Sister of Time
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: AU. The doctor didn't survive the time war. Illyria was the only one to survive after the Doctor sacrificed himself. What happens when a voice starts calling her? Who or what could it be? Will Rose Tyler be able to heal the lost time-lady as they go through adventures to save the various worlds? First in the Serena Series.
1. Chapter 1 - Rose - Part 1

**Title:** Sister of time

**Summary:** AU. The doctor didn't survive the time war. Illyria was the only one to survive after the Doctor sacrificed himself. What happens when a voice starts calling her? Who or what could it be? Will Rose Tyler be able to heal the lost time-lady as they go through adventures to save the various worlds?

**Note:** This is her 9th incarnation. Looks like Shiri Appleby. Clothing - The link is on my profile.

Illyria sighed as she walked down the corridors of the clothing store. Her home world was gone along with her best friend the Doctor. Everyone she had cared about just gone. She was one of the main reasons her home was destroyed. She along with the Doctor had used 'the moment' on Galifrey but the Doctor had been the one to stay and activate it. He made her promise to save herself as he was the one to set it of creating the time-lock.

Her Tardis was both the Doctor's and her's; they had to come back to Earth to fix the damages made during the war and for her to fully recovering from regerateing inside it.

Autons. She hadn't seen something like this is a while, both her and the Doctor loved Earth. It was always like a second home to them and she vowed to protect it from whatever dangers it would come across.

She heard movement on the other side of the door and she stopped. It was hard to get rid of her battle reflexes. She was fighting on the front line with the doctor before concluding in their plan to end the time war. She was in an underground basement underneath a London clothing store, somewhere in 2005.

"Wilson? Wilson!" she heard a young woman shout behind the door. She shook her head, sometimes humans can be to dam curious for their own good "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?"

Illyria heard the Autons moving in the distance. She already knew that Wilson was dead since she had passed his body a few moments ago. She could always see how weak humans can be and sometimes it could get really annoying and she or the Doctor would have to figure everything out. She was smart; so much of it didn't matter anyway.

"  
Yeah, you got me. Very funny. I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek is that you?" Illyria could hear the panic in the female's voice. She could hear the human backing away from the moving Autons.

Without a second thought she grabbed the human's wrist, pulling her away from the living plastic. "Run!" she demanded pulling the human along with her, thankful that her new regeneration loved the black boots she had picked out, which were great for running. She dragged the human into the service elevator, just as the elevator was closing on of the Autons arms got caught in the doors. After a few tugs Illyria had managed to pull the arm out of the way and the lift started going up. She grinned at herself.

The human looked shocked "You pulled off his arm!"

She rolled her eyes "Yup, it's plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

Illyria studied the human for a second before replying "Why would they be students?"

The human shrugged "I don't know."

"Give me a reason. You're the one who started it."

"Cos to get many people dressed and being silly they got to be students"

She thought about it for a second and shrugged not really caring "Spose so" she shook her head "No…They're not students" she frowned and turned to the human "Did you mention a guy named Wilson back there?"

The human nodded "Yeah, he's the chief electrician. As soon as he finds out about this he's going to call the police"

Illyria chuckles "Wilson's dead."

The human looked at her almost looking sickened "That is not funny! That is sick!"

Illyria looked at the human narrowing her eyes at her and demanded "Do I look like a funny person to you?" looking deadly serious, while the human shook her head noticing the change in demeanor is the older woman's facial expressions.

"Whatever. I've had enough of this now." Illyria ignored the annoying human and got out her sonic screwdriver and disabled the lift mechanism. The human watched her in slight interest but also annoyance that she didn't listen to a word she had said "So who are you then and who's that lot down there?" she got nothing so demanded louder "I've said, who are they?"

Illyria groaned "I heard you the first time" she had forgotten how much humans could talk; they could also be very rude and impatient. She sighed and begun her explanation "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great problem if I didn't have this" she got out the bomb she had made earlier in the Tardis from her jacket and showed the human "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up and I might die in the process but to be honest, I don't really care. Now a word of warning to you – don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

Illyria slammed the door before opening it again "I'm Illyria by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose" the human breathed, still trying to make sense of what she had just said a moment ago.

Illyria gave a curt nod. "Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life!" this time she ran to complete her plan before it was too late.

Illyria had just blown up the shop and headed back to the Tardis, she stroked the console. Her body was shaking the blast had reminded her of the war, the Tardis gave her a gentle hum to help her clam down. She smiled gratefully at the old girl. She was a type-40 Tardis, Illyria had left it in the same shape as a police box, and she didn't have the heart to change it as both she and the doctor had chosen it together. The Tardis was now her home since Galifrey is now gone.

She heard a bleep on the console screen. She furrowed her brows and looked at it and groaned. Something else was going on and she would bet anything that it was the Autons.

Illyria heard Rose call her mother from inside the apartment she was the other side of "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to t\nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays" she got her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and scanned the cat flap. Something was off about it, she just couldn't figure it out.

"I did it weeks ago" her mother called from the kitchen.

"No, you thought about it" Rose called back to her. Illyria moved the flap and saw Rose on the other side before she opened it.

Illyria got up, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "Not look for a new job?"

"You only just blew up my job last night."

Illyria frownded and looked at her sonic screwdriver. Her sonic was never wrong since she was one of the ones who created it in the first place. She hummed "I must have got the wrong signal. You definitely don't look plastic." She was about to walk away until she felt someone grab the collar of her jacket.

"You. Inside. Right now." Before Illyria could protest she was dragged into the living room of the apartment. She was about to forcefully make the human get of her but Rose had already let go and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Rose's mother called.

Rose peaked around the corner of the kitchen and replied "It's about last night. She's part of an inquiry, just give us ten minutes."

Rose's mother came into sight dressed in a dressing gown shouting "She deserves compensation!"

Illyria looked around the apartment living room as she waited. It was a mess, sometimes she couldn't figure out how humans could live in places like this. She shook her head.

Rose looked at Illyria "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Black, one sugar please." Illyria called as Rose walked back into the kitchen leaving Illyria on her own once again. Illyria picked up a magazine form the coffee table and sat down on it. Flicking through making observations as she went along "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." She stated before chucking it behind her.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke that went wrong." Illyria heard Rose say even though she wasn't really paying any attention. Illyria picked up a book next to her and rolled her eyes, putting it back down again, feeling utterly bored. "Sad ending."

"They said they found a body."

Illyria spotted a mirror on the wall opposite her and walked up to it. She hadn't had a proper look at herself since she had regenerated; she only had enough time to pick out what her regeneration liked to wear. She looked in the mirror and saw herself as a 22-24 year old woman with dark chocolate hair cascading down the her elbows, naturally curled with a side bangs. "I look a bit like my third regeneration, don't I Doctor" she sighed "Shame I'm not ginger anymore though". She also had a slight tan on her skin; she gave herself a nod of approval before going back to where she sat.

Rose stood there "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." She heard the cat flap open which caused her to be more alert and got up from where she was sitting. She turned to Rose and asked "Do you have a cat in here Rose?"

"No." Suddenly, an Auton's arm came out of no-where and started choking Illyria, taking her by surprise.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come off the estate." Rose comes in, not taking any notice of Illyria struggling, trying to yank the arm from choking her to death. Rose just kept thinking that Illyria was just simply messing about and continued talking "I've told Mickey to chuck that out. Men. They're all the same. Anyway. You're not from around here are you? Are you from abroad maybe or something? You –" With great effort Illyria managed to throw the arm off her throat, she rubbed her throat only to state at the thing with horror as it levitated in the air and throw itself onto rose's face instead. Illyria ran over to her and started pulling the arm off; they both fell onto the coffee table. Rose's mother was too interested in drying her hair to pay attention to what was happening in her living room. Illyria managed to get her sonic from her jacket and zap the arm, suddenly it stopped moving.

Illyria sighed in relief "It's alright I managed to stop it. There you see armless" waving the arm in the air, trying to make a joke with a slight smile and a chuckle.

Rose took the arm from Illyria hand and waked her with it "You think!" she said irritated.

Illyria made sure the arm was completely dead before making her way to the front door and away from the flats, Rose at her heels. "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

Illyria rolls her eyes and snorted. "Yes I can. Here I am, swanning off. You humans do love attention don't you? This is me swanning off."

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" Rose protested, trying to keep up with Illyria.

Illyria shook her head "No, it was trying to kill me"

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on right now"

She chuckled darkly and shook her head "No I don't. Besides life is never fair. Not for people like me"

"All right then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said that is I did that, I'll get people killed. So you're choice, tell me or I'll start talking"

Illyria sniggered and turned to her stopping her walk "Was that meant to be a threat?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Rose looked slightly offended "Sort off"

"Doesn't work on me. It takes a lot to threaten me and yours never will" Illyria smirks.

Rose sighed in defeat. "So, who are you then?"

"I told you. Illyria" sighing, bored. Turning around to continue walk, still with Rose following.

"Where are you from then? Some high class estate?"

Illyria sighed "Something like that, yeah"

"So come on then, tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Illyria turned a corner continuing to walk, heading back towards the Tardis.

"No, I'm a very long way from home." She stopped as if she were in a lost memory.

Rose also stopped, facing Illyria "But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Illyria scoffed and turned to face Rose head on.

"Oh, so suddenly the entire earth revolves around you. You were just an accident, nothing special. Just got in the way really" rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"It tried to kill me" Rose Protested. Anyone could tell that Illyria was starting to get annoyed with the human.

Illyria tried to remain calm and placed her hand in her jacket pocket "Like I said before, it tried to kill me, not you. Last night in the shop, I was there when you blundered in and almost ruined my whole plan. This morning, I was tracking it down and it tracked me down at the same time. The only reason it focused on you was because you met me"

Rose scoffed "What, so what you're saying is that the entire earth revolves around you?"

Illyria smiles sarcastically and nodded her head "Basically yes"

Rose ran a hand through her hair "You are so full of it. But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

"No one. Well, a close friend of mine did but he's dead now. Died a long time ago" Illyria shook her head, trying to keep the tears away.

Rose looked at her with sadness "What, so you're on your own now?"

Illyria shrugged "Who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat, sleep and watch television. While all the time, underneath you, there are wars going on"

"Okay" Rose sighed "Start from the beginning. I mean, if were going with living plastic and I don't want to believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" she stood there waiting for her answers.

Illyria was about to explain it how she would usually do it, but reminded herself that this was a human who would be too dumb to actually understand what she was saying. So she simplified it as much as she could "The thing that's controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal which made it go dead"

"So, that's radio control?"

"Thought control" She shook her head "Getting it?"

Rose nodded "Yeah. So who's controlling it then?"

Illyria gave a heaving sigh looking up at the sky "It's a very long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain?"

"Close but not correct. It's a price of war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Illyria looked at Rose seriously "But you're still listening." She pointed out.

"Really, though, Illyria. Tell me, who exactly are you?" Rose demanded.

Illyria closed her eyes, letting he sun warm her face for a brief moment before opening then and grabbing Rose's hand, entwining her fingers with her own. "Just before we were saying about the earth revolving? It's like when you were a young child and the first time they tell you the worlds turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet, spinning a thousand miles per hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles per hour and I can _feel_ it. We're falling through space and are clinging onto the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go." She placed her hand beside herself again and let go of rose's hand. "That's who I am Rose Tyler. Now forget me and go home!" with that Illyria turned and finished her walk to the Tardis leaving behind Rose who still stood there.

Illyria laid down on the captain seat and closed her eyes, listening to the gentle humming of the Tardis.

"_Illyria…."_ Her eyes snapped open, looking around. The voice was like it come out of no-where but no one was around. She felt disappointed. She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rose - Part 2

Later that day Rose and her boyfriend Mickey were opposite someone's house. Rose had arranged to meet someone called Clive who knew all about Illyria, needing to find answers Rose had jumped at the chance. Now she and Mickey were sitting in Mickey's bright yellow VW beetle.

Rose sighed and said trying to ease her boyfriend's worries "He's got a wife and kids. I'll be fine and you are not something.

Mickey folded his arms "Yeah, who told you?. He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Rose ignored him. With a quick kiss she went over to the front door and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds until a young boy opened the door.

Rose smiled nervously "Hi. I've some to see Clive? We've been emailing."

"Dad, it's one of you nutters!" the boy shouted and went back the front room. A few moments later a homely man came to the door smiling at rose "Sorry, you must be Rose. I'm Clive obviously." He shook hands with her.

"I'd better tell you now; my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." Clive gave a good-hearted laugh.

"No, good point. No murders." He sent a quick wave to Mickey who still looked gloomy.

"Who is it?" Rose could hear a woman call.

"Oh, it's something to do with Illyria and The doctor. She's been reading the website" waving the woman off and stepped aside to let Rose in "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

They made their way to Clive's shed which looked quite large but was a terrible mess inside. Junk was scattered throughout the place and in the middle was a laptop on the top of a table.

"Most of this stuff is quite sensitive so I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Illyria and the other man whose called the doctor, all keep cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. Both of them have no Frist name or last name. It's just Illyria or the Doctor. And the title seems to pass down to mother to daughter and father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's you're Illyria there isn't it?" he showed her a picture and pointed at the woman in the back ground.

"Yeah, but I've only met Illyria, never this doctor bloke"

Clive nodded "I've tracked it down to the Washington public achieve just last year. This photo's enhanced but if we look at the original" He shows her the original picture of Kennedy's cortege which was going through Dallas and Rose could just make out Illyria's face, staring blankly in the distance. "November 22nd 1963. The assignation of President Kennedy. You see?"

"It must be her mother" Rose said trying to shake of a horrible feeling.

Clive continued "Going back further, April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to set sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are, 1883. Another Illyria" He showed her an old looking drawing of Illyria who stood on a beach. "And look, the same lineage. It's identical. Thi8s washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. Apparently, both Illyria and The Doctor are legends woven throughout history and when disaster comes, they're there. She brings the storm in her wake and she always has one constant companion."

"Who's that?"

"Death." Clive looked at her seriously. "I'd Illyria's back and you've seen her, they\n only one thing I certain we're all in danger. But if she's making house calls, then god help you."

"But who do you think Illyria is? Or he is?" Pointing at the picture of the doctor who had curly hair and wearing a long scarf. He was standing next to a woman who was wearing a rain coat and jeans.

Clive takes a deep breath "I think they're both the same people. Both immortal. I think they're both aliens from another world."

Rose stared at Clive like he had gone mad.

After saying goodbye to Clive, Rose headed back to Mickey where he was still sat from where she left him. She got in the car "All right. He's a nutter and complexly off his head. Complete only conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." She tightened her seatbelt, securing it.

"Pizza! P-P-Pizza!"

"Or Chinese." Rose suggested oblivious to the fact that it wasn't the real Mickey sitting next to her.

"Pizza!" He turned on the car and weaved down the street.

Rose and mickey ended up at the pizzeria down the road. Rose was still completely oblivious to the fact that it wasn't the real Mickey sitting next to her. The plastic Mickey had shiny skin and a creepy fixed grin plastered on his face, not once did he change his expression, even that should have made Rose aware of the situation, but still nothing.

"So, do you think i should try the hospital? Suki said they had a lot of jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips? I could do A levels, i don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose asked her boyfriend, turning to him.

"So where did you meet Illyria?" The plastic Mickey asked and Rose froze.

"I'm sorry, wasn't i talking about me for a second?"

The plastic Mickey ignored her comment and continued "Because i reckoned it started back at the shop am i right? Was she something to do with that?"

"No." Rose shyly said and looked away trying not to look at him.

"Come on."

"Sort of." She sighed.

"What was she doing there?" He asked.

Rose got annoyed "I'm not going to talk about it Mickey, really. I'm not because, I know it sounds daft but i don't think she's safe. I think she's dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe." Mickey's voice started turning deeper, causing Rose to look at him strangely. "Sugar. Babe. You can tell me anything. Tell me about Illyria and what she's planning and i can help you Rose."

Suddenly a waitress with a bottle of champagne came up to the table, neither Mickey or Rose knowing who it really was. "Madame, your champagne."

Rose waved her off, still not looking up "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is she?" Mickey said in a more demanding manner.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The waitress asked again, although she sounded calm and not annoyed at all.

The plastic Mickey groaned "Look we didn't order it." he looked up and grinned evilly, to see Illyria standing there holding the champagne "Ah. Gotcha." Illyria started to shake the champagne vigorously.

"Don't mind me; I'm just toasting the happy couple." Illyria sent a sarcastic smile at Mickey before release the cork on the bottle, and it flew into the plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few seconds he spits it out.

Rose got up and screamed, just as the plastic Mickey got up and turned his hand into a chopper. She fled just as Mickey destroyed the table. Illyria simply grabbed the Auton's head and pulled it off with ease, which cause the entire restaurant to start screaming and run for the exits. Illyria rolled her eyes at the incompetent humans. That is so like them, something odd happens and it resorts in a screaming match between everyone. The human race can be very cowardly, which did annoy Illyria greatly.

Mickey's eye's looked up at Illyria, as she was holding his head "Don't think this stops me." Just then his body started destroying the surrounding area. Rose set of the fire alarms and ushered everyone out of the exits, quickly as possible.

"Everybody get out! Out now! Get out! Get out!" Rose screamed before she fled along with everyone else. Illyria followed Rose out with Mickey's plastic head still under her arm. She got out her sonic and secured the door, preventing the plastic Mickey's body from escaping and placed her sonic back in her pocket.

Rose ran off past the Tardis trying to get out of the gates which were sealed. They could hear sirens in the distance coming closer. Rose looked around helplessly.

Rose banged on the metal gates. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"It's not a tube thing. It's called a sonic screwdriver" Illyria corrected.

"Use it them!" Rose shouted angrily.

Illyria merely just shook her head with a smirk. "No I won't. I'm going in here." She unlocked the Tardis and went inside, leaving the door slightly open for Rose to follow behind her. In the distance you could see the Auton pounding on the metal doors, denting them in the process.

"You can't hide in a wooden box! It's going to get us! Illyria!?"

Rose tried prying open the gates again before giving up and running into the Tardis. She stopped as she got through the door, with her mouth open in shock and disbelief. She runs outside again. Suddenly Rose hears a siren go off and the Auton had finally smashed through the metal door, she shook her head and ran back into the Tardis again and closed the doors.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose called to Illyria. Illyria just shook her head, her chocolate hair bouncing from side to side as her head moves.

"Nope, nothing can get through those doors. Not even a Dalek army, they've tried" Illyria started to attach wires to the plastic 'Mickey Head'. Now that she had the head, she could get a proper location on where the main signal is coming from.

"Er, it's bigger on the inside!" Rose exclaimed. Looking around in shock, trying to figure out if she were actually dreaming.

Illyria rolls her eyes "Oh really. I hadn't noticed" she sniggered.

Rose ignored her comment. "It's alien."

"Yep!" Illyria said popping on the 'p'.

Rose turns to Illyria cautiously "Are you alien?"

"Yes, you okay with that?" Illyria asks slightly turning to face the human. Rose quickly nods and Illyria continues to talk "This is called the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative and Dimension In Space." as soon as she finished the sentence, Rose burst into tears. Illyria just thought it was just something a human couldn't take, sometimes happens "Culture shock, happens to the best of us" she went to continue on the Mickey head.

"Did they kill him? Did they kill Micky?" Rose asked through her tears.

Illyria halts before remembering and looked down. "Oh, didn't think of that."

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head – they copied him and you didn't even think about him!" Rose noticed something behind where Illyria was "And now you're just going to let him melt?" she exclaimed.

Illyria looked at Rose confused. "Melt?"

Rose nodded and pointed to the melting plastic head behind Illyria. "No, no, no, no, NO." Illyria frantically rushed to the head, pressing buttons and turning nobs to try and get the signal she needed, before it was too late.

Rose cautiously stepped forward and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Reviving the signal, it's fading. Wait, I`ve got it!..." she looked at the screen in front of her. "No, no, no" the Tardis suddenly shook violently. Rose had troubles holding onto one of the railings, preventing her from falling over. "Almost there, come on." The Tardis shook once more before stopping. A grin fell on Illyria's lip "Here we go." Without another word she ran out of the Tardis.

Rose looked at her like she was mad and followed her, shouting "But you can't go out there! It's not safe!" Illyria simply ignored the human and continued, as if she heard nothing.

As Rose stumbled out of the Tardis, she looked around in awe, they had moved from where they were. Another part of London by the looks of it.

Illyria sighed next to the Rose "I lost the signal; this was the closest I could get."

"We've moved, does it fly?" Rose asked, still trying to make a logical explanation for what had just happened.

Illyria snorted. "Yep, didn't I just give you an example?" pointing her arm at the Tardis.

Something popped into Rose's mind "What about the headless thing, in the restaurant?"

Illyria groaned "It would've melted when the head did. Now are you going to witter on all night?" giving Rose a look.

"I'll have to tell his mother…." Illyria looked at her confused.

"Huh…?"

"Mickey!" Illyria rolled her eyes and turned away "You just went and forgot about him. You're right, you are an alien!"

"Yeah, because he's not a kid." Rose exclaimed.

Illyria was starting to get frustrated "So someone dies. So what? Here I am trying to save every stupid human being on this bloody planet all right? I can't save everyone."

Rose sighed. "All right" Illyria leant against the Tardis and Rose asked her a question "What's a police public call box?" Rose looked at the ship from up and down.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise."

Rose nods "Okay and this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air…perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein plants rotted, so Earth … Dinner!" she said while grinning

"Any way of stopping it?"

Illyria got out a tiny tube bottle with a dark ocean blue liquid inside it. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic." Rose repeated, staring at the substance with curiosity.

"Anti-plastic! But first I have to find it. How can you hide something so big, in such a small city?" Illyria stated looking around.

"Hold on…hide what?" Rose asked.

Illyria was pacing, looking at the surround area of London. "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." She looked back at Rose.

"What does it look like?" Rose asked, actually wanting to help this woman.

"Like a transmitter, round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." Illyria was pacing, looking everywhere. Getting slightly agitated as she couldn't see any sign of a transmitter. "A huge circular metal structure, like a dish." Illyria turned so her back was facing the railing of the bridge. Behind her was the London Eye loomed 450 ft about them. Illyria didn't even notice but Rose had. She was stood there smirking looking up at the structure. Illyria continued on "Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." Rose just continued staring. Illyria seemed to have noticed. "What?" Rose just said nothing and continued to stare in front of her. Illyria turned a couple of times before finally realising "Ohhh," she grinned "Excellent.". Illyria started walking off before turning to smile at Rose "Want to come or stay here?"

Rose smiled and nodded following Illyria.

Illyria started explaining what the consciousness was all about "Think about it, all the plastic, all over the world coming to life. Everything from shop window dummies to wire cables."

"The breast implants" Rose randomly stated.

Illyria couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, we need to find a way to get underneath. That's where it'll be."

Rose stopped and looked at a large manhole beside her. "What about here?"

Illyria stopped and nodded "Perfect." She got out her sonic screwdriver and opened the seal, allowing them to climb down. Illyria went down first, with Rose following behind. They walked down several steps, before finding a pool of flesh coloured liquid in the middle of a chamber. "The Nestene consciousness, that's it, inside that vat. A living, plastic creature." They stood by the railing.

"Well, then. Tip in your Aniti-plastic and let's go."

Illyria shook her head "I'm not here to kill it Rose. I have to give it a chance, otherwise I wouldn't be me anymore." Illuyria leaned over the railing slightly and addressed the cousiousness. "I seek audience with the Nestene Cousciousness under the peaceful contrac, according to the convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamtion." Illyrica called in a loud voice ad the cousiousness flobbed around a bit. "Thank you. That I might have permission to appraoach- "

Rose suddenly saw something that caught her eye. "Oh, my god. Mickey!" she ran over to Mickey who was tied to something. "Oh, you're stinking. Illyria they kept him alive!" Rose called to her.

Illyria didn't even glance at Rose. She knew all along he would be okay. "Yeah, that was always a possibility. They need to keep him for the plastic copy of himself and maintain it."

"You knew that and you never said." Rose asked her slightly angry, making her worry about her boyfriend who could have been dead all along.

Illyria rolled her eyes "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" Rose simply glared at her and returned to her needed boyfriend. "Am I addressing the Nestene consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shut it off?" the plastic reacted to her. "Oh don't give that. It's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't you dare talk about constitutional rights!" Rose could see Illyria get angry. "I – am – talking! This planet is just starting out. These stupid little people have only have only just learned to walk, they are capable of so much more. So, I am asking on their behalf to please, just go." Illyria asked as nicely as possible. She didn't even seen two figures coming up from behind her.

"Illyria!" Rose called, just as the two figures grabbed Illyria and went through her pockets. Finding the tube of Anti-plastic.

Illyria looked a little frantic now. "That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." She told the moving plastic blob, as it moved angrily. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not…What do you mean?" the plastic seemed to be even more angry, since it roared. Doors above opened up, showing everyone in the room, the Tardis. Illyria stared wide-eyed. "Oh, oh no – honestly no! Yes that's my ship. Mine and the Doctors. But he's dead so I'm the only one left. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Illyria told him.

"What's it doing?" Rose asked, getting scared.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene consciousness has identified its superior technology – it's terrified! It's going to the final stage. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose, just go, please!" Illyria begged looking at Rose in the eye.

Rose got out her phone and called her mum straight away. She answered "Mum?!"

"Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police – don't thank me!" Jackie told her daughter in a cheery voice.

"Where are you mum?" Rose asked in an urgent voice.

"I'm in town! Sweetheart."

"Mum, you need to get home now. Stay inside, right now! Mum!" Rose shouted.

The signal failed, leaving Rose with a bad feeling in her stomach about her mother. Illyria shouting, took her out of her thoughts "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!"

"It's the end of the world." Rose breathed. Not knowing what to do. Rose and Mickey ran off to the Tardis, when Rose realised she didn't have the key for it.

Rose ran back to Illyria, even with Mickey shouting to leave her. She could see Illyria struggling to get out of the Auton's grip. "I've got no A levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got Jericho Street Junior School under 7's gymnastics team, and I've got Bronze." Rose grabbed an axe and chopped trough the rope, and held onto the chains. She turned to face Illyria as she ran and swung towards her, knocking away the two Auton's that were holding her. Illyria kicked the two Auton's into the vat, along with the Anti-plastic. The Nestene started screaming and turned blue.

"Rose!" Illyria called as she grabbed onto Rose helping her down safety. She took a quick peek at the Consciousness before turning to rose with a grin "Now we're in trouble."

Explosions starting occurring just as Illyria and Rose rani into the Tardis, where they found a petrified Mickey holding onto one of the beams for dear life. Illyria lands them in a safe stop in another part of town. As soon as they landed, much to Illyria's amusement Mickey ran out as if the place was on fire. Rose followed after him as Illyria leaned against the Tardis.

"Fat lot of goo you were." Commenting to Mickey.

Illyria had a grin on her face. "Nestene Consciousness. Easy."

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked. "You'd be dead in there, if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would be. Thank you by the way." Illyria smiled and nodded. "So, I better go. Unless, you'd like to come with me? This ship." She patted the doors. "Isn't just a London hopper. It can go anywhere in Time and Space in the entire universe and is free of charge." She put on a hopeful face. Rose seemed like the type who liked an adventure; she was just like her previous companions when they started out. Sometimes her and the Doctor shared companions, and sometimes they had their own. But still in one Tardis.

Mickey grabbed Rose's arm. "Don't! She's an alien. A thing."

Illyria glared at the boy. "He (pointing at Mickey) is not coming. Invitation for Rose only." Nodding towards Rose. "So, what do you think. You can stay here. Or come with me?"

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

Illyria sighed. "I can't promise you'll always be safe with me and travelling where I go. But you'll have to follow my rules."

Rose took a quick glance at Mickey. It was so tempting. She hadn't felt this exhilarated in so long. "Yeah, I – I can't. My mum needs me. And so does this lump here."

Illyria looked downhearted and nodded putting on a strong face. "Yeah, okay." She started walking into the Tardis before calling back to Rose. "Did I mention it also travels in time?"

A wide smile appeared on Rose's face, she was convinced. She turned back to Mickey, giving him a kiss before running into the Tardis behind Illyria.

_So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Let me know!_

_Oh and who do you think is calling her?_


	3. Chapter 3 - End of the World - Part 1

Rose leant against the console of the Tardis, while Illyria sat on the captain's chair beside it.

"Right then Rose Tyler. Where do you want to go? Backwards or Forwards in time? It's your choice." Illyria asked her, with her hands in front of her now leaning against one of the railings closest to the console.

"Forwards." Rose answered immediately, already knowing which ay she wanted to go. The future seemed more of an interest for her at the moment; part of her still doesn't believe this machine actually does fly in time and space. But then again, she never believed in aliens till she met Illyria, so for all she knows, she could be wrong. Also Illyria seemed like quite the serious type, maybe Rose could help her loosen up a little, get to know her. Rose could see in the alien's eye's that a darkness was help within them, she didn't know what it was but at the same time Rose could feel a aura around her that makes her feel safe.

Rose was jolted out of her thoughts by Illyria asking. "How far?"

Rose thought for a moment before replying. "One hundred years." Illyria got up and turned a couple of dials on of the console, before grinning and looking up to Rose.

"Outside that door is the 22nd century. There you go!". Illyria exclaimed, nodding her head towards the doors of the Tardis.

"You're kidding?" Rose couldn't keep the grin from staying off her face.

Illyria shook her head. "Nope, though I have to admit the twenty second century's a bit boring. Been there once with a friend. Didn't like it at all." She paused and turned to Rose with a daring smile "Wanna go further?"

Rose smiled. "Fine by me." She couldn't help but feel giddy inside. The possibility to see the future of the human race and Earth would be amazing. Illyria seemed to slightly dance around the console, like knowing what to do at the back of her hands which in reality she completely did. Unlike the Doctor, she passed her Tardis Exam. She used to tease him about that all the time when they were flying the old girl together. Illyria gave a sad sigh and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it at the moment; she wanted to show this human an adventure like she has done for many other's before her.

Rose went to Illyria's side as she spoke. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside those doors and you'll walk into the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

Rose laughed. "You think you're so impressive."

Illyria straightened up and smirked. "I am so impressive."

Rose shook her head and chuckled. "You wish."

Illyria raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Ok, you asked for it." She went back to the console pressing more buttons and looking at the Tardis screen. "I know exactly where to take you, so better hold on tight!" the Tardis gave a slight jerk, which nearly made Rose fall over, if she weren't holding onto the console base. Suddenly it stopped.

"So, where are we?" Illyria ignored her and strolled down towards the door and walked outside. Rose followed her quickly. They walked down a flight of stairs, after locking the Tardis door and came across a very large window, revealing an orbital view of Earth.

Illyria gazed out the window as she spoke. "Humans, you spend all your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by diseases or asteroids but you lot just never take the time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you will just survive. This is the year five point slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future." Illyria looked at her watch, before looking up at Rose, who was watching the sun flare red. "And this is the day the Earth expands. Welcome to the end of the world." Illyria sent her a slight smirk before turning and heading off down the corridor.

Rose took one last, quick glance at the view before jogging up to Illyria, catching up with her. "So, when it says guest, does it mean people?"

Illyria shrugged and looked at her. "Depends on what you mean by people?"

"I mean people." Rose stated. "What do you mean?"

"Aliens." She said, like it was obvious to everyone.

Rose looked around as they walked, careful not to bump into Illyria or anything around her. "So, what are they doing on a spaceship? What's this all for?"

Illyria shook her head slightly. "Wrong. It's not a spaceship. It's an observation deck. I think, I'll need to give you a lesson or two at some point. Certain parties are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Rose looked horrified. Why would anyone want to see that? "What for?"

"Fun of course." She shrugged with a slight solemn look. They walked into a large area filled with various display cases. "Though when I said 'certain party's' I really meant the rich."

Something came across into Rose's mind. "Hold on, they did this once on the Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, doesn't that take hundreds of years?"

Illyria rolled her eyes. What kind of an idiot predicts hundreds? "Millions." She corrected. "But the planets now owned by The National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there they're gravity satellites, holding the back the sun." Pointing towards the various satellites in orbit.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents would be broken up by now, you know, shifted or something."

Illyria nodded "You're right, they did shift but the National Trust shifted them back and right there is your classic Earth. But now money is running out and now nature's taking its course. It always does in the end though."

Rose sighed sadly. "How long has it got?"

Illyria didn't even need to look at her watch to know how long was left, so she said immediately. "Half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."

Rose looked at Illyria in confusion. "Is that why we're here? Is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" she showed her hands in her pocket, while waiting for an answer.

Illyria shook her head, ad slightly turned towards Rose. "I'm not saving it, for Earth it's times up. All the people have gone and no one's left." _Just like her._ She thought sadly. Illyria still hadn't told Rose anything about herself, part of her doesn't want to, sometimes she'd keep things for herself but sooner or later she knew Rose's human curiosity would kick in. Then she would have to say something. But right now, she just wasn't ready. It was too painful to talk about.

Suddenly a blue-skinned steward strides towards them, looking both alarmed and shocked. "Who the hell are you?"

Illyria smiled warmly, but Rose was just staring at the blue creature with wide eyes. _He's freaking blue!_ She thought. "Nice warm welcome."

The Stewart looked at them both suspiciously. "How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked and are on their way any second now."

Illyria perked up. "That's us. We're guests. I've even got an invitation." Illyria pulled out the psychic paper from her jacket pocket and showed it the Stewart. "There, you see? Illyria and plus one. I'm Illyria and this is Rose Tyler, my plus one. Is that all right?" Illyria stored the psychic paper back in her jacket pocket and looked at the Stewart with her eyebrows raised and a smile.

The Stewart looked flustered. "Well, obviously. I apologise to you both. If you're on board we'd better get started. Enjoy." He gave them both a slight bow, before walking off to a lectrum. When he left Rose nudged Illyria slightly, making her look over. Rose pointed ad stated with wide eyes. "He's blue!"

Illyria nodded and lowered Rose's hand. "Yep, he's blue and it's rude to point."

"Okay." Rose said, slightly awed and disturbed at the same time. It felt like a very weird dream, she would wake up from and find herself back in her bed. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she did, and it hurt. This was definitely not a dream.

The Stewart spoke loudly. "We have in attendance Illyria and Rose Tyler. Thank you." Suddenly, little blue children appeared around them.

"Hurry now. Thank you and be as quick as you can. Now may I introduce you all, to the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The doors slide open, revealing three barked people. One woman and two males entered.

"There will be an exchange of girts representing peace. It could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco and next we have the Moss of Balhoon." A small blue alien that was sitting on a transport pod came in. "And next, from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the repeated Meme." A group of Black-robed bipeds walked in. "The inventors of the Hypo-Slip travel system, the brothers of Hop Pyleen. Thank you. Next we have Cal Spark. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Jabe walked over to Illyria, holding a pot in her hands. "The girl of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Illyria smiled, and took it gratefully.

"Thank you. In return, I will give you the air from my lungs." She gently breathed over Jabe and Jabe smiled pleasantly.

"How intimate." She smiled.

"Oh, there's more where that came from."

"I bet there is." Illyria smirked as Jabe moved to the side.

The Stewart spoke up again. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." Illyria straightened up, she could sense another telepath. She built the walls in her mind slightly, just in case. The Face of Boe nodded at her, from his glass tank, as though he knew her. _How could he know her? Maybe they'll meet in her future? Time travel. _She shook her head and smiled.

Suddenly someone else came over to Illyria and Rose. Illyria already knew who it was. "The Moxx of Balhoon, it is an honour." She smiled pleasantly.

He nodded at Illyria and turned to Rose. "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily sailor." He spat on Rose, who pulled a disgusted face. Illyria couldn't help but chuckle at the human. It was a little funny. The Moss left as Rose wiped the spit off using her sleeves, mumbling something under her breath while feeling slightly sick at what had just happened.

The group of hooded figures walked up to the two of them next. "The Adherents of the Reaped Meme" One of them held out its hand and a metal ball appeared. "This is a gift of peace in all good faith." Illyria eyed them suspiciously; something about them didn't feel right. Illyria could just feel it in her bones. She took the metal ball and passed it onto Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory if this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Casandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." A face in a this piece of skin came in, which was stretched in a rectangular metal frame and wheeled in by two men who were covered from top to bottom in hospital clothing. Casandra battered her eyelids and smiled sweetly. Rose stared at the thing with disgust and shock._ It's like a human trampoline. Literally!_

"Oh now, don't stare. I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it; I've had my chin taken away completely and look at the difference. Look how this I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me!" One of her attendants got out a specific bottle and sprayed Cassandra. "Truly I am the last human. My father was Texan; my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Ok, no tears, I'm sorry, but behold, I bring gifts from Earth itself. Here is the last remaining ostrich egg and legend says it has a wingspan of fifty feet and it blew fire from its nostrils. Or was it my third husband? Oh no, don't laugh! I'll get laughter lines. And here's another rarity." While Cassandra was talking Illyria saw Rose walking slowly round Cassandra, taking note of how thin she actually was. Just then a 50's Juke box was wheeled in.

"According to the achieves, this was called an IPod." Rose's brows furrowed in confusion. That was definitely not an IPod, she had one herself. That is a Juke box. "It store's classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the Stewarts turned it on; it began to play Toxic, by Britany Spears. Illyria smiled; she had always taken a liking to Earth's music. She moved along with the music slightly, she had to admit it was kinda catchy.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Stewart called out to everyone. Illyria looked over to Rose. Who had ran out, she could tell it was slightly stressing her out. It was a lot to take in the first couple of time.

Illyria was following her out until Jabe stopped her mid-way. "Illyria?" Jabe asked, holding a small device in her hands, which gave a slight flash making Illyria blink. "Thank you." Jabe wondered off leaving Illyria to continue to follow after Rose.

Illyria walked out of the room; looking down the hallway she saw the little assistants wheel the Tardis away. "Oi, that belong to me and a dear friend of mine so park it carefully. Oh, and there better be no scratches on it." She sent them a small smile as one of them handed a ticket which noted 'have a nice day'. Illyria shoved the piece of paper in her jacket pocket and went to find Rose.

She went past another room, hearing movement she called "Rose? You in there?" Pressing a couple buttons, the door popped open. Illyria saw Rose perched on the end of the stairs in the room and she sat next to her admiring the view. "So what do you think?".

Rose made a breathy laugh. "Once I got past the weird paper trick thing, yeah. But their just so … alien. Aliens are so alien. Look at 'em and they're alien."

Illyria snorted and shook her head amused. "Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South then."

"Where are you from?" Rose asked bluntly, turning to her.

Illyria shrugged. "Nowhere, Everywhere. All over the place. Take your pick.

"If they're alien. How can I understand them? They're speaking English."

"Oh, well. You just hear English. It one of the gifts of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates everything around you. Saves me a hell of a time translating for humans." Illyria stated leaning back on her elbows, still looking at the view.

Rose stared at her in shock. "Inside my brain?"

"Yep, again saves me from having to translate every single language in the room." Illyria said nodding her head as she spoke.

Rose stood up, looking angry at the older woman. "But your machine has been inside my head. Why didn't you even ask?"

Illyria shrugged. "Didn't see a reason too. Not like it's hurting you in any way. Anyway I thought humans liked simple things, it makes it simpler."

Rose shook her head, agitated. "No, because you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. So who are you then Illyria? Is that even your real name? What sort of alien are you?"

Illyria sighed. "I'm just Illyria."

"From what planet?"

"Why does it even matter to you?" Illyria retorted. "Not like you know where it is anyway, or even know of it." Illyria sat up with her elbows leaning on her knees.

"Just tell who you are? Or even this friend you have. What happened to him? Is it that Doctor person who were travelling with on the pictures I found ?" By this time Rose was starting to raise her voice.

Illyria stood up angrily, when she started talking about the Doctor, she lost it. "This is me. This is who I am, right here, and right now. All right?" She pointed at herself trying to keep calmer but it wasn't happening. "All that counts is here and now and this is me." She ignored making a comment about the Doctor and just left it like that.

Suddenly, a loud computer voice echoes down the corridors interrupting them. "Earth Death in Twenty minutes. Earth Death in Twenty Minutes."

Rose sighed and bit her lip "All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She took out her mobile phone from her pocket. "Not like I can actually call from here and call a Taxi. No signal."

Illyria took Rose's phone of her. Rose watched as Illyria took out her Sonic Screwdriver out of her jacket pocket and zapped her phone. She frowned in confusion. _What was she doing?_ Illyria talked "Tell you what." She took the phone apart. "With a little bit of jiggery Pockery…"

Rose leaned over Illyria's hold, curiosity getting the best of her. "Is that a technical term, Jiggery Pockery?"

"Oh, yeah. What about you?" Illyria sent a wry smile.

Rose waved her off and shook her head, amused. "Nah, I failed Hullabaloo."

Illyria put the phone back together and handed it back to Rose. "There you go. Try it now." She let Rose have some privacy so she sat down in her original spot on the stairs. At the end of the call Illyria says to Rose. "If you think that's amazing, you should see the bill." Pointing at the phone.

Rose held the phone to her chest as she looked out at the burning Earth. "That was Five Billion years ago. So, technically she's dead now. Five Billion years later and my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs you are." Illyria stated, sarcastically. She was about to say something else but the observation desk started shaking, nearly knocking Rose over. Illyria frowned 'Now that wasn't supposed to happen."

Note…

Hello everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know if you like it. If you had any questions just let me know and I'll answer them… I will say this; the person calling won't be the doctor. I kinda wanted to do it completely doctor free this series. But I will say it's someone else that Illyria is super close with.


	4. Chapter 4 - End of the World - Part 2

Illyria bolted up and ran to the observation deck, with Rose at her heels as they approached Moxx.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse." Moxx commented as Illyria and Rose entered the room.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." Illyria said and turned to Jabe, who walked up to her. "What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engineers; they've pitched up about thirty hertz."

Jabe gave a small shrug. "It sounds like metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Do you know where the engine room is?" Illyria asks Jabe.

Jabe thought for a moment. "I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and your wife."

Illyria raises her eyebrow before showing her ring less hand. "She's not my wife, nor my partner, or a concubine or even a prostitute. She is simply a friend."

Rose looked completely horrified at what Illyria had just said and a little angry. She interrupted them. "Yeah, I just a friend. Tell you what, you two go discuss jiggery Pockery whilst I', going to catch up with the family." Nodding over to Cassandra. "Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight." Illyria called over to Rose, but seemed to have been ignored.

Jabe turns to Illyria. "Let's go."

Rose turned with a cheeky grin and called to Illyria. "And I want you home by midnight!" Illyria sent a grin back to her before turning the corner.

Illyria and Jabe walked over to the maintenance duct. "So who's in charge of Platform One? I take it there is no Captain?" Illyria asked as they walked, side by side.

"There's just the Stewart and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

Illyria frowned. "The computer? Surely it can't be just a computer. Who controls it then?" That was very strange in itself, not to mention so many things could go wrong.

"The corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." Jabe supplied.

"And there's no one from the Corporation on board?" Illyria asks curiously.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe tries to reassure Illyria, but it doesn't work. Illyria shook her head; sometime people can be just plain stupid. So many bad things could happen with an automated system.

Illyria raises an eyebrow. "So you think it's unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

Illyria frowned. "So what you're saying if something were to happen, we would have no help?"

Jabe nods. "I'm afraid so."

Illyria smiles. "Great." She pauses and turns to Jabe. "So what's a tree like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth."

Illyria sent her a grin. "Oh, come on. Give me a general answer. Everyone on this platform is worth zillions and will all have the same answer as you."

"Perhaps it's the case of having to be seen at the right occasions?"

"Hold on a second." Illyria said as they stopped at a door, she got her sonic screwdriver out of her jacket pocket and scanned a panel which said 'Welcome to Platform One' engraved on the outside.

"And what about you Illyria? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a woman only enjoys trouble when there's nothing left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence and even when it named you, I refused to believe it. But the machine was right and _I know_ where you're from." Illyria stopped what she was doing, turning away so she couldn't see Jabe's face. She didn't like pity, never had and most likely never will. She closed her eyes to stop the images of her burning home from showing in her mind. "Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe and Illyria squeezed each other's hands in comfort before Illyria wiped the silent tears away, and opened the door.

Illyria and Jabe started to inspect the large fans and surrounding equipment when Illyria heard a something. She turned to see a metal spider scuttling out and muttered. "Now, that's new."

Illyria aimed her screwdriver at the spider but Jabe lassoes it with her arm. Illyria looked very impressed. "Nice move." She complemented.

Jabe smiled. "Thank you. But don't tell anyone, we're not supposed to show them in public."

Illyria nodded, still with an impressed smile on her face. "No problem, I won't tell anyone. Now then who's been bringing pets on holiday with them." She picked up the spider and starts to inspect it.

Jabe looked over Illyria's shoulder as she worked. "What does it do?"

Illyria sighs. "Sabotage."

The computer jolted them. "Earth Death in Ten Minutes."

Illyria rolls her eyes. "Great. The temperature's about to rocket. Come on." She started dragging Jabe with her, at a fast pace. They went back the way they came and headed towards the Stewarts office. They both stopped when they saw smoke coming from underneath the door. The little blue assistant were all trying to get the door open, they all looked horrified. Jabe held them back.

"Let me thorough I'll get it open and get back." Illyria got her sonic out and soniced about her panel. "Hold on there's another sun filter program about to descend. She turned and ran down to another part of the corridor, running towards gallery 15.

"Let me out!" Illyria heard Rose cry.

Illyria got to the door and immediately got started on reversing the sun filter. "Oh it would be you who got stuck in there! What did I say to you before? Don't wonder off."

"Just let me out." Rose yelled through the door.

"Give me two seconds."

"_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_ The computer blared and Illyria sighed in relief. It didn't last long though before almost straight after the computer blared again. _"Sun filter descending. Sun filter Descending."_

Illyria groaned "Great, this had to happen." She got to work again and managed to get it open. Rose ran out and attacked Illyria with a hug. Illyria stood there in shock until she returned it.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks'"

Illyria shrugs. "No problem. Now let's solve a mystery." She grinned and so did Rose. They ran back to the observation deck, Jabe came in the same time as them.

Jabe turned to Illyria. "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole platform."

Cassandra wheeled towards them. "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me. Moisturise me!"

Summon the Stewart!" Moss yelled out, Jabe turned to him.

"I'm afraid he's dead."

"Who killed him?" Moxx questioned, before anyone else could.

Cassandra scoffed, making everyone turn to her. "The whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face of Boe. Talk to the Face!"

Illyria shook her head. She knew the Face of Boe couldn't have done it. "There's another way to find out that answer. Now someone brought pet's onboard with them. All I'm going to do is send it back to its master. Or mistress." Illyria got the metal spider she found earlier with Jabe, and placed it on the floor. It scuttles of to Cassandra and scans her before it goes back to the Adherents."

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra cried.

Illyria rolled her eyes. "Very well to point out the obvious. Even a moron could work that out." She walked up to the Adherents, the leader tried to hit her but she was too quick and pulled of its arm. Illyria held it up to show the guests. "The Repeated Meme is just an idea and that's all they are. An idea." Illyria pulled a couple of wires out of the arm and all the Adherents collapsed to the ground with a _thump_. "Nice remote controlled Droids. It's a nice little cover for whoever's behind this." She nudged the metal spider slightly making it go to its real master. It scatters to Cassandra.

Cassandra glares at her. "I bet you were the swot in school and never got kissed. At arms!" All of Cassandra's assisents armed themselves with little spray bottles.

Illyria smirks, while Rose looked a little scared. "Ok, one. I have been kissed in school before and what are you going to do, moisturise me?"

"With acid. Oh, but your too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free and passed through every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face for nothing."

Rose looked disgusted. "All I can see is a bitchy trampoline."

"Good one Rose." Illyria grinned at her companion, which caused Rose to smile at her. "But wait, if you wanted to sabotage this ship, why are you still inside, unless…" Realization dawned on Illyria.

"I hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would be huge." Cassandra smiles, proud of herself.

Rose looked at her in disbelief. "Even at the end of the world, it's still always about money?"

Illyria nods and sneers at Cassandra. "Some humans are just plain greedy and stupid."

"Do you think its cheap looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune." Cassandra exclaimed.

"Arrest her!" Moxx cried out.

Cassandra hissed looking towards them. "Oh shut it pixie. I still have my final option.

"_Earth death in three minutes."_

"And here it comes! You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll tripe in price as soon as you dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety system. Now how did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn!"

Jabe moves to stand nearer Illyria and speaks out. "Then you'll burn with us!"

Illyria shook her head and sighed frustratingly. She glared at the human trampoline "She won't. She got a teleport which is strictly forbidden."

Cassandra glared at Illyria. "Oh, you're a smart one? If you must know I've always been a bit of a bad girl more than a good one. Spiders activate!" Suddenly the ground shook at several explosions occurred throughout the building.

"Illyria stop her." Rose protested.

Cassandra smiled, sickly. "Force fields are gone and with the planet about to explode it'll be a quick death. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me. But for now, bye bye darlings." Just then, several beams took away Cassandra and her attendants.

"_Heat levels rising."_

"Reset the computer. "Moss cried out to no one in particular.

Jabe shook her head sadly. "Only the Stewart knew how to do that."

Rose looked at Illyria who was thinking. Rose could see in Illyria's eyes that this was a regular thing having to figure out something on a spot. You can see that Illyria's eyes were old, that she had seen so much, so much pain and agony. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Illyria talking.

"No, we can do it by hand. There's a system restore switch somewhere on board. Jabe with me." Illyria turned to everyone in the room. "You lot just stay low. " lastly she turned to Rose. "Rose, stay with them and stay safe." Rose nodded and sat on the floor next to the Moxx. With that Jabe and Illyria ran out of the room together, towards the engine room.

"Why did you let her get away?" Jabe asked Illyria as they ran.

They didn't slow down as Illyria replied. "I didn't. I can easily bring her back with my sonic screwdriver. But right now, I need to concentrate on trying to save as many lives as I can." They entered the engine room. "And guess where the witch is." She nodded towards the other side of the razor sharp fans. Illyria ran over to the breaker leaver and pulled it down. Illyria soniced it. "If I just reset the computer, the lever should hold longer without someone having to hold. Whatever you do, do not touch it because you can set fire and I don't want that."

Jabe gave there a small smile. "Then get going Time-Lady."

Illyria grinned and made her way over, avoiding the fans that were still turning round. But slower.

As she was nearly there it started going faster. Her eyes widen, she looked back and saw that Jabe was now holding down the level and the fans were slowing again. She took the opportunity and went forward. She turned back; as she heard a cry of pain coming from Jabe and saw that she was on fire.

Illyria ran over to the box at the end and pulled down the lever. She yelled. "Shields up!"

She walked back to Jabe. Jabe laid there, dead. The fire had killed her, she shook her head. Trying to keep her anger in, she left.

Illyria entered the gallery, ignoring everyone and heading over to Jabe's partners who accompanied her. She had to break then news of what had happened to Jabe, but telling them she did it to save everyone on board. Which was completely true.

"You all right?" Rose asked, concerned for the alien.

Illyria nodded, but still not looking at her. "Yeah, full of ideas." She clasped her hands together, pacing around the room which gained everyone's attention. "I said this to Jabe earlier. I had to let Cassandra go because I had to stop everyone from dying which was more important, at that particular time. So, idea number one; now I can bring her back, the teleportation through five-thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two." Illyria walks over to the ostrich egg. "This feed must be hidden nearby." She smashed it open and took out a small silver device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me then this teleportation feed can be reversed." She twisted the device backwards and a few seconds later, Casandra re-appeared in her original spot.

"…Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces!" Cassandra blinked and looked around in shock. In front of her was Illyria with her arms crossed against her chest, and a scowl on her face.

"The _last_ human." Illyria sneered.

Casandra chuckled nervously. "So, you passed my little test. This makes you eligible to join, they, er, human club."

Illyria narrowed her eyes at Cassandra. "People have died Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of the technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then Illyria and watch me mile and cry and flutter." Suddenly Illyria saw a creak on Cassandras skin, as she babbled on.

Illyria smirked. "And creek?"

"And what?" Casandra blinked.

"You're creaking." Nodding to where she was looking at and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Cassandra's eye's looked around in panic. "Ah, I'm drying out. Please someone moisturise me. Where are my lovely servants! My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

Illyria shrugged "Your own fault. You raised the temperatures."

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh. Illyria. I'll do anything, I'm sorry." Cassandra cried.

Rose tugged on Illyria's jacket, making Illyria glance at her. "Help her."

Illyria shook her head. "Everything has it's time Rose and everything dies." Rose nodded but still saddened that they couldn't help Cassandra.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra shrieked, before her skin splattered everywhere. Illyria walks out leaving Rose standing there looking at the remains of Cassandra.

Illyria walked down the corridors, to find Rose looking out of one of the observation deck windows. She walked up to the human with her hands in her pocket, looking out with her.

Rose looked at the scattered rocks flying past the ship outside. "The end of the Earth, It's gone. Nobody even saw it because we were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it. All those years, all that history and no one was even looking." Rose commented, saddened.

Illyria held out her hand to Rose. "Come with me." Rose took it and they walked back to the Tardis. Illyria set the co-ordinates for Earth.

Rose and Illyria stepped out of the Tardis, onto a busy street. Rose looked around at everyone walking by.

Illyria was first to break the silence. "You'll think it'll last forever, people, cars and concrete but it won't. One day it'll be gone, even the sky." Illyria took a deep breath. "My planet's gone, it burned just like Earth. It's all dust and rocks way before its time."

Rose looked at Illyria with both pity and shock. "What happened?"

"There was a war. We lost." Illyria shook her head, trying to keep her face emotionless.

"A war with who? What about your people?" Rose asked.

"I'm a time-lady. I'm the last of the Time-ladies. Everyone's all gone. If it wasn't for the Doctor I wouldn't be standing here right now. He sacrificed himself to save me. I'm the only survivor and I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me." Rose pointed out and smiled slightly.

Illyria looks at Rose in concern. "You've seen how dangerous it is travelling with me. Are you sure you don't want to stay at home?"

"I don't know." Rose shook her head and looked up "What I want-." She sniffed the air. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

Illyria chuckles. "Yeah, I can."

Rose nods. "I want chips." Sending Illyria a grin.

Illyria returned one. "Me too, I don't remember the last time I had chips to be honest."

Rose linked her arm with Illyria's "Right then, before you get me back in that box of yours, chips it is and you can pay."

Illyria tapped her pockets. "Sorry, I never carry around cash unless it's an emergency."

Rose giggled. "What sort of traveller are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We only got five billion years till the chops close" the pair of them laughed.

They were arbour to enter the chip shop when Illyria turned sharply hearing a fairly familiar voice behind her, in a sort of whisper _"Illyria, please. Help me.."_

Rose turned to lo at Illyria who stood there. "You okay?"

Illyria turned and nodded. "Yeah, thought I heard something." She shrugged and they both went inside the chip shop.

xxx-Note-xxx

I hope you guys like this. Two episodes out of the way. Review, fav and follow would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unquiet Dead - Part 1

As Illyria was flying the Tardis, it seemed to be very bumpy and jerky. Rose was hanging onto one of the railings, surrounding the console and Illyria was holding onto the console, flying the Tardis.

"Hold that down!" Illyria called to Rose, pointing to a button.

"I am holding it down!" Rose yelled.

"Hold them both down."

Rose shook her head and groaned. "Not going to work." She tried to reach across the console to the button. But it was no use, she couldn't reach it.

"Ok, so i took you to the future in my Time Machine. Now how about the past? I'm thinking 1860, how does that sound?"

Rose smiled. "What happens in 1860?"

Illyria smiled and shrugged. "Not much really but let's find out! Hold on tight!" She pressed down the level, close to the console screen and the Tardis materialized at the end of a snowy street. Both Illyria and Rose fell on their back, due to a rough landing.

"Blimey!" Rose muttered.

Illyria jumped up and helps Rose. "Sorry about that, sometimes that does happen."

"Yeah, rough landing. So where are we?" Rose questioned with a smile on her face.

"The Tardis is meant to be driven with two people. There used to be two, since it was me and the Doctor. But I'm all that's left so i think i deserve medal." She grinned. "Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860." Illyria pointed at the screen in front of her.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose breathed.

Illyria crossed her arms across her chest. "And it's all yours."

Rose looked up at her. "But. It's like this, think about it though. Christmas 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished and it'll never happen again. Except you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

Illyria nodded and smiled. "Not a bad life, huh"

"Better with two. Come on then." Rose was about to walk towards the door but a hand grabbed her, before she could move.

Rose looked at Illyria in confusion. She smirked. "You can't go out looking like that. You'll start a riot otherwise, we'll we both with. Come on, I'll take you to the Tardis wardrobe." With that Rose was taken to a massive room, filled with a variety of clothing, her eyes widen at the sight. Bloody hell. She thought.

Rose and Illyria met up in the console room. Illyria was wearing a purple Victorian gown while Rose was wearing a black one. Illyria had her hair tied in a side fishtail braid while Rose had hers in a bun.

"Now we have nice dresses for this century's." They shared a grin. Illyria was about to walk, but Rose stopped her. "Oh, no. You stay there. You've done this god knows how many times. This is my turn." With that Rose strolled towards the Tardis doors, opening them. Illyria followed behind. They stepped onto a new layer of snow.

"Onwards to history. You ready?" Illyria said, nearly unable to contain her joy. Rose nodded, smiled and linked arms with Illyria. They walked arm in arm down the street with a choir singing in the background. Illyria unhooked her arm with Rose and picked up one of the newspapers and grimaced at it. "I've got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care." Rose said, still looking around in awe and excitement. She truly was with a time-traveller, and it finally felt like she was where she belonged.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care." She chuckled.

Illyria narrowed her eyes at the paper in front of her like she was accusing it of something. "It's not the Naples either."

Rose shrugged. "I don't care."

Illyria looked at her with eyebrows raised. "We're in Cardiff."

"Oh." Rose's shoulder drop, feeling slightly disappointed, but at least they were still in the past. She started walking towards the theatre with Illyria, just as they heard screaming from inside it, loud screaming. Illyria straightened up and sent Rose a grin of excitement. "That's more like it!"

Illyria and Rose ran into the theatre, just in time to see a blue, floating type of gas entity coming out of what looked like a pale woman. The entity started flying around as the crowd of people flee the theatre.

A man jumped on the stage, addressing everyone. He yelled. "Stay in your seats, I beg you. It's a lantern show. It's trickery!"

A man and woman ran in the middle of the chaos. The young woman pointed. "There she is Sir."

"I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that."

"This is just brilliant." Illyria couldn't keep the grin off her face. The corpse collapsed and Illyria h\dashed up to the man on the stage. "Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah, the wag reveals herself does she? I trust you've satisfied Madame!" The man chided.

As Illyria's back was turned. The man and woman who ran in earlier picked up the old woman's corpse and ran off. Rose was able to see them just in time. "Oi, leave her alone. Illyria I'll get them!" Rose just about heard Illyria's reply. "Be careful Rose!"

Illyria turned to the man again. "Did it speak? Or say anything? Oh, I'm Illyria by the way." She held out her hand, the man took it placing a gentle kiss on her palm before letting go.

Before Illyria could say anything in the corner of her eye she spotted something blue moving out of the lamps. Illyria turned to look at it, her eyes widen as she realised. "The gas! It's made of gas!" She hurried as fast as she could out of the theatre. Looking around frantically for Rose. "Rose!" She screamed. She had already lost her companion on the second trip, she was getting rusty.

The man from earlier ran up to her. "You're not escaping me, Madame. What do you know about hobgoblin, mmm? Projection on glass I suppose

"Now, is really not a good time. Bye" With that Illyria starts running off behind the carriage that belonged to the two people. Illyria spots a carriage near her and climbs in shouting to the driver. "You there, follow that hearse!"

"I can't do that, Ma'am." The driver exclaimed.

Illyria groaned irritated. "And why not!"

"I'll give you a very good reason why not, because this is my coach." A man said angrily next to her. Illyria moved over a little bit giving the man a bit more room.

Illyria shoved the guy inside with her. "Well, come on then!" She turned to the driver. "Follow that hearse!" Pointing forwards. The carriage moves forwards following it.

"Everything ok back there, Mr. Dickens." The driver called back.

"No! It is not!" Grunted Dickens.

Illyria sharply turned to the guy next to her. "What did he say?" She said in shock.

Dickens didn't look amused by the woman sitting next to him. "Let me say this first and I am not without a sense of humour."

Illyria grinned and asked. "Dickens?"

"Yes."

"As in Charles Dickens. The Charles Dickens?" Illyria chuckles, unable to keep the smile of her face "You are brilliant. 100% brilliant. Me and my best friend are major fans of your work. Amazing, if he were he right now, he would go ballistic. He would be in for a major shock. Honestly Charles. Can I call you Charles? I am such a big fan, the Doctor's a bigger one, but still, I can't believe I'm meeting you."

"A big what?" Dickens asked confused.

"Fan." Illyria stated. "Number one's, we are."

"How are you exactly a fan?" He asked till confused. "In what way do you resemble a means of keeping yourself cool?"

Illyria shakes her head and chuckles. "No, it means fanatic or devoted to. Though mind you that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's all that about? It was rubbish that bit."

"I thought you said you were my fan?" Dickens peered over to Illyria.

Illyria shrugs. "Well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it always cracks me up. No actually sorry, forget about it." She tapped the roof of the carriage. "Go faster!"

Dickens turned to Illyria and asked. "And who exactly is in that hearse?"

"Rose, my friend. She's only nineteen and it's all my fault. She's in my care and now she's in danger. Really, I should've left her at home. I just didn't want to be alone." Illyria shook her head sadly.

"So why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is more important!" Dickens turned to the driver. "Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" He shouted.

"Yes Sir." The driver called.

Illyria sent Dickens a grin. "Attaboy, Charlie!"

"Nobody calls me Charlie."

Illyria smiled, still looking forwards. "Except the ladies and if you haven't noticed. _I'm a lady_."

"How do you know that?" Dickens demanded.

"I told you." Illyria grinned and turned to Dickens. "Me and my best friend are your number one fans!"

Dickens shook his head. "Number one fan. You act more like a mad woman."

The driver stopped just outside a house. Charles helped Illyria out of the carriage before Illyria ran up to the door. Knocking on it. A young maid opened it looking slightly nervous at seeing her. The maid remembered her form the theatre. "I'm sorry Madame, but we're closed."

Dickens shook his head and looked at the maid. "Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your Master."

The maid still looked nervous. "I'm sorry but he's not in, Sir."

"Don't lie to me child. Summon him at one." He demanded.

The maid shook her head, looking at the pair. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come another day, the Master is indisposed." She tried to shut the door but Illyria slammed her hand on the door and caught sight of one of the gas lamps. It was flickering blue.

Illyria pointed toward the gas lamps, and looked at the maid. "Having trouble with your gas?"

Dickens looks at where Illyria was. "What the Shakespeare is going on?" Illyria walks through the door past the maid, ignoring her pleas. "Ma'am, you can't come inside!"

Illyria pressed her ear on the wall ad listened. "There's something in the walls. Something in the gas pipes."

"Let me out!" A voice knocked Illyria out of her thinking. "Open the door!"

"That's her!" Illyria said to Dickens, as she ran of towards the voice. She bumped into another guy, everyone calls Sneed.

"How dare you Madame! This is my house!" Sneed said to Ilyria, as she barges past him.

"Shut up!" Cried Dickens and runs past to help Illyria.

Sneed turned to the maid. "Gwyneth, I told you!"

Rose cried again. "Let me out! Somebody open the door." Suddenly Rose's voice got muffled and Illyria kicks down the door. She smiled as she pulled Rose away from the two walking dead's who were holding Rose.

Dickens stared at them wide eyed. "It's got to be a prank. It must be. Were under some mesmeric influence."

Illyria shook her head "Nope it's the walking dead." She turned to Rose. "You okay?"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, nice to see you again." She chuckles.

Illyria nods. "Same here."

Rose peered over Illyria's shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." Illyria grinned like a cheesier cat.

Rose chuckles. "Okay." She looked back towards the corpses, just as Illyria does.

Illyria turned her focus on the two corpses in front of them and turned serious. "My name is Illyria. Who are you then? What do you want?"

The corpses spoke, as if there were dozen of people speaking at once. "Falling. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh." The blue gas left the bodies and went back into the pot lamps in the room. The corpses flop onto the floor in front of them.

They were all sitting around the living room. Gwyneth was pouring tea for each of the guests and they all listened to Rose shout at Sneed. Illyria smirked in amusement at Rose. "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander you dirty old man!" Gesturing her body.

Sneed looked outraged. "I won't be spoken to like this!"

Rose ignored him and continued her rant. "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan of and leave me to die! So come on, talk!"

Sneed looked unhappy at the floor. "It's not my fault. It's this house. It's always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back and then the stiffs, er, dear departed started getting restless."

Dickens snorted, not willing to believe anything he's saying and moved away from the other three slightly. "Tommyrot!"

Sneed looked at him. "You witnessed it. Can't keep the buggers down sir. They walk and it's the queerest thing but they hang onto scraps."

Gwyneth places a cup of tea next to Illyria on the side table. "Black, one sugar. Just the way you like it Ma'am."

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to you performance sir, just as she planned." Sneed tried to persuade Charles.

Dickens shook his head, not wanting to believe any of it. "Morbid Fancy."

Illyria snorted, making everyone look at her. She turned to Dickens, looking him in the eye. "Come one Charlie. You saw it with your own eyes. You were there! If you're going to waste my time and keep denying it just shut up." She turned to everyone. "The most important thing is though, what's up with the gas?" turning to Sneed, as she said the last part.

Sneed shrugged, completely out of answers. "I have no idea ma'am. It's never happened before."

Illyria nodded in though mode. "That means, whatever this creature is, it's getting stronger. Which means the rift is getting wider and something is sneaking its way through to this world."

Rose looked at Illyria confused. "I'm sorry, what's the rift?"

Illyria turned to everyone, they all seemed eager to know. "Basically, everything in this world has a weak point. The rift is a weak point in time and space and it's a connection between this world and another. Most of the time, the rift is the cause of ghost stories."

Sneed nodded, understanding most of what the woman had said. "It's how I got the house so cheap, the stories go back generations." At that point Illyria looked at Dickens, who walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Rose flinched slightly but Illyria just looked at the door before turning back to Sneed as he continued to talk. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like me."

Illyria nodded and walked towards the room Dickens had walked into earlier. As she went in, she saw him looking for something, waving his hand everywhere as if looking for something that could hold up the corpses. She leaned on the doorway for a few minutes just watching him, slightly amused.

Humans, sometimes they just don't want to believe in the impossible.

"Checking for strings?" Illyria smirked.

Dickens didn't look up at her, but kept on looking around. "Wires perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

Illyria sighed, looking at the man. "Come on Charlie. Perhaps I was a bit rude back there when I told you to shut up. I seem to be ruse a lot lately, look I'm sorry. But I'm going to tell you the truth; you have one of the best minds in the world! Even a genius like you won't deny what you saw back there!"

Dickens gritted his teeth and shook his head furiously. "I cannot accept that."

Illyria ignored his last comment and continued. "And what does the human body do when it decomposes. It breaks down and produces gas. It's the perfect home for these wonderful gas creatures. No wonder they can only enter dead people. They can just slip in side and use it like they were alive. Just like your driver and coach but they need something dead to be able to live."

"Stop it!" Dickens yelled. "Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

Illyria shook her head. "No, but every day you learn something different, something new. Even if you think you know everything."

Dickens sighed, turning to Illyria serious. "I've always railed against fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man who revelled in them but that's exactly what they are, an illusion! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force of good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o-lanterns. I which case, I wonder if I have wasted my brief span here. So tell me, Illyria, has it all been for nothing?"

Illyria had finished talking to Dickens and walked with him back to the living room, where Sneed still resides. She went to find Rose and Gwyneth, who had disappeared from the room just after she did. She found the pair talking, but something made her stop to listen in on what Gwyneth was saying. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawing, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame! And the noise, and the metal boxes raving past, and the birds in the sky, no their metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying! And you, you've flown so far. Further that anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness. The big bad wolf." Gwyneth looked at Rose in horror of what she had just said. "I'm so sorry, Miss."

"It's alright." Rose soothed her.

Gwyneth shook her head, not looking at Rose. "I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight and she told me to hide it."

"It's getting stronger and more powerful, isn't it?" Illyria asked, startling the two with her presence. They saw Illyria leaning against the doorway of the room, looking at them.

Gwyneth nodded. "All the time miss. Every night, voices in my head." Tapping her forehead.

Illyria nodded. "It's because you're on top of the rift. You're a part of it. You're the key."

Gwyneth looked at her curiously and with hopeful eyes. "I've tried to make sense of it ma'am. Consulted the spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

Illyria looked relieved about something. "That's good. You can show us what to do." Illyria wanted see what Gwyneth could actually do, she had never seen anything like this before and it completely fascinates her when she's found something she doesn't know about yet.

Gwyneth looked at Rose, who also looked confused on what Illyria was saying but turned to Illyria and asked. "What to do where Ma'am?"

Illyria grinned and pushed herself off the side of the door and crossing her arms. "We are going to have a séance."

xxx-Note-xxx

_Please let me know what you think of the story so far!_

_Fave, Follow and Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Unquiet Dead - Part 2

Everyone in the house was gathered in the living room, with a table in the middle of it. Gwyneth sat in the centre with Illyria on her left and Dickens on her right.

Gwyneth took a hesitant breath. "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of the Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." She held out her hands, with everyone following her. Dickens hesitated.

Dickens made no move. "I can't take part in this." He said outraged. He still didn't want to believe everything he had seen tonight.

Illyria rolled her eyes; she was seriously getting annoyed with him, even though she was still one of his biggest fans. He's just not using that brilliant brain of his. "Humbug much? Have an open mind Charlie." She held out her hand for Rose to take, which she did.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask, Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl." Pointing at Gwyneth. "Knows nothing."

"Don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." Illyria said sarcastically and grinned.

Rose chuckled. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Now sit down Charlie boy. We might need you." Dickens sighed and listened to the woman. He sat down next to Rose and Mr. Sneed. Illyria nodded in appreciation. "Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

Gwyneth closed her eyes and concentrated. "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Faint whispering started filling the room. Each of them looked around slightly trying to pin point the voices, but ended up with nothing.

Illyria looked around. "Can you hear that?" She asked the others around her.

Dickens was still shaking his head. "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly!"

Rose was getting really annoyed with the man and nodded towards Gwyneth. "Look at her!" They all looked at Gwyneth to see her surrounded in a light blue mist floating around her.

Gwyneth gasped. She could feel them inside of her. "I can feel them! I can see them!" The gas tendrils drifted above their heads.

Rose looked to Illyria a little confused. "What's it saying?"

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you are the one in control. Allow them through."

The maid shook her head, scared of what could happen. "No, I can't."

Illyria said calmly. "Yes you can. I have faith in you Gwyneth, make the link."

Gwyneth was hesitant but agreed. "Okay." She nodded. She made the link and blue outlines of people appeared behind Gwyneth. Sneed look at the blue figures in shock, he didn't think it would actually work or that he was just going crazy.

"Great Gods! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed cried, still looking at the figures like their alien. Which they are but still. Illyria shook her head at him.

"The other side of the universe." She corrected him.

"Pity us! Pity the Gelth." Illyria inwardly winced; she knew what they were now. Part really didn't like it. "There is so little time. Help us!" The Gelth cried.

"What do you want us to do?" Illyria asked the blue figures.

"The rift. Take the girl into the rift to make the bridge." Illyria didn't know what to do, she just didn't want something bad to happen and she wouldn't be able to fix it.

"What for?" Illyria questioned.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction. Pity us!" The Gelth cried.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Illyria never did find out what happened to the Gelth in the end, so she was curious so find out those details as well.

"Once we had physical form like you, but then the war came." Illyria looked down. She knew what war they were talking about. It's the same one that destroyed her home world.

"War? What war?" Dickens asked now fully interested in what was happening.

"The time war." Rose glanced at Illyria. She knew that her world was a part of the Time war. One of the reasons she no longer had a home to go back to. She only got the small details but not much, so she was interested in what these Gelth had to say. "The whole universe convulsed. The time war raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away and we're trapped in the gaseous state."

"Which is why you need the corpses." Illyria nodded, understanding.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical sense and nobody was hurt in any way. We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."

"But we can't." Rose protested.

Illyria gave Rose a look. "Why not? It could save their lives Rose." She turned back to the Gelth not noticing that Rose was staring at her in disbelief.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth went back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth fell forwards unconscious on the table. Illyria leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

"Gwyneth?" Rose went over to the unconscious maid. "You okay?"

"It's all true." Dickens muttered looking at Illyria sitting opposite him.

Rose put Gwyneth on one of the lounge chairs and dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead. Gwyneth's eyes started fluttering open. Rose soothed her. "It's all right. You just fell asleep."

Gwyneth sat up slowly. "But my Angels, miss. They came didn't they? Don't they need me?"

Illyria nodded, looking at Gwyneth. "They need you Gwyneth. You're their only hope. The only chance of survival."

Rose looked at her with a slight glare. "I told you, leave her alone. She exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Illyria sighed and closed her eyes. Leaning the back of her head against the wall behind her. Rose gave Gwyneth a glass of water ."Here, drink this."

Mr. Sneed turned to Illyria. "What did you say Illyria? Explain it again. What were they?"

Illyria opened her eyes and sighed again. "Aliens."

"Like foreigners you mean?"

"Not along the lines I was thinking but if it makes it easier. They're up there." Illyria explained pointing to the ceiling.

"Brecon?" Mr. Sneed asked. Illyria rolled her eyes. Sometimes humans can be so slow it's almost painful.

Illyria tried to explain it so the human herd could understand. She shrugged. "Sure, if you like. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff and the roads blocked. At the moment only a few can get through. But they are week and can only test drive the bodies for a short period of time before they have to revert back to gas and hide in the pipes."

Dickens nodded, now fully understanding what she said. "Which is why they need the girl."

Rose stood up and placed her hand on her hips, in front of Gwyneth. "They are not having her."

"But she can help. She's part of the rift herself, she's been living on it since she was a child. She can open it, make a bridge and let them through." Illyria said looking at Rose.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world inhabiting cadavers." Dickens look amazed over at Illyria. "When these creatures mentioned this time war. You looked down and sad, like you already knew what it was, why is that?"

It's a good system." Illyria sighed, looking over to Dickens. "I fought in the time war. One of the most horrible wars in the history of the universe. Me and my best friend the Doctor ended it but it cost the Doctor his life." Dickens was shocked at what he had just heard. This woman only looked her mid twenty's and she was able to stop a war and she lost her best friend to it as well.

Rose shook her head, still not agreeing with Illyria. "You can't let them run around in dead people."

Illyria shrugged. "Why not? It's just like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though I can." Illyria said giving Rose a look.

"But- but it's just wrong." Rose exclaimed. "Those bodies were living people. We should be respecting them. Even in death!"

"Do you carry a donor card?" Illyria arched an eyebrow as she asked the question, directed at Rose.

Rose pauses for a second, not really knowing what to say next. "That's – That's different.."

"Yeah, it is different. But you're gonna have to get used to this Rose. It's either this or go home. It's your choice." Illyria said, getting really annoyed at the human she wanted to come along. "Look Rose, I can't worry about a few corpses when the Gelth are dying out. Time is short, you heard what they said!"

"I don't care, they are not having her!" Rose protested again.

Gwyneth clears her throat, she liked that Rose cared enough to help her but it was ultimately her decision to make whether to help or not. "Don't I get a say Miss?"

Rose turned to her. "Look, you don't understand what's going on." Gwyneth was sitting up looking up at Rose and Illyria as Illyria waked over to Rose's side.

"You would say that Miss because it's very clear inside your head, you think I'm stupid." Gwyneth said softly, gazing up at Rose.

"That's not fair." Rose tried to say something that didn't make her look like Gwyneth had just said.

Gwyneth shook her head and leaned forward slightly. "It's true though. Things might be very different where you're from but here and now, I know my own mind and the angels need me." She looks at Illyria. "Illyria, what do I have to do?"

Illyria looks at Gwyneth in concern. "You don't have to do anything you know."

"My angels sent me on a holy mission, ever since I was child. Tell me what do I have to do?"

Illyria nodded and smiled. She walked around as she talked. "We need to find the rift. So there must be a spot weaker than any others." She turned to Mr. Sneed. "Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? A place where most of the ghost have been seen?"

Mr. Sneed to a moment to consider answering before he actually did. He sighed. "The morgue. That the place we've seen the most Ghosts

"Any chance you were going to say Gazebo is there?" Rose tried to Joke. But none of them got it.

Each of them walked down into the cold basement, where the morgue is held. There were bodies laid out on tables with white sheets covering them.

"Talk about bleak house." Illyria commented looking around.

"The thing is Illyria, the Gelth don't succeed because I know for a fact that dead people weren't walking around in 1869." Rose commented, looking at Illyria.

Illyria shook her head. "Time is a flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten just like that." Snapping her fingers to show her how quick. "Nothing is ever safe. Always remember that. _Nothing_." Rose nodded understanding.

"Illyria I think the room is getting colder." Dickens commented as he looked around the room and shivering slightly.

Each of them looks around the room as they start hearing the whispers again. Blue mist fly's around the room. "You have come to help. Praise Illyria. Praise her."

Rose stepped forward. "Promise me, you won't hurt her!"

"Hurry, please. So little time!" The Gelth cries, basically ignoring what Rose had just said.

Illyria walks in front of everyone, speaking to the Gelth. "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution alright."

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth smiles look between Rose and Illyria.

Illyria sighs. "Ok, where's the weak point?" She asked the Gelth.

The Gelth gestured itself. "Here beneath the arch." Gwyneth moved slowly into the blue gas figures.

Rose looked at Gwyneth and shook her head. "You don't have to do this."

"My Angels." Gwyneth started, ignoring Rose and her concerns.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void! Let us through!"

"Yes I can see you! I can see you." Gwyneth smiled widely. It was working.

"The bridge is establishing. It is done. The bridge is made." Gwyneth's mouth opens up and dozens of blue gas figures pour out of her mouth, one by one. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth turned into a dark orange and red figure with sharp teeth, hovering above Gwyneth. It's voice deepens and turning into more of a sneer tone.

"The Gelth will come through, full force." It snarled. Illyria grabbed Rose and took a couple of hasty steps back. All the blue gas figures start flying into the dead bodies surrounding the edge of the room.

Mr. Sneed walks forward, so he was nearly standing in front of Gwyneth. "Stop child, please. This has gone far enough. Please stop this at once." Before anyone could help him one of the bodies grabbed Mr. Sneed's neck and snapped it. Killing him. Another blue creature floated inside of him.

The Gelth in Mr. Sneed talked. "We need bodies. All of you must die so that we may live."

"No." Dickens cried backing away with Illyria and Rose. Illyria kept Rose behind her, shielding her from harm.

Rose and Illyria kept backing up, as a number of moving corpses started cornering them. Illyria looked over to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth! Send them back!"

Dickens looked around frightened, not knowing what to do. He looked over to Illyria and Rose who were near the back of the room, opposite to him. "Illyria. I'm sorry. I can't. This new world of yours is too much for me." With that he runs up the staircase behind him.

Illyria looks behind her to see a cage; she pushes Rose into it along with herself. Shutting it. Their backs were against the wall, the furthest away from the gate door as possible. The Gelth corpse hands were trying to reach them through the bars but still unable to.

Illyria looked at them and snarled. "I trusted you! I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and its flesh." The Gelth chanted together.

Illyria narrowed her eyes at them. "Not while I'm alive you're not!"

Rose turned t Illyria, panicking. "But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die isn't it?" She asked, hoping for a good answer.

Illyria looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?"

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's my entire fault." Illyria shook her head. "I never should've brought you here."

Rose shook her head, looking over to Illyria. "It's not your fault." She shrugged, now looking at the corpses trying to get into the cage with them. "I wanted to come."

Illyria turned to Rose wide eye with fear clear in her eyes. "But, what about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. I always thought I would die saving the world again but now I'm going to die in a dungeon... In Cardiff! It's just not on!" She looked at the corpses again.

Rose shrugged and looked at Illyria again. "But we won't just die though. We'll become one of those things." Nodding towards the living dead. "We'll go down fighting yeah?"

Illyria smirked. "Oh, yeah. I like the way you're thinking Rose Tyler."

Rose held her hand out. "Together?" Illyria took it and squeezed, nodding in acceptation.

Illyria smiles at Rose. "I'm so glad I met you. You know you remind me of my little sister. She would never go down without a fight." She chuckled, she loved her little sister. Her parents weren't very nice people so she would look after her when she had the time. She had always promised to take her with herself and the Doctor when she was old enough and finished her schooling.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Rose. Rose smiled. It was nice meeting you to."

Just at that moment Dickens come yelling down the stairs, for Illyria. Rose and Illyria looked a him confused. Hadn't he run off?

"Illyria! Gas. Turn off the flame and turn up the gas! Now fill the room with it and hurry." Dickens cried over the moaning of the Gelth.

Illyria looked at Dickens amazed. He was brilliant! "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens shouted, holding his hanky to his face trying to breathe as he turned off the flames and turned on the gas to each of the pot flames in the room.

Illyria smiled, still holding onto Rose's hand. "Fill the room with gas and it'll draw them out of the hosts. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound." She chuckles. Just as she did the corpses turned their direction to Dickens who was now backing up to the back wall, keeping as far away from them as possible.

"I hope, oh lord. I hope this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Dickens commented.

"How about some more gas?" Illyria asked braking one of the gas pipes next to her and opening the cage herself and Rose were locked in. At that moment all the bodies collapsed and the Gelth were extracted from them.

Illyria moved towards Gwyneth. "Gwyneth you need to send them back! They lied! They're not angels!"

"Liars?" Gwyneth questioned in a very hollow tone.

Illyria moved closer. "Look at me Gwyneth. If your mother and father were here they would say exactly the same thing. They'd give you the strength to fight them. Fight it Gwyneth. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe." Rose coughed for air."

Illyria turned to Dickens. "Get her out of here!"

Rose stopped him, saying stubbornly. "No, I'm not leaving them."

"They're too strong." Gwyneth gasped.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift. Gwyneth you can do it I believe in you."

Gwyneth took a couple seconds to answer. "I can't send them back but I can hold them in this place. Go!" She took a match box out of her apron and took out a single match.

"You can't!" Rose cried. She tried to run forward but Illyria held her back.

Gwyneth looked at the three of them and shouted. "Leave this place!"

"Charlie, Rose. Get out now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" Rose took one last look at Illyria and followed Dickens up the stair case.

Illyria turned back to Gwyneth looking conflicted about something. Illyria looked at her eyes, they were dull and dead. Gwyneth was slightly hunched over with a blank look in her face. Illyria checked her pulse on her neck and shook her head. She was already dead. "I am so sorry this happened to you." She kissed her forehead. "Thank you." With that Illyria ran up the stairs following the same pattern at Dickens and Rose did to get out of the house.

Illyria runs out the door full speed, just as the building blows up. Knocking her a few feet away, landing on her back. In the distance Rose and Dickens run towards her and look up at the burning building. Illyria was covered in dust from the explosion and stood up.

Rose saw the sad look ok Illyria's face. "She didn't make it. What happened?"

"She was already dead Rose. From the moment she stood into that arch way. There was nothing I could've done. I'm sorry." Illyria shook her head sadly. "But Gwyneth saved the world and your futures. She closed the rift."

"But she helped us, saved us. She even spoke to us." Rose protested,

"The poor child." Dickens sighed sadly. "The cost of her life. There are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you Illyria."

"She saved the world. A simple servant girl and nobody will know." Rose stated, looking at the burning building in front of her.

Illyria, Rose and Dickens walk down the street up to the Tardis. Illyria get her key from her necklace as she speaks. "Well, Charlie boy. I've to, er, go in my little shed here. Won't be long." She grinned.

Rose turned to Dickens. "So what are you going to do now?" Illyria turned to hear his answer just as she unlocked the Tardis.

Dickens smiled. "I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

Illyria chuckles and moves forward. "I see you've cheered up."

"Exceedingly." Dickens laughs. "This morning I thought I knew everything in this world. Nut now I've only just started. All these huge and wonderful notions Illyria. I'm completely inspired, I must write about them!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questions.

"I shall be subtle." Dickens supplied shortly. "There are so many ideas floating around in my head. I could write so many new things."

Illyria nods at him. "It's good to meet you Charles Dickens. It's time to say good bye." She shakes his hand.

Rose goes up to Dickens and shakes his hand as well. "Good bye ad thanks." She kissed his cheek and followed Illyria into the Tardis. Before they could propyl go in Dickens calls out for them again.

"I don't understand. In what way is this good bye? Where are you going?" Dickens asked confused.

Illyria patted the Tardis. You'll see. In the secret shed." She smirked.

"Upon my soul, Illyria. It's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations there's some mystery you still haven't explained. Who are you really?"

Illyria shrugged. "Just passing through."

"But, you have such knowledge of the future to come. I don't wish to impose but I must ask. My books, Illyria. Do they last?" Dickens sounded hopeful, he wanted his book to be remembered.

"Forever!" Illyria stated with a smile. She turned to Rose. "Right, now we need to go. Come along Rose." She pulled Rose into the Tardis with her.

"In- In the box? Both of you?" Dickens questioned with confusion.

"Yep, see ya Charlie." With that Illyria closes the Tardis door and walks up to the controls.

Rose comes up to her asking. "Doesn't history change if he writes about blue ghosts?"

Illyria shook her head. "Unfortunately he won't get a chance. He'll die before he can publish it. Next year is 1870 and that's the year he dies." She looks on the console screen to see Charles Dickens still standing there watching the Tardis. "How about we give him one last surprise." Sending Rose a grin, one in which she returned and the both watched the screen as Illyria dematerializes the Tardis from the street they parked at.

Illyria turned to Rose. "Now let's get out of these dresses. I honestly hate dresses unless I have to wear one."

xxx-Note-xxx

_I'm not getting any reviews. __**Sad face.**__ Please let me know if you like it so far!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Aliens of London - Part 1

Illyria was in the console room, fixing some wires beneath the console when Rose walked down. Rose crouched beside her and smiled slightly. "You okay down there?"

Illyria nodded, still focused on what she's doing. "Perfect. Just a few wires I needed to fix. I haven't had much time to look at the poor girl. The old girl kept getting hit by the Doctor. The idiot seemed to think she likes being hit with a hammer." She chuckled slightly. While the Tardis sent an irritated hum. "I know, I know. He always did it behind my back. I'm sorry, ok. Do you forgive me?" The Tardis sent a gentle hum, saying 'I forgive you'.

Rose just looked at Illyria amused that she was talking to the machine. She cleared her throat, making Illyria look up at her. "Um, I was wondering if I could pop home? Only for a bit." She said the last bit quickly, seeing the dismay on Illyria's face.

Illyria nodded and smirked. "I thought you would've got tired of me by now….Sure, home it is." She jumped up, out of the grating and closed the latch. Illyria looked at her console screen and started pressing buttons. She grimaced slightly when the Tardis made a loud creaking noise that echoed throughout the room. "Oh, you don't sound good. What's wrong with you today?"

The Tardis materialised, Illyria and Rose stepped out. Illyria breathed in the London air and leaned against the Tardis.

Rose turned to Illyria. "So, how long have I been gone?"

Illyria looked at her watch on her left wrist. "Twelve hours, give or take an hour. It's hard to drive a Tardis by yourself since it's meant to be flown by six." She shrugged.

Rose nodded, understanding. She realised that Illyria didn't like talking about her home planet or her friend 'The Doctor' unless she says something about it first. "Right, well I won't be long. Just wanna see my mum." Rose turned and started heading down the road.

Illyria nodded, she yelled. "What are you going to tell her?"

Rose turned back round and shrugged. "I don't know. I've been to the year Five-Billion and only been gone, twelve hours. Give or take an hour?" She shakes her head. "Nah, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, and don't disappear." With that she walks up the stairs to her mother's flat.

Illyria smiled slightly as she strokes the Tardis, she really didn't sound good earlier when they landed. Illyria was about to head inside until she spotted what looked like an old poster on the ground near her. She strolled up to it and her eye's widened in horror before running into the Tardis, up to the console and scanning it. She swore in gallifreyan and ran to the Tyler's residence as fast as she could.

Illyria burst through the Tyler's door to see Rose engulfed in a bear hug with tears running down her face. She chuckled nervously as Rose glared at her. "Um, it's not twelve hour, it was twelve month. You've been gone a whole year."

Illyria and Rose were sat on the sofas in the living room while Jackie was pacing back and forth by them. An officer was sat in a chair with a notepad in front of him. Illyria kept asking questions in her head. How could this have happened? Twelve months? Did the Tardis bring them here for a reason?

She was knocked out of her thought by Rose's mothers ranting. "The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling?" By the end she was yelling at Rose, who just sat there trying to take everything. Jackie turned to the officer. "That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing." Rose protested, looking between the office and her mother.

"When your passport was still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another."

Rose sighed. "I was meant to phone. I really did. I just forgot." She looked down.

"What for a year? You forgot for a year? And I'm left sitting here. Why won't you tell me where you've been!"

Illyria butted in, trying to relieve the tension. "It's completely my fault. I offered her a good paying job to work for me. I do a lot of travelling and we're always on the move. Most of the time we can't get a phone service. I even made her another passport. I work for Unit, if you want to check me out then, by all means do so. My friends would be able to vouch for me and Rose here. It would have been too dangerous for Rose to contact you anyway. I have many enemies and I had to protect her and anyone else she cares for." She got out her psychic paper and showed both the police officer ad Jackie and put it away.

The officer and Jackie share a look before Jackie turned to Illyria speaking. "So, what is this work for a busy organisation? Because you waltz in with all your charms and smiles and the next thing I know, my daughter vanishes from the face of the Earth! How old are you then Twenty-three? Twenty Seven? I bet you're not even from England. I bet your name isn't even Illyria is it? Illyria what? You haven't even given a surname!"

Illyria was getting really annoyed with this particular human. "But it is though! And I don't have a surname! It's just Illyria!"

Jackie got fed up and slapped Illyria round the face. "That's for taking my daughter away." With that she walks into the kitchen.

Illyria placed a hand on her cheek and turns to Rose and grimaces. "Now I know how the Doctor feels about being slapped by mothers. They hurt."

Illyria and Rose were sitting next to each other on the roof of the flats, looking at the view of the Powell estate.

Rose turned to Illyria. "Thanks for covering for me back there and sorry about my mom slapping you, but I can't tell her anything, wouldn't know where to begin. She's never going to forgive me for this I missed a whole year. Was it any good?"

Illyria shrugged. "First time I got slapped by a mother, usually it's the Doctor who gets slapped cuz he's a guy. But the answer to your question would be nothing much. Just the boring life of every London citizen." She sighed. "So are you going to stay here then?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know but I know I can't let her go through that again."

Illyria nodded before looking at Rose with a pointed look. "That woman is definitely not coming. Me and the Doctor made a pact to never do family's and I'm sticking by it."

Rose chuckled. "She slapped you!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I have never been slapped by somebody's mother except my own anyway." Illyria admitted.

Rose smiled. "My mum used to slap me all the time. You're so soft. But, when you say Nine hundred years…?"

Illyria smirked. "That's my age."

Rose's eyes widen. "My mum was right." Illyria looked at her confused. "That is one hell of an age gap." Illyria thought about it then smiled. "Every conversation with you goes mental and there's no one else I can talk to about it. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it and I can't say a word." Just as Illyria was going to say something a large horn sound blasted through the air, making Rose and Illyria turn around. A massive spacecraft flew overhead with black smoke coming off the end. It weaved its way throughout London crashing into big and landing in the Thames.

Rose groaned. "That's not fair at all." Illyria laughed, excited about the concept of the spacecraft. She grabbed Rose's hand and rushed them down to the down the road, they had to stop when they noticed army with a boat load of guns with them.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid-locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose commented.

Illyria grinned, looking around. "This is amazing. Isn't it?"

Rose gave Illyria a questioning look. "Did you know this was going to happen? Or even where this spaceship is from?"

"Nope." Illyria chirped. "But now, I know why the Tardis ignored the coordinates I put in, she brought us here instead, this point in time. Must have been for a reason. This is what I travel for Rose, to see history happening right in front of our eyes!"

Rose nodded towards the location of the spaceship. "Well, let go see then. I mean we have the Tardis."

Illyria shook her head. "Can't use the Tardis this time. They've already got one spaceship in their hand. I don't want them taking mine. Especially when my ship is the best in the universe."

"But, yours is a big blue box. No one will notice. Will they?" Rose stated, frowning.

Illyria snorted. "You'd be surprised. Something like this, there's going to be many kinds of people watching, it's best if it stay away from this adventure."

Rose sighed, giving a look of depression. "So were stuck here while history could be happening right now?" Illyria hums while she puts her hand in her jacket pockets.

Rose thinks of something. "Or, we could do what everyone else would be doing." Illyria looks at her companion curiously. "Watch the Tele."

Illyria smiled, grabbing a hold of Rose's hand and rushing back to the Tyler residence. It was filled with other people; they were all gathered around the Living room. Everyone was talking while Illyria was trying to pay attention to the TV, but everyone was so loud. She kept flickering through different stations getting the news on everything that was currently happening in London; that had to do with the current spaceship that crashed in the river Thames. Illyria groaned and turned to everyone in the room "Will everyone be quiet. I'm trying to watch the news!" She turned back to the TV set. At one point she had to wrestle with a kid to get the remote back to switch back to the other channels.

Illyria drunk in everything she had heard from the TV to do with the spaceship and left the noisy flat in a hurry, with Rose following close behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Rose demanded.

Illyria turned to her sharply. "Nowhere, just too human in there for me, and loud. All they're doing isw talking who's dating who and what they're doing next week. I'd rather go for a wonder round the streets." She shrugged and turned back around.

Rose looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Right, there's an alien spaceship on the Thames and you're just going to wonder?"

Illyria turned again and nodded. "It's not an invasion. Just a simple crash landing. Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yep, maybe this is the first time humans find out they're not the only things living in the universe. The world finally find out they're not alone." The both of them could hear sound blazing inside the Tyler flat. Illyria pointed to the door. "You don't need me. You should spend some time with your mom."

Rose looked at her, a little desperately. "Promise you won't go off and leave me!"

Illyria sighed and crossed her figures over her hearts. "Cross my hearts." With that, Illyria turns for the final time and walking back to her Tardis. She closed the door and ran up to the console, fixing something underneath before inputting coordinates. The Tardis groaned. "What is wrong with you today old girl." The Tardis materialised inside a facility.

When Illyria stepped out she saw the outline of the inside of a storage cupboard. She shrugged, It was better than nothing. She took out her sonic from her jacket and scanned the area; it made a loud whizzing noise unfortunately. She strolled down a hallway and came across a door. She opened it and found it was full of about twenty people in army uniform. As soon as the men saw her they seemed to freeze for a moment before running to get their weapons and pointed them at her. They were all pointed at her head but she just smiled sweetly as if she did nothing wrong.

Just then a female scream echoed throughout the hallways, instantly Illyria was pushing through the soldiers and following the origin of the voice. The men followed shortly behind her.

They ran into a room with a blue tint to the lights. Illyria looked around and found a woman cowering in the corner behind a desk, her head bleed down the side of her face. The woman cried out in shock. "It's alive!"

Illyria nodded and turned to the soldiers. "Make a perimeter. Put the building on full lockdown." The solider looked at her for a second before doing what she said. She turned and walked over to the frightened woman.

"I swear it was dead."

Illyria shrugged. "Could've been anything to make it look like it was dead. Now what did it look like?" She held the woman's hands, trying to calm her down.

A rattle of something metal was heard behind Illyria, she turned and grinned. "It's still here!" She backwards walked up to the door and gestured the solider to come in. She got on her hands and knees and went up to the creature slowly. "Hello." She said softly. It was a pig that was walking on its hind leg wearing a spacesuit costume.

The little pig ran backwards and went away. A solider was about o shoot before Illyria stopped him. The pig rushed down the hallways, squealing in terror. Just as Illyria broke through to the hallway she heard a gunshot. The pig was on the ground with a bullet hold in its stomach. A solider standing there with his gun up. "What the hell did you do that for!" Illyria yelled in fury. She ran over to the pig bending down. "It was just scared. It wasn't going to hurt anyone!" She closed the pig's eyes with her fingers.

Later on, Illyria and the other soldiers had got the pig back to the mortuary where the female doctor was. The woman spoke. "I honestly just thought that's what an alien as supposed to look like but your telling me it's just an ordinary pig from Earth?"

Illyria nodded. "Basically, yeah. Someone's taken an ordinary pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits in it and strapped it in to that spacecraft. But the technology need for that doesn't come from Earth which means aliens faked this whole charade. Which also means they must be doing this to distract the human race to do something else; But what for?" Before the woman could reply to Illyria she was gone and back in the Tardis.


	8. Chapter 8 - Aliens of London - Part 2

Illyria arrived back at the Tardis with a rush, imputing the coordinates for where Rose lives. She parked it outside the Tyler's flat and began to look at the screen attached to the console. Illyria didn't even have to look up to see who was rushing through the Tardis doors. "Sorry about that. I lied. I decided to have a quick look and realised the whole crash landing has been faked which i honestly knew in the first place. It was way to obvious, I mean. Crashing into Big Ben, why would it hit there. So thought, lets have a look."

Rose looked behind her a called to Illyria. "My mum's here."

Illyria groaned, looking up to have a look. "Great! Please don't make this l place domestics. I hate it more than my parents." She realized Mickey was standing there, looking mad. She raised her eyebrows at him, seeing he wanted to get something out.

"You ruined my life Illyria! Everyone thought Rose was dead! And everyone automatically assumed me cause I'm the boyfriend. I was a murder suspect because of you."

Illyria huffed and threw her arms up. "See, domestics!" She got back to what she was originally doing.

Mickey walked over to her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I bet you don't even remember my name!"

Illyria looked up and thought. "Uh, Either Rickey or Mickey Smith. Cant remember which one. Sounds too similar." She nodded, almost proud of herself.

He semi glared at her. "It's Mickey Smith."

Illyria hums. "Better than Rickey then. Good now I'll remember your name."

Jackie had, had enough and ran out of the Tardis. Rose groaned, and started to following her yelling. "Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere and please don't start a fight!" She went outside to find her but only to see her mum gone and back in the flat. Rose sighed and walked back to Tardis and looked to Illyria. "So that was a real spaceship?"

Illyria nodded. "Yep."

Rose shook her head, trying to figure something out. "So, it all just a pack of lies? Are they invading?"

Mickey perked up and walked up to them slowly. "Funny way to invade a planet when you've put the whole world on alert."

Illyria smiled and pointed at Mickey. "Very good point, well done. Which is why I'm trying to figure out what they are up to." She jumped down underneath the grate to fix something while Mickey peered over the rails to see what she was doing curiously.

"so, what are you doing down there?" Mickey asked.

Illyria looked up. "If i was to tell you what i was doing to the control of my amazing time-machine would you even begin to understand anything i say?"

Mickey shrugs. "Spose not."

"So, shut it then." Illyria turned her back on his, shoving wire into her mouth and returning to what she was doing before she was interrupted.

Mickey turned to Rose as she walked back into the room. "Some friend you have."

Rose shook her head and looked over to Mickey as she reached him. "She likes to wind people up. I really am sorry you know." She grabbed onto one of his hands.

Mickey nodded, not really paying attention to the apology. "Okay."

"I really am though!" Rose protested.

"Every day i looked for you. On every street, wherever i went. I always looked out for the big blue box."

Rose shrugged slightly. "It's only been a couple of days for me. It's kind of hard to tell in this thing but i swear its just a few days after i met you."

Mickey looked at Rose glumly. "Not enough to miss me though, was it."

Rose sighed. "I did miss you, Mickey."

Mickey beamed. "I missed you to." The two of them hugged until they broke apart.

Rose hesitated to speak slightly. "So, uh, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone?"

Mickey shook his head. "No. Mainly because everyone thinks I've murdered you." Rose looked at him with pity. "Right."

"But now that you've come back, are you going to stay?" Mickey asks hopeful. Before Rose could reply Illyria jumped up and cheered.

"I got it!" Illyria jumped up to the controls and started turning some nobs. "Patched in the radar and looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship." She continued to go round the controls and press buttons. "Here we go." With that she pulled a leaver. She pointed at the screen and left another room, so Mickey and Rose could both see what she was. Illyria pointed at a figure. "That's where the spaceship came from. It's on its way to earth except, if you hold on." She pressed a few more buttons beside the screen. "See?" The spaceship they were looking at did a slingshot around Earth and landed.

Rose looked a little confused. "What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"Basically. To put it as simple as possible. This spaceship was from Earth itself, it went up and came down. So whatever aliens that have coerced this plan have been on Earth for a while to have created something on this magnitude." Illyria paused and just stared at the screen "My question is what the hell are they up to?" She mused, with one hand covering her mouth slightly and her other arm slung around her middle. Illyria went deep into thought, Rose had already figured out this expression since Illyria does a lot of thinking. Illyria switched the screen, turning on the news.

Mickey looked at it wide-eyed. "How many channels have you got?"

Illyria shrugs. "All the basic channels and yes, before you ask we do have sports. That what human guys like right." Something on the news caught Illyria's eye. "Oh, here Rose. This is UNIT."

The woman on the screen spoke "_It is looking like that the Government's bringing alien specialists, those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

Illyria smiled slightly, tilting her head as if examining something. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. There are some good people them."

"How do you know them?" Rose asked, curious.

Illyria opened her mouth to answer by Mickey butted in. "Because she worked for them. Her and this Doctor." Illyria looked at him with slight shock, but making sure he didn't notice. He raised his eyebrows "I read up on you and your little friend. Don't think I just sat on my backside for twelve months. Each of their names hold a list of the dead next to them."

Illyria nodded "Actually, I'm more impressed a human can get that sort of information about me. Good job." She shrugged. Mickey just stood there; he really didn't expect her to be impressed by him.

Rose spoke up. "So are we going to help them. This UNIT?"

Illyria shook her head. "No, besides they won't recognise me. Changed a lot since then. These real aliens have faked aliens. So, I'm thinking I'll need to go undercover to find out what the real plan is." Illyria stopped talking and turned to Mickey. "Hey, you got a car? Last time you did the horrible yellow one."

Mickey rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. "Thanks and yes I have the car. Where are we going?"

They started walking to the Tardis doors. "The roads are clearing. Let's have a look at that spaceship." Illyria walks out the Tardis with Rose and Mickey following close behind. Each of them is greeted by soldiers with large guns, pointing at Illyria and the Tardis. With a helicopter flying over head with a light shone on them. The police yelled. "Step away from the box and put your hands up!"

Rose did exactly what they said while Mickey ran away like a little kid. Illyria just threw her hands in her jacket pockets and shouted. "Take us to your leader!" She grins and turns to Rose. "I've always wanted to say that." Rose put down her hands and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile at the time-lady.

Ten minutes later Rose and Illyria find themselves in a posh limo. Rose looked around a little confused. "This is a little posh, were only going to prison. Aren't we?"

Illyria smirked and shook her head. "We're not going to prison. We're going to downing street."

Rose looked at her wide eyed, from her seat opposite Illyria. "No way!"

Illyria nodded and grinned. "Yep, the one and only."

"Why are we going to downing street though?" Rose asked curious.

Illyria sighed and rested her head back. "Mickey was right. Over the years me and the doctor have saved the Earth so many times, I've honestly lost count and some would say, we've been er, noticed. I don't think they know the Doctor's dead yet thought. They were obviously looking for the both of us."

Rose looked at Illyria sadly. She knew that the time-lady really missed her best friend. Who wouldn't if they've spent hundreds of years together if she was working it out right? "So they'll need you?"

"Yup. They're gathering specialist from all around the world, I'm one of them but I'm the biggest one out of the entire planet." Illyria said the last bit cockily.

Rose chuckled. "A bit full of yourself are ya?"

"Definitely. Although I guess Patrick Moore could be too?" Illyria said, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, don't you just love it."

Illyria sat up, straightening her body "I'm telling you. Lloyd George. He used to have a thing for me and tried to kiss me under the table. Speaking of which who's the prime minister now?" Illyria questioned her companion.

Rose shrugged. "No idea. Been gone for a year ain't I?" At that moment the car parked up next to 10 Downing Street. Rose and Illyria got in as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the different cameras scattered about near them. The both of them were pulled into a waiting room to the side. A man was waiting for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as possible please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." The man gave one to Illyria and then paused.

He looked at the two women confused. "I thought there was meant to be male with you to. A man name the Doctor?"

Illyria glares at him and said coldly. "He's dead. I'm all you got."

He nods, seeing the sadness behind Illyria's eyes. "Ok, unfortunately your companion doesn't have clearance."

Illyria sighed. "Ok." She turned to Rose. "You going to be ok?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. They need you."

Just then a woman who looked like she had been scared to death walked up to them and turned to Illyria. "Excuse me. Um, I'm guessing you're Illyria. Uh, I thought you travelled with the Doctor?"

Illyria sighed and shook her head. "Not anymore. He died a while back. It's just me left." She really did miss him. She could probably handle the humans better than the Doctor though.

The man who handed her the ID badge turned to the woman. "Can't you just go home?"

The woman glared at him before turning to Illyria and Rose. "I just need a word in private. I can look after your friend, is that okay?" Illyria nodded something had terrible frightened the woman. She wanted to find out what it was.

Illyria leaned towards Rose whispering in her ear. "Find out what scared her if you can." Rose nodded before following the terrified woman, out of the room.

Illyria entered the briefing room; it was filled with many different specialists. A solider walked up to the podium and talked into the microphone. "Now, ladies and gentlemen. If I could have you attention please!" Illyria picked up one of the leaflets, looking bored she threw it on the ground after reading it.

Illyria snorted, which caused everyone in the room to look her, a little confused and annoyed at the same time. She spoke. "Oh, course. But you're _all_ missing the obvious. The most interesting bit happened three days ago. All filed under 'Any Other Business'. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little bleep of radiation at one hundred fathoms." She stood up and walked to the centre of the room, looking at everyone. "Like something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know there's a spaceship flies into big ben with a fake alien. It was a diversion. What I want to figure out is why are they creating a diversion?"

Illyria looked each of the humans up and down, as if trying to spot something unusual. "If fake aliens crash and an alien pilot. What do they get?" She pauses, looking trouble as she just figured it out. "Us. They get us! It's not a diversion. It's a trap. This is all about us. We're all specialists, the best the world has. The only people with knowledge on how to fight are gathered in this very room."

A rather large man in a black suit, who was sat at the front suddenly, farted, loudly. Illyria paused her thinking and turned to him with a disgusted face. "Would you mind not farted when I'm trying to, you know save the world."

The man merely smirked. "Would you rather be silent but deadly?" He questioned. The man next to him took off his hat and started to pull what looked like a sipper on his forehead and a blue light shone throughout the room. Everyone was just sitting there wide-eyed. Illyria already had a guess to what they were. The man in the suit mas laughing like mad man, looking around at all the terrified faces.

A green looking creature fell out of the human suit. It was large and had very long claws. The man in the suit stood up. "Thank you all for wearing the ID cards; it'll help identify the bodies. Before Illyria could do anything he pressed a red button, sending an electricity surge throughout each and everyone's bodies, including Illyria's. Everyone who wore the badge got electrocuted. In the background she could hear the slitheen laughing.

xxx-Note-xxx

_Hello everyone. This is the next chapter. Let me know if you like it._

_Ok, so I had a question for everyone, well more like I need help. I need to think of a legend name for Illyria. Like the Doctor had 'The oncoming storm' but I need something different for Illyria. Anyone got any ideas?_


	9. Chapter 9 - World War Three - Part 1

_Hey guys sorry the update took so long…_

Illyria felt hundreds of volt of electricity run through her; luckily she isn't human so it didn't put much of an effect on her. With a struggle, she rose from the ground putting all the energy into her hand. The slitheen stood there in shock looking at her.

"I'm not human. Idiot." Illyria sneered electrifying the two slitheen, they started screaming in pain.

With that she took off down the hallway, running as fast as she could. As she turned the corner she found a bunch of soldiers lined up in the hallway. She smiled at them. "Hey, if you want aliens there in Downing Street. Come on!" She ran out with all of them following her.

They enter the board room again to find both of the slitheen in their human skins back on. She groans. "Now, that's not fair"

The man in the suit puts his act on. Where the hell have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightning, this kind of electricity and they all collapsed." One of the policeman checks the pulse from a lady next to him. He looks up and spoke loudly. "They're all dead."

Green points at Illyria. "That's what I'm saying. She did it! That mad woman there!"

Illyria frowns and turns to one of the men. "If I told you the president was an alien in disguise. Would you believe me?"

The man looks at her. "Nope."

She nods her head. "Right, fair enough, see ya!" Before they could arrest her she ran out of the room with all the soldiers trying to catch her. Illyria stopped as she ended up cornered by a lift, which was placed behind her.

Asquith comes forwards and points at Illyria. "Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this woman!"

Illyria puts her finger up, making them wait. "Well, now you see. This is where I get clever again. If I was going to execute someone I wouldn't back them into a wall, which happens to be right by an elevator." The ding of the elevator sounded behind her, and she ran in. "Word of advice. Don't stand them next to a lift." She grabbed her Sonic out of her jacket and zapped the controls of the lift. The doors closed, leaving behind pissed of slitheen.

The next time the lift opens, she's face to face with a slitheen. She grins "Hello." In the corner she could see Rose and another woman running for their life. The lift closed and went up another floor which Illyria dashed out to. She started running down the stairway but hid just as she saw two naked slitheen walking past her.

"It does up good to hunt. Purifies the blood." Green comment to Asquith.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." Asquith relied as the both of them walked past Illyria. As soon as they were nowhere in sight Illyria came out of her hiding place and grabbed a fire extinguisher. She ran into one of the room to see Rose and another woman with three slitheen hanging around them. Illyria sprayed the three slitheen with the fire extinguisher which allowed Rose and the other woman time to get out of the room, with her following.

Illyria turned to the unknown woman. "Who the hell are you?"

Harriet stood tall. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

Illyria nodded. "Nice to meet you." She used the last of the CO2 and threw the canister. The three of them ran out of the room.

"We need to head to the Cabinet room." Illyria shouted to the two other women.

Harriet caught up to Illyria's side. "The emergency protocols are in there, including codes. They give instructions for aliens."

Illyria grins. "I think I'll really like you Harriet Jones."

Harriet smiled back at her. "I like you too." Each of them run faster and faster down the corridors, making sure to keep a far distance from the slitheen. They reached the cabinet room and Illyria turned to stand near the doorway. She grabbed some alcohol from the side and pointed her sonic at it.

Illyria narrowed her eyes at the slitheen in front of her. "I'm warning you slitheen. One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. BAM! This whole place goes to flames with us inside it. So back off!" The sliteen step back slowly actually looking slightly fearful of the time-lady.

"Good." She nods approvingly but still holding the alcohol and her sonic in front of her. "Now. I want some answers. You –" Before she could continue one of the slitheen speaks interrupting her. "Who are you? You are not human?"

"Duh." Illyria says at the same time as Rose. "She's not human!" Harriet looked between the both of them like they are crazy. "Huh? She's not human?"

Illyria rolls her eyes. "I'm not human. What a shocker. Now can I have some peace and quiet while I question these lovely things in front of us?" She looks at Harriet and Rose who nod like they've just been scolded by a teacher. She turns back to the slitheen. "Now, Slitheen. What are you doing on Earth? I mean, you have a spaceship hidden in the North Sea and it's transmitting a signal. You've literally murdered your way to the top of the human government. This isn't an invasion is it? There must be something else behind it." Nodding to herself in conclusion.

Asquith chuckled lightly. "You seem to be a very clever girl. However you are right, this isn't an invasion. I mean why would we invade this god-forsaken rock?"

"There has to be something specific that brought you here in the first place. Something caught your attention. But what?" Illyria questioned as she looked between the Slitheen.

"The slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Sltheen at your service." Both the aliens greeted.

Rose raises her eyebrows. "Wow, that is a really long name." Harriet nods in agreement.

Illyria ignored them. "So you're like a family then?"

The slitheen shrug. "More like family business."

Illyria shakes her head in disgust. "It's always about the money. So you're out to make a profit, so how can you do that on a god-forsaken rock?"

Asquith nods towards the alcohol in her hand. "Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

Illyria narrows her eyes. "That's what I said. Yes."

Asquith sneered back at her. "The mad woman's making it up!"

Illyria carelessly shrugs her shoulders. "It was a nice try, Oh well. Harriet have a drink, I think your gonna need it more than me." She passes the bottle of alcohol to Harriet, who instantly clutched it to her chest.

Asquith sneered at the three of them. "Now, let's get on with the slaughter, ending our hunt."

Illyria puts her finger up, halting them. "Before we do that, little history lesson is in order I think. Downing Street has a very fascinating history. Two thousand years ago, this was a marsh land; it was occupied by Mister Chicken, really nice man actually come to think of it. 1796, this was a Cabinet Room and if this Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are probably the safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of the history lesson." Illyria pulls open a small panel in the wall beside her and pressed a button. All around them all the doors and windows were shut by metal walls.

Illyria turned to the humans and grinned. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining each and every wall. They'll never get in." She patted one of the windows covered in steel.

Rose turned to her with her eyebrows raised. "So, how do we get out?"

Illyria grimaces. "Yeah, didn't think of that. I'm sure I'll come up with something though." She looked over to the side to see a young man's body. Illyria walks over and drags him carefully to the storage cupboard where the president's remains were too. She turned to the girls. "What was his name? The secretary or whatever."

Harriet shook her head, trying to remember but came up with nothing. "I don't think I even asked. I talked to him; I even brought him a cup of coffee. I never even asked for his name."

Illyria nodded. "Okay." She got up and clapped her hands together, starling the other two slightly. "So, what do we have terminals? Anything?"

Rose shook her head after looking earlier. "No. This place is antique." She frowns. "What I don't get is when they killed the president, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

Illyria leant against the table and crossed her arms. "Have you seen the slitheen? They're big and bulky, they have to choose very big humans to make it more realistic. I mean you can't just see the president popping up massive after a day, even if he did eat a lot in one day. Also the skin wouldn't be able to stretch at once."

Rose nods understanding. "But how do they fit in it? They're like eight feet tall."

Illyria patted her neck. "That's what the bulky collars are for, around their necks. It's a compression field. Literally shrinks them down so that why they have all that gas. One big exchange."

Rose shakes her head. "Wish I had a compression field. Maybe I could fit in a size smaller."

Harriet looked outraged at the young woman. "Excuse me, people are dead. How can you be making jokes about this?"

Rose grimaces. "Sorry. You kind of get used to it when your friends with her." Point to Illyria.

Harriet nods slightly. "You have a very strange friendship." Illyria thinks for a moment, observing Harriet. She was sure she had heard her name somewhere, she just couldn't think where though.

"Harriet Jones." Illyria murmured, making both Rose and Harriet turn to her. Illyria turns to Harriet. "I've heard your name before, but where?" Harriet looks at her confused. "You've not famous at all are you? Well known for something?"

Harriet snorts. "Hardly. Why?"

Illyria shrugs with her lips pursed together. "Your name just sounds really, like really familiar."

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, fat lot of good I am now. The protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs of course." Nodding towads Illyria and the red case near her.

Rose turned to Illyria. "Hasn't it got like codes and stuff? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

Harriet paled and leant back in her chair. "You are a very violent young woman."

Rose shrugs. "Seriously we could though."

"Well, there's nothing like that here. Nuclear strikes need a release code and it's kept secret but the united nations." Harriet replied, slightly hesitantly.

Illyria snorts. "Of course they are. But that'll never stop them."

Harriet nodded. "Exactly, given the past record. And I voted against thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"You have no idea Harriet Jones." Illyria smirks, stopping her pacing.

Harriet sighed. "If only we knew what the slitheen wanted. Listen to me I'm saying slitheen like it's a normal thing."

Illyria shrugged. "Simple. They're one big family technically, so it's not an invasion, they're only out for the money. So that means they want something specific on Earth." She resumed her pacing, like before. Holding her hands together behind her back in deep concentration.

"What like gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet suggested, trying to be helpful.

Illyria beamed. "You are very good at this." This seemed to really please Harriet as she was smiling wildly. "Thank you."

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" Illyria questioned herself. Suddenly Rose's pocket buzzed. It was her phone. She smiled sheepishly and said. "Sorry, that's me." Harriet looked t her wide eyed.

"How did you get a signal? The whole buildings cut off."

Rose shrugged. "Illyria zapped it. It's a super phone now."

Harriet perked up and looked to Illyria who was still pacing. "You must have contacts. Can we call them? Get their help."

Illyria grimaces. "Sorry, they're all dead downstairs unfortunately. We're on our own."

Rose looked at her phone, then to Illyria. "It's Mickey."

Illyria groans. "Tell your stupid boyfriend we're a little busy right now."

Rose glares at Illyria slightly and holds the phone in front of her face. "Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Illyria took it and observed, it was a picture of a slitheen being electrocuted. Like the ones from earlier. Her eyebrows widen in surprises, proud that the kid could actually do something properly useful.

Illyria threw the phone back to Rose, who only just caught it. "Call him." Rose dialed his number and a male voice returned on the other end. "Hello?"

Illyria took the phone and leant back on the table behind her. "Mickey Smith. Now I don't normally say this so listen up. I need your help! Got it?"

"Uhh, yeah. But why should I?" Mickey questioned.

Illyria groans. "Before the fate of the world may rest in your hands, so you need to follow every instruction I give you from now on. Got it?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Good. Now get to a computer." She could hear Mickey shifting on the other end. Illyria looked to Rose. "Rose, is there any way to put this on speaker?" Rose nodded and placed it in a black speaker dock.

Mickey's voice blared from the other line. "It says it needs a password."

"The password is Buffalo. Two f's and one L." Illyria replied leaning across a chair now.

Everyone in the room could now hear Jackie's voice on the other line. "What's this site then?"

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. Everyone's just been kept in the dark" Mickey replied, typing away at his keyboard. "It's asking for a password again."

"Humans are always born in the dark Mickey. Just keep putting in the password Buffalo every time." Illyria commanded, but then stood up straight when a thought came to her. "Big Ben – why did the slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

Harriet looked at her pointedly. "You said they gathered all the experts to kill them."

Illyria shook her head. "That lot would've gathered a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the Middle of the London."

"The slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on red alert. What would they do that for?" Rose questioned as she frowned.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie called through the phone.

Rose glared at the device. "Well, at least I'm trying."

You can hear the seriousness in Jackie's voice as she speaks. "Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Since that mad woman walked into our lives, I've been attacked on the streets and I've had creature from the pits of hell in my own living room and my daughter disappears of the face of the Earth."

Rose groans, slightly irritated with her own mother. "I told you what happened."

"I'm talking to your friend." Jackie snaps at Rose. "Cos, I've seen this life of yours Illyria and maybe you get off on it and maybe you thinks it's clever and smart. But you tell me this. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" Illyria stops her pacing again, just staring at the phone not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine." Rose protested.

"Is she safe?" Jackie tried again. "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Everyone just went silent, Illyria looked at Rose.

Mickey butted in. "We're in." Illyria was internally thankful he did.

Illyria leaned back forward on the table. "Wonderful, now on the top left, there's an icon with little ceramic circles. Click on that." She commands. She heard a click of a mouse.

"What is it?" Mickey asked Illyria.

"The slitheen ship's in the North Sea and it's still transmitting that signal. Now I need quiet to work out what its saying." Illyria said.

"She'll have to answer me one day." Jackie commented.

"Hush. "Jackie gestured to Jackie.

Illyria closed her eyes, listening to the recording intently. "It's some sort of message. Like it's on a loop." A noise was heard on the other side of the line. "I said hush."

"That's not me. Jackie you go answer it." Micky told Jackie.

"It's three in the morning." Jackie protested.

"Just do it!" Mickey commanded.

"It's beaming out into space. But what is it for?" Illyria frowned, concentrating hard. In the background everyone heard a petrified scream from Jackie.

"It's that thing! It's the Slipeen!" Jackie shouts.

You could almost imagine Jackie and Mickey paling. "They've found us!"

"I know that Mickey." Illyria commented. "But I need that signal."

Rose shook her head and took the phone. "Screw the signal, mum just get out of there. Just get out. Get out!"

Everyone in the Cabinet room could hear Jackie and Mickey trying to find weapons of some sort on the other end. "We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my god, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

xxx-Note-xxx

_Hello everyone. Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've had a lot on my plate lately, including having a bad cold. Not fun at all. Like I said in the last chapter I'm looking for any ideas for legend names. Like the doctor is 'The Oncoming Storm.' I really don't want to use the same thing. Anyone got any ideas?_

_In the next episode with the Dalek I add a new character to the travel and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of the story so far that would be great. Oh, before I forget I will be carrying on with part 2 right now. But I'm not sure if I'll be finished with it by the end of the day. Stay tuned though…_


	10. Chapter 10 - World War Three - Part 2

Harriet and Rose looked at Illyria in panic. "Illyria, there has to be something you can do? You're supposed to be an expert, think of something please."

Illyria starts pacing, frustrated and running a hand through her hair. "Ok, ok, ok. Let me think a moment … Right we need to find its weakness, find out where there from – which planet. So judging by the face and shape, it narrows it down to five – thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Come on, give me ideas!" She tells Rose and Harriet.

"They're green." Rose stated.

Illyria nods. "Narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell." Harriet offers quickly.

"Yes, narrows it down."

Rose clicks her fingers. "They can smell adrenaline."

"Narrows it down."

Rose thinks for a moment. "Um, the compression technology and the spaceship in the Thames you said it was a slipstream engine."

Illyria beams. "Brilliant Rose; narrows it down."

The phone crackles on the other, the sound of wood getting splintered. "It's getting in!"

"Oh! They hunt like it a ritual!" Rose told Illyria.

Illyria nods. "Narrows it down."

"They hunt as a family."

"Narrows it down." Illyria was leaning over the table trying to work out if there was anything they missed until Harriet broke her train of though.

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart – if you'll pardon the word – it doesn't just smell like a fart – if you pardon the word – it's something else, what is it, it's more like um … umm." She couldn't think of a word to describe it."

Rose jumps smiling. "Like bad breath."

Harriet nods. "That's it."

Illyria beams at the two woman in front of her. "Calcium decay! Now that definitely narrows it down."

"We're getting there mum!" Rose called through her phone.

Micky told us. "To late!"

"Ok, let me think this though. Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of calcium, what else. Come on brain think." Illyria groans running a hand through her chocolate curls again. "Hyphenated sodium, Yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Great well just send them a letter shall we." Mickey called sarcastically.

Illyria grabbed the phone. "Mickey into the Kitchen now!" She could hear Mickey running along with Jackie. "Now Mickey! Calcium, recombined with compression field – ascetic acid. Vinegar. You need to find anything with vinegar in it.

Harriet smiled at Illyria. "Just like Hannibal."

Illyria nodded and snapped her fingers. "Just like Hannibal. Now Mickey I pray you tell me you have vinegar in you have vinegar somewhere in that kitchen of your. Do you?"

"How should I know if I have?" Mickey shouted over the other line.

Illyria rolled her eyes. "It's your kitchen idiot." She could hear a shuffle. Jackie had picked up the phone from Mickey and called though the phone "Give it here. What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar Jackie." Illyria told the woman.

Rose called through the phone. "The vinegars in the cupboard by the sink, middle shelf."

Jackie mumbled everything she put it. "Gherkins! Yeah! Pickled onions! Pickled eggs!"

Illyria grimaces and looks at Rose in disbelief. "You kiss this guy?" Rose glared at her slightly and gave her a look. Just then you could hear Jackie throw the contents of the pot over the slitheen and everyone heard a fart exploding. Illyria grimaces again, thankful she wasn't in the room where Jackie and Mickey are currently in. Everyone release a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

Rose turns to Illyria questionly. "Hannibal?" Illyria was about to reply when Harriet did it for her. "Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Rose pours each of them a glass of alcohol. Rose and Harriet take a small sip while Illyria chugged it down.

Mickey's voice came through on the speaker again. "Hey, listen to this!" He placed his phone near the TV speakers so the room can hear it.

"_Our inspectors have searched the sky above us and they have found massive weapons of destruction. Capable of being deployed within forty five seconds."_

"What?" Illyria spluttered.

"_Our technicians can baffle the alien probes but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass on emergency resolution. Give us the success codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war." _Mr Green spoke and Illyria scoffed at the speech.

"He's completely making that up. There are no weapons, there's not even a threat. He's just invented it." Illyria ranted.

Harriet looked at Illyria. "Do you think they'll believe him?"

"They did last time." Rose reminded them.

Illyria sighed. "That's why the slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared and you lash out." She thought aloud.

"So they'll release the defence codes." Rose concluded, taking a seat next to where Illyria's sitting.

Harriet frowned. "But why?" Illyria got up and strolled over to the metal door. Rose and Harriet followed behind her. Illyria realised the metal surrounding them and found the slitheen still standing outside.

Illyria narrowed her eyes at them. "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate. World War three. The whole planet gets nuked." She had figured it out.

The slitheen still in her skin speaks up. Margret. "And we can sit through it safe and sound in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

Harriet looked outrages beside Illyria. "But you'll destroy this beautiful planet! What for?"

It all came to Illyria, it was staring her right in the face. She sneered at them. "A profit. That's what the signal was. It was an advert beamed into space. It's always about the money."

Margret nodded and smirked. "The sale of a century. We reduce Earth to a molten slag, the sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chunks, capable of powering advert cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there Illyria. People are buying cheap and this rock because raw fuel."

Rose looked at them in disbelief. "At the cost of five-billion lives?" She thought about all the people that live on Earth, everyone she cares about. How could they do that?

"Bargain." Margret smiled.

Illyria turned very serious. "I give you one chance. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." The slitheen just laughed at her.

"What? You? Trapped in your box?" Margret taunted, Illyria just stood there passively not looking shaken at all.

Illyria nodded. "Yep. Me. Trapped in my box." She closed the doors again leaving the slitheen t actually feel slightly nervous and frightened.

Illyria went to sit by the phone again as they could hear the television in the background still. She heard Jackie's voice come over the line. "Look, Illyria. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do?"

Illyria just looked ahead trying to think of something. Harriet suggested. "If we ferment the porch, we could make acentric acid."

Rose turned to the phone. "Mickey any luck?"

"There's loads of emergency numbers – they're all on voicemail." Mickey told us in a defeated tone.

Harriet shook her head sadly. "Voicemail dooms us all."

"If we could get just get out of here…." Rose said looking around the room for any access panels or secret places.

Illyria shook her head not looking at anyone. "There's always been a way out." Both Harriet and Rose's head spin to Illyria who sat there, leaning back in her chair with her chin in her hand.

"What?" Rose asked.

"There's always been a way out Rose. There always is." Illyria stated looking at Rose.

Rose shrugged and smiled slightly. "Then why don't we use it?" Illyria didn't smile back instead she got up and walked to the phone. Illyria said through the phone. "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare, Illyria! Don't you dare. Whatever it is." Jackie shrieked angrily through the other line.

Illyria snapped. "That's the thing Jackie. If I don't_ dare_ then everybody dies!" that moment she felt someone take her hand, she looked over her shoulder to see Rose. She gripped her hand tight and said sincerely. "Do it."

Illyria shook her head. "You don't even know what it is and you'd just let me do it?" She asked her companion.

Rose nodded without hesitation. "Yeah."

"Illyria please. Please she's my daughter, please." Jackie cried over the phone.

Illyria was still looking at Rose. "You don't think I don't know that Jackie? Because this is my life, it's not fun, it's not smart, and it's just standing up and making decision because nobody else will. I had a friend who helped me but he's gone."

Rose shrugged. "So what are you waiting for? You've done these wonderful things and you've never hesitated before, why now?" She asked Illyria.

Illyria looked at her sadly. "Because if I do this is could lose you."

Harriet shook her head and butted in. "But it's not your decision it's mine. Illyria."

"And, who the hell are you!" Jackie shouts angrily.

Harriet stood tall. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." She told Illyria, looking into her eyes. Illyria looked at Rose for a second before both of them were grinning. She pulled Rose with her to the defense protocol and started looking through the pile.

Rose sits on the table next to Illyria as she goes through what's in the briefcase. "So, how do we get out?"

Illyria sighs. "We don't. We stay here." She grabbed what she needed and went to the phone. "Ok, Mickey uses the Buffalo password it'll override everything."

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked Mickey.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy. Were in. Here it is, HMS Taurean. Trafalgar class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." Mickey told us.

Illyria nodded. "Right, we'll need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have to defence codes!" Mickey reminded Illyria.

Illyria shook her head. "Won't need it. All we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Um, Sub harpoon, UGM-A4A." Mickey read off his screen.

"That's the one, select it." Illyria stated, sitting back in her chair leaning over slightly.

"I could stop you." Illyria could faintly hear. She chuckled slightly remembering Rose's threat when she first met her. The bad threats must run in the family.

"Do it then!" Mickey retorted to Jackie.

Illyria sighed. "Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Click fire." Everyone heard Jackie gasp, signaling that it had been launched.

Harriet begun to observe the room closely. "How solid are these?" Tapping on the steel.

Illyria shook her head sadly. "Not solid enough. They were only built for a short range attack, nothing this big."

Rose turns to Illyria and Harriet. "Okay, now I'm making a decision. I am not going to die. We're going to rise this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a door frame." She moved over to a small cupboard and looking inside. "This cupboards small so it's strong. Come on and help me." Harriet goes to help Rose empty the cupboard out while Illyria stays by the phone, but now standing.

"It's on radar!" Mickey told Illyria as Rose and Harriet finished clearing the cupboard. "Counter defense 556."

"Stop them interfering." Illyria called to Mickey.

"Doing it now." Mickey replied.

Illyria nodded. "Brilliant guy." She quickly unplugged the phone form the dock, Rose, Illyria and Harriet squeezed into the cupboard. Illyria in the middle with Harriet and Rose either side of her.

Rose and Harriet took one of Illyria's hands as Harriet says. "Well, it was nice knowing you both. Hannibal" They each share a laugh and braced for impact. Suddenly the whole room was shaking and each of them was thrown around, bumping into each other. After a while everything just stopped and they all emerged slowly, with Illyria coming out first to help Rose and Harriet out.

"Made in Britain." Harriet commented with a small laugh as she looked at the place they were hiding in. A military man came up to us and asked. "Aare you alright?"

Harriet steps forward showing her credentials. "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. Tell all the governments the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on. Tell the news." With that the solider rushed off. Harriet turned to Rose and Illyria. "Someone's got a hell of a hob cleaning this lot up. My, Lord. We haven't even got a prime-minister!"

Illyria shrugs and put her hand in her pockets. "Maybe you should have a go?"

Harriet waves her off. "Me, I'm only a back-bencher."

Rose smiled. "I'd vote for ya!"

"Don't be silly, now I need to see if I can go help!" Harriet runs off and yells. "We're safe! The Earth is safe!"

Illyria tilted her head in though, when it came to her. "I knew the name sounded familiar! Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister! Elected for Three successes. The architect of Britain's golden age." She and Rose watched Harriet for a moment before walking away arm in arm.

Illyria dropped Rose off at the flat before going back to the Tardis. She was trying to avoid Jackie at the moment. Illyria was in the middle of fixing the Tardis as she called Rose.

"Hello?" She heard Rose answer from the other line.

"I'll be a couple of hours then we can go. I just ned to fix a couple of things so I won't get you home late again." Illyria stated.

"You got a phone?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Illyria perked up. "Of course it has, the old girls not a phone box for nothing, you know. Travelling through time and space with no phone would be stupid. Anyway, like I said I'll just a couple of hours." She played with a couple of nobs on the console. "There now the advert the slitheen made is cancelled out." She smiled.

Rose sounded like she was hesitating to say something. "Um, my mums cooking."

Illyria chuckled. "Good, put her on slow heat and let her simmer."

"She's cooking tea, for us!"

Illyria stopped working and stated. "I don't do domestics, so no thank you."

Rose sighs. "Please, she wants to get to know you."

"Sorry Rose, I don't do the whole family thing." Illyria resumed working.

"She's my mother."

"But she's not mine." Illyria fired back. She cleared her throat. "Now, you can stay here if you want! But right now there is a plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. Fire's burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave, hurtling us across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." With that Illyria hung up and finished repairing the Tardis.

Illyria walks out of the Tardis to find Mickey sitting on top of a dustbin with a newspaper. She leans against the Tardis. Next to her was a boy no older than 11 scrubbing graffiti off of her Tardis. She had got him working after she had found it; the wording was 'Bad Wolf'. Illyria frowned; she had seen those wordings a lot lately, why though? The boy finished taking of the graffiti so told him to go home.

Illyria looks at Mickey as he spoke. "I just went down to the shop and I was thinking, you know, like the worlds changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He showed her the newspaper as she walked closer to him. The newspaper was stating everything that happened was a hoax. "How could they do that? They saw it!"

Illyria shook her head. "Human's just aren't ready to believe aliens really do exist. One day they will, just not today."

"Were just idiots." Mickey stated as he folded his paper.

Illyria shrugged. "Not all of you. Some of you of course but not all of you." Illyria took out a black disk from her jacket and handed it to Mickey. "Present for you Mickey. It's a virus, put it online. It'll destroy anything about me and my friend the Doctor. We'll cease to exist."

Mickey took it but looked at her questionly. "But why? Don't you want people to remember you?"

She shook her head. "You're right though. I am dangerous, everything about me. I don't want anyone following me neither would the Doctor if he were here right now." Right then Rose came out of the flat with a large rucksack on her back, with Jackie following close behind.

Mickey notices to and asks. "How can you say that and still take her with you?"

"You're not an idiot at all Mickey you could always come with us. A computer genius may come in handy." He shook his head and replied. "I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much I couldn't do it, but don't tell her that." Gesturing Rose.

Illyria could hear the last of Rose and Jackie's conversation. "I'll get a proper job, I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test and if Jim comes around again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie was protesting.

Rose turned and tried to calm her mum down. "Mum, it's just travelling, that's all then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe." Jackie protested.

Rose sighed. "Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home."

Illyria looked at Rose and nodded towards the bag. "Got enough stuff there?"

Rose shrugged with a smile. "Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me now." She passes Illyria her rucksack, who put it over her shoulder.

"Oh great." Rolling her eyes, jokingly.

Rose turned to Mickey. "Why don't you come there's plenty of room?"

"No chance." Illyria protested. "He's a liability. Can't have him on board sorry." Rose gave him a kiss as Jackie came up to Illyria.

"You still can't promise me. What if something happens to her? What if something happens to you and Rose can't get back home she'll be left all alone. How long would I wait then." Jackie folded her arms waiting for an answer.

Illyria placed the rucksack next to the Tardis and put her hands on Jackie's shoulders. "Jackie. I can promise you that she is under my full protection and that she have the time of her life and as long as she follows my instruction she should be fine. I will also try to prevent from anything from happening to her." Jackie nods.

"That's all I ask." Jackie says. Rose says a last goodbye to her mum, before Illyria and Rose walked into the Tardis.

As Illyria shut the door the same voice that had been calling her, came again. _"Illyria, please. Help me!"_

xxx-Note-xxx

_Yey, I got another chapter done. I didn't think I'd finish it honestly but I did. I won't be able to do another tonight. I'm honestly too tired. I may start it but can't finish it._

_Oh, who do you thinks calling her then. You'll find out in the next episode!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Dalek - Part 1

Illyria walked out of the Tardis, with Rose following behind. She frowned, something that has been bothering her for a while was here and she picked up another signal.

Rose seemed to have seen this. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Illyria had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm not sure. I've been getting a telepathic message for a while now but there's another signal coming in. They both originate to here, whatever this place is." Rose nodded understanding and asked. "So, where are we?"

Illyria smiled. "Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

Rose had a growing smile on her face. "And, when are we?"

"2012."

"Wow." Rose paused, working out something. "God, I'd be twenty six." She watched as Illyria walked over to a switch on the wall and flicked it up. All the lights in the facility lit up. There was only one thing that could describe where Rose was. "Blimey, it's like a great big museum!"

Illyria hummed and nodded. "It's an alien museum. Must have spent a fortune on this place." She looked from cabinet to cabinet. "Chunks of meteorite, moon dust…that's a milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

Rose looked around as Illyria did and spotted something familiar. "Oh, it's an arm of a slitheen. That's a slitheen arm, it's been stuffed." Rose noticed Illyria wasn't paying attention and saw her looking at something like a silver head in one of the cases. It was like a robot head made out of metal.

"Oh, look at you!" Illyria exclaimed looking at the Cyberman head. She never like Cyberman at all, never did. But she hated the Dalek's even more.

Rose came up behind her. "What is it?"

"An old enemy of my and the Doctor's really. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." She shook her head. "I'm getting old."

Rose looked at Illyria curiously. "Is that where the signal came from?"

Illyria shook her head. "Nah, it's completely dead this thing. Something's trying to reach out, calling for help." Just as she puts a finger on the glass a very loud alarm went off. Illyria didn't bother counting but could tell there were more than fifty soldiers coming in with guns surrounding herself and Rose, from each side.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that would make you exhibit A." Rose commented quietly to the time lady.

Illyria leaned over. "Let's not tell them, okay?"

Illyria and Rose found themselves being dragged into an office where a young man named Adam was showing his boss his latest gadgets he was working on.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it." Adam passes the device over to Van Statten, who looked like who really couldn't give a dam.

"What does it do?" Van Statten questions, as he grabs the piece of technology from the younger man's hand roughly.

Adam pointed at it in places. "Well, you see. The tubes on the side must channel something, I think maybe fuel…"

Illyria grimaces. "You shouldn't hold it like that."

Adam looked at her. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, just looks silly." She put out her hand, ignoring all the guns pointed at her, she really did hate them. Van Statten though for a moment before putting it in her hand. Illyria put it in the correct position before delicately running her fingers over the instrument. "You just have to be delicate." As her fingers run over the tubes a harmonica sound came out of it, it was a musical instrument. "It's a long way from home."

"Here, let me." Van Statten ordered. Illyria was about to pass it gently but it was just taken out of her hands.

"I react to the smallest touch so it needs precision." Illyria stressed watching Statten's every move. He finally got the hand of it. She grinned. "Quite the expert."

Van Statten looked up at the woman. "As are you." He commented, then casually three aside the instrument like it was nothing. Illyria sighed; this man didn't actually care about what he found. "So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Illyria. So who are you?" Illyria raised an eyebrow.

The man snorted. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake?" He asked, looking between Illyria and Rose.

Illyria shrugged. "Pretty much." She grinned.

"The question is how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice. Quite the collector, she's rather pretty as are you." Van Statten smirk at the last part.

"She is going to smack you silly if you keep calling her a she." Rose glared at the man.

Van Statten turned to the English boy, Adam. "She's English too! Got yourself a girlfriend there Little Lord Fauntleroy."

Adam looked slightly nervous to speak. "This is Mister Henry Van Statten."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So, who he when he's at home?"

"He owns the internet."

Rose snorts. "No one owns the internet. Don't be stupid." Giving Adam a look.

Van Statten winked at Rose. "And let's keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" He had a weird look on his face Illyria couldn't place.

Illyria spoke up this time. "So, you're an expert on just about everything in your museum? And anything you don't you just lock away." She wanted to get the attention off Rose.

Van Statten looks at her curiously. "And you claim to hold greater knowledge?"

Illyria shrugs carelessly. "I don't need to make claims; I know how good I am."

Van Statten looked amused. "And let, here you are. Captured by me and you were right next to the cage 1 and 2. What were you doing down there?"

Illyria stood straight, the man was hiding something. She wanted to figure it out. "You tell me."

"Cage 1 and 2 contain my only living specimens." Statten gave in. Not willing to say anything else.

"And they would be?" Illyria asked curiously.

Van Statten laughed. "Like you don't know."

"Show me, I wanna see them." She said it more of a challenging way.

Rose shook her head. "Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." She knocked Illyria and Van Statten out of their staring contest.

Van Statten turned to Goddard. "Goddard, inform the cage were heading down." He ordered. The woman nodded and doing what she was told to do. Statten turned to the English man Adam next. "You, English. Look after the blonde. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do." He finally turned to Illyria. "And you, Illyria with no last name…Come and see my pets." Van Statten and Illyria got into a lift after saying good bye to Rose, going to the appropriate floor.

They found themselves outside Cage 1 after they stepped out of the elevator. Van Statten commented. "We've tried everything. The creatures shielded itself but there's life inside."

Illyria frowned for a second. "Inside? Inside what?"

The man called Simmons walked up to Statten, coming out of the cage. "Welcome back sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." Simmons was wearing an orange protective suit.

Illyria frowned. "Metaltron?" There was no such thing.

Van Statten looked too please with himself. "Thought of it myself. Haven't thought of a name for the creature yet. If you can get one out of it I may let you see the other specimen. The last guy that touched it burst in to flame. So go on Illyria impress me." He gestured the door to the cage. And Illyria walked in, the room was dark when they closed the door behind her. She looked around to find different machines. Maybe she'd find out what the signal was, if it was coming from here?

Illyria turned to the darkness, where she assumed the creature was. "Sorry about this. Sometimes humans can be really stupid. Van Statten might think he's clever, but I'm more. I've come to help. I'm the Illyria."

Little lights, light up as it talks. "The – Ill –Illyr –Illyria?" Illyria's eyes widen in terror. _No, not them!_

"Impossible!" Illyria whispers, still in her spot. The lights went up around the room and she saw a single Dalek held in chain in front of her. "You lot were supposed to be gone forever."

"The Illyria!" The Dalek cried. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Illyria rushed to the door banging on the door pleading and shouting. "Let me out! Please let me out!" No one was opening the door. What the hell are they playing at? "Let me out!

"Exterminate!" The Dalek kept repeating. "You are an enemy of the Dalek's. You must be destroyed." It waved is laser arm but nothing happened. Illyria noticed this at stopped banging to observe. It was just moving around, not doing anything.

Illyria grinned but then laughed. "Amazing! Oh this is just fantastic! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?" She taunted. She walked forward towards it and it tried to move back as far as possible from her. She looked at it straight in the eye stalk, just inches away from the thing. "So, what are you going to do? If you can't kill me, then what good are you for, Dalek? What's the point of you?" She stepped back and begun to circle it and ending it with looking back at its eyestalk. "You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"

"I am awaiting orders." The Dalek stated.

Illyria scoffed. "Really? Orders?"

"Yes. I demand orders. I was breed to follow orders!"

Illyria laughed. "They're never gonna come for you, you know why. Cause they're all dead. Ten million ships on fire, the entire race of Dalek's wiped out in one second."

"You lie!" The Dalek cried, not believing Illyria for a second.

"I watched it happen. Me and the Doctor made it happen!"

"You … destroyed us?" The Dalek questioned.

Illyria gulped and turned away from the creature. "We had no choice, it was my idea."

"And what of the Time-lords?"

Illyria strained her voice. "Dead, they burnt with you including the Doctor. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived." The Dalek taunted.

Illyria ignored that comment and looked at him again. "Oh, I caught your little signal by the way." She mocked it. "Help me,' poor little thing, but no one's coming because there is no one else left."

The Dalek lowered its eyestalk to the ground. "I am alone in the universe."

"Yep." Illyria smiled. She was glad there was only one to deal with.

"Then we are the same!" The Dalek retorted.

Illyria looked at it angrily. "We are not the same! I'm not." She stopped, thinking for a minute and looking over her shoulder something in the room. "Hold on, maybe we are. Yeah, ok. You have a point because I know what to do and I know what you deserve." She smirked at it. "Exterminate!" Illyria turned and pulled a leaver on the control panel. Electrocuting the Dalek and watched it scream. "Have pit!"

Illyria glared at the thing. "Why should I! You never did!" She upped the voltage."

"Help me!" the Dalek cried. At that moment a large amount of soldiers came in and dragged her away from the machines as she lunged for the control panels again. Illyria kept shouting. "You've got to kill it!"

Illyria was pushed into the lift with Van Statten; she was refused to see the other alien in Cage 2. She was trying to explain stuff about the Dalek's. "The real Dalek's inside the case is just the battle armor."

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked, turning to her slightly.

"A nightmare, a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered." Van Statten repeated, looking impressed. All Illyria could think was that, this human has to get his priorities in shape. She was knocked out of her thoughts by him again. "By whom?"

"A genius." She stated, looking forwards.

Goddard interrupted, actually feeling curious. "This thing has been on Earth for fifty years though, moving from collection to collection after the other. Why would it be a threat now? The other ones only had been here a year."

Illyria shrugged. "Because I'm here. I'm not sure about the other one since I haven't seen it. But how did the Dalek get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"The record says it came out of the sky like a meteorite. Fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. The Dalek burnt in its crater for nearly three days before anyone could get near it and all the time it was screaming. It must've gone insane." Goddard replied as she shifted through the files she was holding.

"What about the other one?" Illyria questioned looking at them.

"Um, same thing actually. Fell to Earth after some kind of white light. It was last year just outside of Utah."

Illyria nodded. "Must've fallen through time, the only survivors."

Van Statten interrupted. "You talked about a war?"

"The time war. The final battle between my people and the Dalek's." She commented.

Van Statten eyed her carefully. "But you survived too."

"Not by choice." Illyria muttered, not seeming to notice a flicker of something in Van Statten's eyes as he eyed her.

Van Statten grinned. "That means that those two aren't the only aliens one Earth, Illyria, there's you to. The only one of your kind in existence."

xxx-Note-xxx

_I think I'll start the next chapter now. You'll get to see who was calling her in the next chapter yey. Let me know what you think. Again I'm looking for a legend name. I have one that I may use thanks to one of my readers, but I'm looking for choices. I'll write in the notes the owner of that name when I come to use it don't worry. Review, Follow Favourite ect.._


	12. Chapter 12 - Dalek - Part 2

**Hello everyone. I know, I know, it's been a while since I have updated. As I said in my 'Authors note – Sister of Time' my computer pretty much turned to crap last Friday and I had to wait till yesterday to buy a new one. Luckily I had money saved up because I had to write a Shakespeare essay that was due tomorrow. I got it done I 4-5 hours from scratch. Yey me!**

**Ok, so back to business or whatever you want to call it. I had an idea in the shower (literally in the shower). Some people have actually asked me whether the Doctor would make an appearance, at first I was thinking no. But then I thought about it, my story needs a male in it as there are basically only girls. I do love girl power but it honestly doesn't make a good story when there's only girls. Also if I added a male it would give me quite a few ideas because at the moment I literally don't have many. SO! How would you like the Doctor to actually survive the time lock. I'll need to change the first page of my book but I'm having it so Illyria was the one to set the time lock and the doctor distracted the guards to the safe. I watched 'The day of the Doctor' a couple of days ago and it just wouldn't make much sense if I did it my original way. **

**So, what I am asking is. Would you like the Doctor to come back. He would come in around season 2 not sure which episode yet though. I'm deciding whether he was turned human by the chameleon arch or just wandering around and happen to bump into her or something or even captured and saved by Illyria. Which one do you think or if you have an idea let me know. I'm also wanting to do a Illyria couple.**

**Anyway let me know what you think about all this and let me know!**

**Oh and one last thing, the legend name is chose which I think fit Illyria pretty well is 'The looming destroyer'. I got the idea from BlueGreen216. The original idea was 'The Looming Destruction' but centering it around Illyria I had to put destroyer instead. So I would like to thank BlueGreen216 for the idea. **

Illyria was strapped to an upright table in front of a machine. Her hands and feet were tied to the table and all she was wearing were her jeans and bra. Van Statten had taken it off to use his machine properly. Illyria felt very uncomfortable, she gritted her teeth angrily. Sometimes she really did hate humans especially ones like Van Statten. But she still loved Earth like it was a second home.

Van Statten looked at Illyria's body almost hungrily. Illyria just sneered at him and grunted as he turned on the machine. A red laser coursed its way down her middle section. It felt like she was being pierced with a thousand needles all at once, until he shut it off.

Van Statten looked at the results and sighed almost like he deflated with hope. "Ugh, Just like the other one. You just seem to be older." Illyria perked up at that statement and her eyes went wide. Someone like her? Could it be that someone else survived?

"Hold on! Someone like me? What does that mean?" Illyria shouted loudly, making sure he heard her.

Statten rolled his eye. "Hmm. Same reproductive system. Two hearts and a binary vascular system. You'd be a great experiment." It was a time lady! Like her!

Illyria sneered at him. "What have you done to her? Tortured her like the Dalek?" This human was going to pay somehow if he's done anything to hurt her. How old was the time lady? He said she looked older. She looked about 25, all her incarnation seem to stay in the twenty range. Something she was actually happy about.

Statten shrugged. "Same things I'll do to you. We never got her to talk unfortunately, just like the cage 1 specimen till you came along anyway."

Illyria narrowed her eyes at the disgusting human. "So, that's your secret. You don't just collect objects you scavenge it!"

Van Statten walked back next to his laser machine. "This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh the advances I've made from this alien junk. You have no idea Illyria. Broadband? Roswell? Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater and do you know what we found? The sure for the common cold. Keeping it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one when I can sell thousands of palliatives?" He looked almost gleeful while he was speaking in Illyria's opinion.

Illyria just looked sickened by the sight of the man, by the look on her face. "Do you want to know what a Dalek is? A Dalek is honest. You know what, I think the Dalek might even be better than you and the other time-lady sure as hell is."

Van Statten merely shrugged, not really caring what Illyria was saying. To him it was just a bunch of nonsense. "In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." Again he pressed a button on the machine, causing the red laser to go over her body once again. Swear was running down her forehead. Honestly she's had worse so she can't complain about the pain.

Illyria tried to yank herself of the metal she was laying on but the chain wouldn't budge. She groaned in desperation and yelled. "Listen to me! I know what I'm doing and that Dalek down there will kill every last one of us! You need to destroy it!"

Statten took no notice of the emotion in Illyria's voice and simply said. "Nothing can escape the cages."

"But it's woken up because it know I am here! Along with another one of my people! It's going to get out! The Dalek race is clever Van Statten, more clever than you will ever be! I swear no one in the base is safe from it. No one on this planet!" He ignored her and started the scanner again, the pain coursing through it as she tried to plead with him.

Just as Van Statten was about to run another scan one of the communication devices woke up, it was a guard. "Condition Red! Condition Red! I repeat this is not a drill!" Van Statten looked slightly nervous about the news and he honestly didn't know what to do at that very moment.

Illyria was panting heavily trying to push the pain away, make it subside as she looked at Statten with a dark yet pleading look. "Release me and the other Time-lady now if you want to live!"

Van Statten thought for a moment before putting the communication device up to his mouth. "Release the creature in Cage 2 and bring it to me immediately."

"Yes, Sir." The Radio switched off leaving Van Statten to release Illyria. She put on her clothing after washing away the sweat in the small bathroom next to the next room.

Illyria and Van Statten headed to a large TV that sat on the wall. Rose appeared on the screen. When Rose saw Illyria's face she immediately said. "It all my fault, Illyria." Illyria gave her a small nod but otherwise ignored her for the moment.

The tech person that stood near Rose commented. "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock has a billion combinations."

Illyria shook her head. "A Dalek's a genius. I can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." Illyria gazed on the screen just as the door behind her opened. She turned to a familiar face. She still looked 17 years old human age, she wore a white set of clothing with small smears of blood and a couple of bruises on her arms. The girl had long light chocolate hair and doe eyes. It was her little sister. The two guards beside her held each of her arms tightly.

"Firefly?" Illyria whispered. The girl's head shot up at the name and familiar voice she felt like she hadn't heard in centuries.

Firefly's head shot up at the mention of her name. Standing in front of her was a 23-26 year old woman, she had long chocolate hair that cascaded down her back the look on her face reminded her of her big sister. A look of realisation comes across her face. Illyria. She heard her calling out. "Illyria?" She wanted to make sure her mind wasn't playing trick on her or even someone pretending and mess with her feelings. If it was her sister, she had regenerated the last time she saw her and that was before she was sent of the planet, by Illyria herself.

Illyria nodded with a wide smile. Firefly pulled out of the guards grips and ran to Illyria. Illyria nearly stumbled when Firefly tackled her in a hug, both of them held on tight, not wanting to let go of each other. Illyria whispered comforting words in her sister's ear and Firefly sobbed into her shoulder.

Everyone in the room just watched the reunion a second before turning to the screen, just as Firefly composed herself and sat down on the top of the desk. Illyria's arm still round her, she felt comfort knowing that her sister was with her now.

Van Statten got his radio and spoke in it sternly "Don't shoot it. I want the Dalek unarmed!"

Illyria's eyes narrowed at the man and turned to them. "Get Rose out of there!"

Goddard moved to sit in front of a computer, there was a hologram as she looked. "We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh my god." The woman's eyes widen in disbelief. "It's draining the entire power supplies from Utah."

Firefly spoke up in a croaky voice. "It's downloading." Statten looked sharply at the girl being held by Illyria. "Downloading what?"

"Sir, the entire west coast has gone down!" Goddard spoke, looking up to the man slightly then to Illyria. Part of her knew that the only way they'll get out of this is by Illyria herself, but Statten was just too greedy and stupid to accept it.

Illyria let go of Firefly and started walking towards Goddard and Statten. "It's not just energy the Dalek needs. The Dalek absorbed the entire internet. I knows everything. It's looking for answers."

"Illyria, the cameras in the vault have just gone down." Firefly commented, with a slightly stronger voice after been given some food and water.

Illyria slammed her hand on the table hard, making everyone but Firefly flinch. She knew about everything about Illyria. She's a legend just like the Doctor is. While he's the Oncoming Storm, She was the Looming Destroyer. Illyria shouts. "You've got to kill it now, it's eaten everything! This is only the emergency power."

Goddard flinched slightly at the tone of her voice, her body felt slightly feared to the new alien but did what she said. Goddard picked up the radio and called through it. "All guards to coverage in Metalton cage immediately." Almost instantly you could hear hundreds of gunshots fire through the speaker.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten demanded, turning to Goddard, while she just looked at him like he's crazy.

"But it's killing them!" Goddard cried.

Statten shrugged, irritated. "They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique and I don't want a scratch on it. Do you hear me?"

One after the other, they hear more and more bullets come to a shot. The Dalek was killing them. Goddard gets a schematic of the base up.

Illyria heard a small voice in her head. _"We need to kill it. Maybe there's alien weapons here?" _ Illyria looked to the side of her, to Firefly. She had a small smile. It been so long since she's had someone in her head. Illyria nodded.

Illyria looked up at Van Statten. "This museum of yours. Does it have any alien weapons? Gun are useless against the Dalek's."

Goddard nodded. "Lots of them but the trouble is, the Dalek's between us and them."

Van Statten glared at them. "We've got to keep that thing alive! We could just seal the vault and trap it down there."

Illyria narrows her eyes at the man. "Rose my companion is down there. Everyone is down there. I will not let you do that!" She spots something on the screen and points towards it. "What's that?"

"Weapons testing." Goddard replied.

Van Statten looked at Illyria. "I thought you were the greatest expert. If you're so impressive Illyria why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs? Something it wants?"

"What's the nearest town?" Firefly asked.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

Illyria takes over from her sister. "All dead. If the Dalek get out. Everyone in that city will die. That's it needs, it's what it did to our people." Gesturing herself and her sister. Firefly nodded in agreement.

Van Statten looked a little shocked at the information. "But why would it do that?"

"Because it believe that anything that's not Dalek should die" Illyria shouted. "And thanks to you, you've let it lose." She picked up a Bluetooth radio and put it in her ear. "Listen to me I've fought the Dalek's, if you want to live, listen. Bullets will just melt before they've even reached it you're best chance is to aim for the dome, head and eyepiece. They're the main weaknesses."

"We'll take it into consideration, Illyria." The commander called through the radio. "Positions!" Everyone looks to the screen just as they see Rose and the British boy running. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of here!" Adam and Rose ran past them just as the Dalek entered the room.

"Why does it want us to watch?" Goddard asked Illyria.

Illyria stiffened. "It wants us to see." As expected the bullets had no effect, they were just melting. Everyone in the office just watched as the Dalek rose into the air and shot the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to turn on. It waited till the floor was completely covered in water before shooting it. Causing the whole area to electrify the soldiers. Firefly stiffened slightly and held Illyria's hand. She's never seen people killed before her eyes, unless you count when she was escaping Galifrey. Illyria looked at the brave men sadly. They just made out the commander ordering everyone to fall back before he himself was killed.

Van Statten gulped, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Maybe we'll need a new strategy. We should abandon this place."

Goddard narrowed her eyes at him. "Except there's no power to the helipad, Sir. We can't get out!"

Illyria thought for a moment before turning Van Statten. "You said we could seal the vault."

Firefly's head turned to her sister sharply and said to her telepathically. _"What about your companion. Wouldn't that lock her inside?" _She asked curiously.

Illyria shakes her head. _"If she can run fast enough, she'll be fine."_

Van Statten nodded. "It was designed to be a bunker in the event of a nuclear war. Steel bulkheads."

Goddard look between them a little stressed. "But we don't have enough power, those bulkheads are massive."

Illyria shook her head. "We have emergency power. I can re-route that to the bulkheads." She turned to her sister. "Want to help, like old times?"

Firefly grinned. She was slowly healing but quite quickly. It always been a plus for her. She would heal faster than others even time-lords like herself. Firefly nodded and stood up, shaking a little but got the hang of it.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius."

Van Statten smirked beside them. "Good thing you have me then, huh."

Firefly raised an eyebrow and croaked. "You want to help." Illyria shared the same disbelief and looked at him, as if observing him. Then Illyria got it and spoke out.

"You only want to help, so you yourself can stay alive. You don't give a dam about anyone but yourself." Van Statten was about to retort when the Dalek came up on the screen.

"I will only speak with The Illyria." The Dalek commanded and Illyria looked up crossing her arms across her chest, with a scowl.

"You're going to get rusty with all that water." Illyria commented.

The Dalek's eyestalk was pointing at the camera. "I fed of the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."

Illyria narrowed her eyes at the pepper pot. "What's your next trick then." To the side Firefly observed her sister, she could tell she was get annoyed and frustrated about the Dalek. They invaded their home, she doesn't even know what happened. Illyria said she was out there fighting with the Doctor. So why was she here? Where was the Doctor?

"I have been searching for the Dalek's"

Illyria snorts. "Yeah, I saw that. What did you find?" She glanced at her sister. The thought came to her. Firefly doesn't even know Gallifrey's gone, their home. Because of her. Although the Doctor helped, she was the one who activated it. Would Firefly hate her?

The Dalek took her out of her thoughts. "I have scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

Illyria raises an eyebrow. "And what did you find?"

"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" The Dalek questioned.

Illyria nodded slightly with a harsh laugh. "So, you're a solider without commands. Ha."

"Then I shall follow the Primary orders, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." It stated.

Illyria walked closer to the screen. "What for? What's the point? Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were. Everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?"

"Alright then." She nodded slowly. "You want an order. Ok, follow this one. Kill yourself."

The Dalek looked up again. "The Dalek's must survive!"

Everyone, even Firefly jumped slightly when Illyria started shouting. "The Dalek's have failed! Why don't you just finish the job and make the Dalek's extinct? Rid the universe of your filth, why don't you just die." Firefly could sense true hatred in what her sister had just said. Honestly she had never seen this side of her, it's a little scary.

The Dalek was silent for moment before commenting on something that Illyria didn't want to believe. "You would make a good Dalek." She looked at the screen wide eyed.

Firefly saw the horror in her sister's face and held her hand while speaking in her mind. _"You wouldn't make a good one. You're great the way you are and always will be." _Illyria smiled slightly at her. The screen went black.

Illyria let go of Firefly's hand and turns to Van Statten. "Let's seal this vault." He got to work immediately including Illyria with Firefly helping when she could.

"I can leech power of the ground defences, feed it to the bulkhead." Statten told Illyria before smiling, something Illyria caught. "I haven't had to work this fast in ages."

Illyria frowned. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Illyria." Firefly said, making Illyria look up. "Your friend. She's still down there."

Illyria nodded, pulling out her sonic and flashing the Bluetooth to connect to Rose's phone.

Rose picked up, seeming to breathless. Illyria could tell she's running. "This really isn't the best time."

Illyria ignored that comment and questioned. "Where are you?"

"Level 49." Rose panted.

"You've got to keep moving. The vaults being sealed off at bulkhead level 46." Illyria stressed talking into the mic.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asked, picking up her speed.

"I'm the one who's closing them Rose. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for god's sake run!" Illyria left the communication open.

"We've got power to the bulkhead, Illyria." Van Statten stated, looking up to the woman across from him.

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard exclaimed.

"We're nearly there." Rose whispered not able to get enough air to properly talk. "Give up two seconds."

"Illyria I can't sustain the power." Van Statten shook his head. "The whole system will crash." Illyria looked at the screen seeing parts of the base power failing. Firefly could see the conflict Illyria was having in her mind. Illyria stood there staring at the key.

Illyria felt someone hold her hand again, it was her sister. Offering strength. She looked back at the key whispering. "I'm sorry." Illyria hit the key. The bulkhead began to close.

"The vaults sealed." Van Statten stated.

Illyria let go of her sister's hand and turned her Bluetooth back on. "Rose, where are you? Did you make it?"

"Sorry." Rose sounded out of breath. "I was a bit slow. See you then Illyria." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that ok? It wasn't your fault." Rose's voice broke slightly. "And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Illyria's breath caught in her thought as they heard the Dalek. "Exterminate!" She threw the Bluetooth to the ground. "I killed her."

Firefly shook her head and hugged Illyria from behind, rest her head on the back of her shoulder. "You didn't. It did."

"I'm sorry." Van Statten stated, not looking sorry at all. Illyria's head shot up. Firefly moved away from her sister, knowing something was about to happen to Statten. Statten looked into Illyria's eyes and saw pure fury, he even looked a little scared.

"You're sorry." Illyria said slowly, like she was trying to digest it. "I said I'd protect her and you're sorry? You tortured one of my own people, my sister in fact. I could've killed that Dalek in its cell but you stopped me." She walked over to him as he leaned back in his chair, not looking at all comfortable. Firefly had to smirk slightly at the sight of the man. She hated him and part of her didn't care what happed to him.

"Both of them were the prize in my collection!" Van Statten stated.

Firefly sneered at him. "You're collection! Was it worth it? All those peoples death? Worth my sister's companion's death? Worth my pain? Let me tell you something my sister told me. Mankind goes into space to explore and to become something greater."

"Exactly! I want to touch the stars!" He exclaimed.

Illyria stuck up for her sister. "No, you're just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt. Label them like you did with my sister. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. You took my companion with you! She was only 19!" Just then Adam walks in slightly out of breath. Illyria turns to him narrowing her eyes. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!"

Adam looked at her startled. "I'm not the one who shut the vault!" He retorted. Next to them the TV lit up again. Standing there in the screen was the Dalek pointing his laser at Rose. Who was very much alive.

Relief flooded Illyria. "You're alive!"

Rose chuckled nervously. "Can't get rid of me that easily!"

"I thought you were dead!" Illyria stated.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek cried, loudly.

"Don't do it!" Rose protested to Illyria.

"What good are your emotions when you won't save the one you could call a sister." Silence fills the room as Illyria between her sister and Goddard.

Illyria shook her head. "I killed her once, I can't do it again." She opened the bulkhead letting in the Dalek and Rose.

"What the hell do we do now?" Statten cried.

Adam shrugged nervously. "Kill it when it gets here?"

Goddard shook her head, sadly. "All the weapons are useless and the alien weapons are in the vault. Adam turned to her. "Only the catalogued ones!"

Illyria turned to the British boy. "Show me!" She demanded. Illyria turned to Firefly. "You can come with me. I'm not leaving you with these people." Firefly nodded and followed Adam and Illyria to the weapons.

Illyria was looking through all the different weapons and alien tech in a large basket next to Adam's desk. "Broken, Broken, Hairdryer." She commented and continued to rummage through the items. Illyria threw them behind her once she was done, cause Adam to wince slightly as it made a large noise when it hit the floor. Firefly looked through as well, she honestly didn't know much compared to her sister but still loved to learn from her whenever she came back from her adventures with the Doctor. She made a reminder to ask where he was. He was like an older brother to her like her sister was her older sister.

"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff and when he does, he wipes there memory's. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out." Adam spoke, leaning against his table.

Illyria looked amused. "You? What are you going to do? Throw you're a-Levels at them." Firefly tried hard to keep her snort in, luckily she did.

At that moment Firefly found a perfect weapon. "Illyria?" Illyria looked up and grinned at Firefly and took the weapon.

Illyria observed the weapon. She got her sonic out of her jacket pocket and zapped it, getting it to work. "Perfect. This'll do!"

Illyria ran out with Firefly following behind. All her injuries had disappeared now, so she was able to run and keep up with her sister. They ran to Level 1, where they found Rose and the Dalek. Firefly stayed behind her sister, since she was the one with the big gun.

"Rose! Get out of the way!" Illyria shouted, pointing the gun in the Dalek's direction. Rose turned and frowned. There was a girl around 17-18 years old standing next to Illyria. Who was she?

Rose stood in front of the Dalek. "No, I can't let you do this."

"That thing has killed hundreds of people!" Illyria protested.

"It's not the one pointing a gun at me." Rose gestured the gun in Illyria's hand. Firefly didn't really know who this woman was but she was being very stupid at the moment.

"I've got to do this Rose! Don't you get it; the Dalek's destroyed my home! Everything I cared about! Everything that Firefly cared about!" Illyria protested. She wanted that Dalek dead at all costs.

"Look at it!" Rose shouted. Illyria and Firefly set their gazes on the open Dalek in the stream of sunlight.

"What's it doing?" Firefly asked bewildered.

"It's the sunlight that's all it wants!" Rose exclaimed. "It couldn't kill Van Statten and it couldn't kill me. It's changing! What about you are you willing to change?"

Illyria shook her head, completely lost and worn out. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead." Firefly looked to her sister with an open mouth. What did that mean?

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned.

"I don't know." Illyria honestly didn't have an answer for it.

"I am the last of the Dalek's." It said lowly, accepting that it was indeed the last. "You are no longer the last of yours." Gesturing Firefly next to her, who was looking completely confused. Illyria couldn't blame her. She sent her sister off the planet just before she went to war. She didn't want Firefly to be used to get to her.

"You're not even a Dalek anymore. Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA, her humanity. You're mutating. You're something completely different."

"That's good isn't it?" Firefly asked her sister.

"No. Not for a Dalek." Illyria shook her head.

"I can feel so many ideas, so much darkness." The Dalek stated before turning slightly to Rose. "Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." Firefly's eye shot up. A Dalek was actually willing to die?

Rose just stood there frozen. "What – I can't." She shook her head slowly and backing away slightly.

"This is not life. This is sickness. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek cried, getting louder as it spoke.

"Ok. Do it!" Rose said after a while. Illyria walked forward to grab Rose's hand and back her away from the Dalek. Firefly held her other hand.

The Dalek turned to Rose. "Are you scared; Rose Tyler."

"Yeah." Rose said lowly.

"So am I" The Dalek stated before hovering up in the air. The golden orbs are his shell hovered around him in a sphere. He put himself on self-destruct, leaving nothing behind.

Illyria, Rose and Firefly walked back to the Tardis. Firefly ran up to it. "The Tardis." She stroked the side causing the old girl to hum happily. "There's a couple things that don't make sense. Where's the Doctor. You two never went on an adventure alone. You two have a fight or something?" She saw the sad look on Illyria's face instantly

"Yeah." Illyria nodded, stroking her as well. "Fire, we need to talk soon. Inside when were done here. I'll tell you everything" Firefly nodded, slightly unsure. She couldn't really be prepared for what her sister was going to tell her but something tells her she wouldn't like it at all. Firefly went inside the Tardis after Illyria had unlocked it, leaving Illyria and Rose outside.

Rose looked at Illyria sadly. "Firefly doesn't know does she. About your planet? The Doctor?"

Illyria shook her head. "No, guess I'll have to now though, huh."

"You know maybe some of your people did survive. I mean you found you sister?" Rose suggested.

Illyria shrugged. "Maybe. But I would have felt them. In here." Tapping her head.

At that moment Adam came up to them holding his jiffy bag on his shoulder.

"We'd better get out of here. Van Statten's gone. The whole place is going to be filled with cement. It'll be like the place never existed."

"About time." Rose commented.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam told us.

Illyria nodded. "Better hurry, the next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." Turing to walk into the Tardis.

Rose stopped her. "Adam was saying, all his life he's wanted to see the stars."

"Tell him to go outside." Illyria shrugged, not really sure where she was going with this.

"He's all on his own. Illyria. And he did help." Rose protested.

"He left you down there." Illyria retorted.

Rose shrugged. "So did you."

Adam looked between the two women like they were mad. "What the hell are you two talking about? This place is about to be filled with cement. I'm not kidding either. We need to get out of here."

Illyria sent Rose a small smirk. "He's a bit pretty."

Rose looked innocently at her. "I hadn't noticed."

Illyria chuckled. "Fine, it's on your head though!" With that Illyria walked into the Tardis leaving Rose and Adam outside, before they followed her in.


	13. Chapter 13 - Explanations

**Hello everyone. This is what Firefly wear. It would be something similar to this every episode just like Illyria. (Link to clothing is on profile!)**

Illyria sat casually on the Captain's chair. Rose and Adam had gone to explore the Tardis at Illyria's request. She had to talk to her sister; tell her everything that's happened since she was sent away. She didn't even notice she had spaced out until someone clicked their fingers in front of her face. Illyria looked up to find her sister, Firefly standing there in new clothing from the Tardis wardrobe.

"Sorry. Spaced out." Illyria looked at what her sister was wearing. She was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, red sneakers, a floral pink sleeves top and a grey overall with no sleeves. "Nice, outfit. Suits you."

Firefly stood there shooting Illyria a pointing look. Illyria nodded and gestured the chair next to her. Firefly sat down next to her. Illyria asks something first. "Before I say anything. What happened after I sent you off?"

Firefly sighed. "Basically I think I just fell through a whole in time, which landed me on Earth. Unfortunately those people found me before I could heal or anything. I was pretty delirious so I couldn't fight back. I was basically there until you came for me. How did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"The Tardis picked up two signal from the museum and I kept hearing a little voice in my head asking for help, which must have been you; now that I think about it. It was a very hard signal to pick up but eventually I got it." Illyria explained.

Firefly nodded. "Where's the Doctor, Illyria?"

"He's dead, Fire." Illyria whispered, but firefly could hear her.

Firefly sat there in shock. "How?"

"You weren't there in the time war, fire. There was so much death, so much destruction. Me and the Doctor came up with a plan. To end it all completely." Illyria explained slowly. She couldn't look at her sister, she would most likely brake down into tears.

"What happened? Back when the Dalek was in front of us. It said we were the last of our kind. What does that mean?" Firefly honestly didn't want the answer. But she needed to know.

"It burnt. Gallifrey. The Doctor and I used a time lock on the time war. It destroyed both the Dalek's and the time lord at once. Until today I thought I was the only survivor, until I found you."

Firefly sat there dumbstruck, she really didn't know what to say. Her sister had practically killed there home and committed genocide. "The Doctor. Shouldn't he be here to though?"

Illyria shook her head with a tear falling down her cheek. "There were guard coming when we broke into the time vault he distracted them and told me to get the time lock and activated it. He made me promise to carry on. But after everything I really just wanted to go down with in. I lost the Doctor in order to save the universe."

"Was there no other way?" Firefly questioned. "I mean couldn't the time lord just fight it off."

Illyria shook her head again. "There was no way, Fire. There were more than 10 billion ships orbiting the planet. Hundreds of men, woman and children were being killed by Dalek's every second." She paused. "I'd understand if you hate me, but I would love for you to travel with me and Rose. To me it's been over 200 years since I've seen you."

Firefly sat right next to Illyria and hugged her tightly. Illyria seemed slightly shocked but gave in a retuned the hug. Firefly whispered in her ear. "I could never hate you, Illyria." She pulled back. "And I would love to come with you. Beside I do remember you promising I could come with you when I was older." She grinned and Illyria returned it. Firefly grin faded slightly and looked at Illyria sadly. "I really am sorry about The Doctor. You loved him." Illyria seemed slightly shocked at the last statement. Come to think of it, part of her really did feel like that. She's never really thought about it, not now anyway since he's gone. But, Illyria knew it. She loved the Doctor.

"Thank you, Fire." Illyria put on a happy face and jumped up from the seat. "So, where shall we go on your first adventure? We need a distraction."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Long Game - Part 1

**Okay, just a quick note. Whenever there's italic writing that means it a telepathic message between Illyria and Firefly.**

Illyria, Firefly and Rose stepped out of the Tardis with Illyria leading. Illyria turned to Firefly and grinned. "Want to give it a go?"

Firefly nodded a little shyly. She sniffed the air. "Um, I'm guessing the year two-hundred thousand and, were on a space station."

"Correct." Illyria beamed, proud of her sister.

"Two hundred thousand?" Rose asked, she wanted to impress Adam when he comes out of the Tardis. He's a pretty boy.

"Yup." Illyria nodded. She watched as Rose walked over to the Tardis, opening the door as Adam came out. His jaw dropped when he saw the site of the place. "Out you come Adam."

Firefly looked amused by the human's expression, truth be told. Apart from the ones at the museum these were the first humans from Earth she's met. "You know, if you keep your mouth open any longer you'll catch flies." She joked. Adam closed his mouth, still in shock.

"Where are we?" Adam questioned.

Rose pretended to look around, and think. "Good question. Let's see, judging by the architecture, I'd say the year two hundred thousand. If you listen. You can hear engines. We're on a space station." She paused for a second. "You know, they could turn down the heating. You know what, let's try that gate." She pointed to a gate near them. Illyria and Firefly followed close behind as they came up to a large window that views Earth.

"Wow." Firefly whispers. Illyria nodded, smiling. She was happy to see her sister happy after everything she had been through.

Rose looked at Adam and Illyria. "I'll let Illyria explain it."

Illyria nodded. "The fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. Here is planet Earth at its height that is covered with mega-cities, five moons, with a population of ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle." She explained.

Out of nowhere Adam fainted in front of them. Rose looked at the boy sulkily, Illyria and Firefly snigger quietly. Illyria shrugged. "He's you boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Rose stated with a frown.

"You humans." Illyria shook her head, as Adam walked behind them "You need to keep an open mind Adam! You're going to really love this, this is one of the best periods in history. The human race at its most intelligent with culture art and politics. This era has got fine foods, and very good manners." Just then a man shoved into Illyria's shoulder.

"Hey, watch it!" The man shouted rudely. Suddenly they came across a large food room where hundreds of people were going around in a crowded space. Firefly and Illyria frowned at the sight. This wasn't right.

Firefly and Rose looked at each other amused, then turned to Illyria. Who was looking round bewildered. "Fire manners?"

Firefly continued for Rose. "Maybe we got the time wrong?"

"Maybe your history isn't as good as you thought it was." Rose suggested.

Illyria shook her head. "No, we got it right. And my history is perfect, thank you very much. I actually passed all my exams although I always failed my Tardis flying exam like the Doctor. We're just as bad as each other."

"I remember that. You two had the exam the same day and both failed. I thought it was pretty funny because you passed all the written exams in the academy but you couldn't do a flying exam." Firefly laughed.

Illyria playfully glared at her sister. "Don't be mean little sister. You would have done the same things as me no doubt.

Firefly raises her eyebrows with a smirk. "Fire, give me the manual and test me flying when we get back." Illyria winces slightly. Firefly seemed to notice this. "What?"

"Uhhh, the Doctor and me may have thrown the manual in a supernova." Illyria grins innocently at her sister.

Rose looked shocked. "You threw a manual to the Tardis, the one you currently pilot in to a …. Supernova?"

"Yup." Illyria nodded.

Firefly groans and mutters. "Should've known you and him would do that."

Adam pitches in. "Ok, I have no idea what you guys are talking about but they're all human. I though you said there would be aliens."

Illyria frowns and looks around. "That is a very good question, Adam. Well done."

"_Are we going to investigate?" _Firefly sends into Illyria's mind. She wanted to do some of the things her sister and the Doctor did when she was at home. Saving people and other worlds.

Illyria nods. _"Of course we are dear sister." _She walks forward and slung her arm around Adam. "Adam. You must be starving."

Adam shakes his head. "More sick than anything."

"Nah you just need some grub." Firefly stated, she walked up to one of the men that's selling food. She looked at the menu, and turns to the menu. "Excuse me, how much is a kronkburger?"

"Two credits sweetheart, join the queue if you want it!" The man stated.

Firefly nodded and went back over to her sister. "Have any money on you?"

Illyria shakes her head. "Never do. But I can get some follow me. Sister and humans." She walks over to one of the cash machines in the corner, gets out her sonic from her jacket and zaps the machine. Causing it to cash out what looked like a silver slim card. She turned and gave it to Adam. "Now, Adam and Rose you get to find out how to use that little thing and get something to eat. While me and Fire look around, yeah?"

Adam held up the little slim card. "How does it work?"

"I don't know." Illyria exclaimed. "Look, Adam. Time travel is like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself into it. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get double charged or even kissing complete strangers. Now, stop asking questions and go. It's your first date." She grabs her sister's hand and left them to it. But suddenly she turned to Rose quickly. Illyria pulled out a silver key on a string. "Rose, I've been meaning to give you this. It's the Tardis key. So if you need to go back to the Tardis you'll be able to."

Rose beamed. "Thank you!" She hugged Illyria tightly.

"That's ok. Just keep it safe ok?" Illyria said. Rose nodded, Firefly and Illyria continued on their way down the hallway, away from the hallways.

Firefly smirked. "Kissing complete strangers?"

Illyria rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I know what you're going to say and no I have not done that. More like the other way round." Up ahead they see two nicely dressed women walking together. "Here, let's talk them."

Illyria walks up to the women and grinned. "Hello, I'm Illyria. This is my sister Firefly. Now I am going to sound really dumb. But can you tell us where we are?" Firefly shook her head, she saw the sign besides them but decided to play along.

One of the woman points at the board beside them. "Floor 139, the signs right there."

"Floor 139 of what?" Illyria questions, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

The left woman spoke. "You're on satellite five, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. What's satellite Five?" Illyria asked, shoving her hand in her pockets. Waiting for her answer.

The two woman stood there in something like shock. Firefly would've laughed at their faces, but she wanted to see where this was going. And she really was interested in what they were going to say. The right woman spoke this time. "Come, on. How could you get on board and not know where you are?"

Firefly snorted slightly. "Look at her, she's stupid." Illyria turns to her with an eyebrow raised. She sent a message telepathically. _"Oh, come on you didn't even see the sign next you. Even I did. Also you were going to say it anyway." _Illyria nodded in agreement, and the both of them turned their attention to the two women again.

"Hang on a minute! Are you a test? One of those management test thing?" The right woman asked. Illyria and Firefly looked at each other and smirked.

Firefly nodded. "That's exactly what we are. You caught us." Illyria got out her psychic paper and showed them, before putting it away again.

"We were warned about this in basic training! Right, fire away, if it'll get me to Floor 500. I'll do anything." Illyria looked at them curiously. "Floor 500? What is that? What happens?"

"The walls are made of gold! And you should know Miss Management, time two." They all walked over to a screen. "This is what we do. Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day, space lane 37 close by sunspot activity. And over the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of boa just announced he's pregnant."

"Oh, I get it you cast the news?" Firefly stated, nodding her head, crossing her arm across her chest.

"We are the news." The left woman stated, smiling like a maniac. She shrugged. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through ups." Just then an alarm bell sounded throughout the hallway, causing the two woman to walk away from them.

Firefly looked at her sister. _"Something doesn't feel right about this place."_

Illyria nodded and frowned. _"I'm getting that feeling too. Floor 500 seems too good to be true if you ask me. Let's go find Rose and the human." _Firefly nods and they walk back to the eating are together.

Firefly and Illyria walk up to the table where Adam and Rose sat. "Come on, Romeo and Juliet. We're going to see something interesting." They walked off down the hallway together.

The four of them came to a room, where the news was cast. There was a chair in the middle of the room and there were several people sitting on the outside. Illyria, Firefly, Rose and Adam stood around the edge, leaning on the bars.

The chair had several wires coming out of it. Cathica looked to everybody then turned to Illyria and Firefly. "Now, everybody behave. We have two people from management here today. How would you like it? By the book."

Illyria nodded. "From scratch would be lovely."

Cathica nodded and turned to the people she works with. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, undecided or robot. My name is Cathica Santini Khadheni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you wanted to write to Floor 500 praising me and please, do." Illyria gives a small jerk of her head, just wanting to see what happens. Firefly stood next to her, while Adam and Rose were to the left of them a bit. "Now feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest and beyond blas. That's company policy."

Suki turned to Illyria and Firefly slightly. "Actually it's the law."

Cathica sighed slightly in frustration, she really didn't like Suki. "Yes, thank you Suki."

Cathica and the people around her placed their hands on the key pads beneath their palm. She laid back against the chair in the middle of the circle. All the lights, lit up the room and Cathica slicked her fingers. A whole opened up in the middle of Cathica's forehead and a light streamed into it. Illyria straightened up at the sight, looking intrigued. Firefly grimaced. _"I think I can honestly say this is disgusting, but kind of cool." _Illyria chuckles quietly, but her mind was still on what was happening in front of her.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software."

"If it all goes in her, she must be a genius." Rose commented, gazing at the streaming knowledge.

"She can't can she." Firefly turned to her sister. "It would be too much wouldn't it?"

"Yup." Illyria nodded. "Her brain would blow up, she won't remember anything."

"What about the people around the edge?" Rose asked, looking around at all the people surrounding the chair.

"They've all got tiny chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." Illyria sighed deeply. "Now that is what I can power.

Rose noticed to the side, that Adam didn't look too good. "Hey, you ok?"

"I can see her brain." He breathed, he couldn't take his eyes away from it.

Rose shrugged. "You get used to seeing weird things. Do you want to get out?"

Adam shook his head slightly. "No, it's just. This technology is amazing."

Illyria frowned. "This technology is wrong." She stated. Firefly looked at her sister and smiled. "Trouble?"

"Oh, yes." Illyria nodded her head with a smile. Suddenly Suki had pulled away from the machine she was working on, due to a sharp electric shock. Cathica looked up after she was disconnected. "Oh, come on Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?"

Suki shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I don't know. It must have been a glitch in the system." Suddenly a loudspeaker sounded throughout the room on the opposite wall.

"Promotion." The robotic voice sounded.

Cathica's eyes lit up dramatically. "This is it. Come, on. Say my name please, say my name." Firefly looked at the woman strangely.

"Promotion for …. Suki Macrae Cantrell." Suki's name flashed on the screen, causing Suki to stay where she was, dumbstruck. "Please proceed to Floor 500." She quickly stood up but still looking at the screen.

"My god, I can't believe it." Suki exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get it, I'm above you!" Cathica said.

Suki shrugged. "I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance, and they've said yes."

"That is so not fair." Cathica whined. "I've been applying to floor 500 for three years!" She glared at Suki.

Rose turned to Illyria and Firefly. "What's Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold." The two said at the same time.

They made their way down the hallway with Cathica and Suki. They thought it would be nice to say goodbye.

Suki turned to Cathica with a sincere look on her face. "Cathica, I'm gunna miss you. She turned to Illyria and Firefly. "And thank you two so much."

Firefly raised an eyebrow. "But, we didn't do anything." She turned to Illyria. "Right?"

"You're my lucky charms!" Suki beamed, hugging both the girls.

"Oh, all right I'll hug anyone." Illyria smiled, and hugged back. Firefly did the same. They didn't notice to the side Adam and Rose were talking and Adam took the Tardis key with him.

Suki rushed to the lift. "Oh, my god. I can't keep them waiting." She picked up her bags and stepped inside the lift. Suki turned to Cathica. "Tell Steve I said goodbye." Rose join Illyria and Firefly moments later. As the lift closed she shouted. "Bye!"

Cathica look at the list with disdain. "Good riddance."

Rose frowned. "You're talking like you're never going to see her again. She's only upstairs."

Cathica shakes her head. "No, we won't. Once you go up to Floor 500, you never come back."

"Have you ever been up there?" Firefly asked.

Illyria, Firefly and Rose followed Cathica back to the spike room.

Cathica sighed. "Look, they only give us 20 minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest.

"You never been to another floor? Not one?" Rose asked. Illyria sat down on the spike chair with her sister leaning against it. Rose just leant against the rail bars like before.

Cathica shook her head. "I only went to floor sixteen when I first arrived, that's medical, and it's also where I got my head done. Then I just came straight here. You work, eat and sleep on the same floor. Same for everyone." She eyed the three others in the room. "You're not management are you?"

Illyria turned to Rose and Firefly and smiled. "She finally gets it."

Cathica rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" Firefly questioned.

"Why would I?" She retorted.

Rose shrugged. "You're a journalist! Why is all the crew human? Where are the aliens?"

Cathica looked stumped. "I don't know. They're not banned or anything. I suppose the immigrations tightened up. It had to, with all the threats."

"What threats?" Illyria asked, intrigued.

"I don't know." She exclaimed. "All of them. Usual stuff. And the price of the space warp doubled so that it keeps the visitors away. Oh, and the govermetn on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see, just, lots of reasons, that's all."

Illyria stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Adding up to the fact that you didn't even notice."

"Illyria, I think that if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything." She told her

"Well I can see better." Illyria pointed out. "This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology." She started messing with the chair, having a peek at it.

Cathica gestured the room. "It's cutting edge!"

"It's backward. There's a great big door in your head! You should've checked this out years ago." Firefly pointed out.

Rose looked over to Illyria and Firefly. "So, what do you think is going on?"

Illyria started explaining. "It's not just a space station, it the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know that?" Cathica crossed her arms and questioned them

Illyria sighed. "Just trust me. Humanity's been set back by about 90 years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"91 years ago…" Something spurred in Cathica's mind. Something was going on.

**Note…**

**Hello everyone. I really want some reviews people. I really want to know what you think. Do you like firefly? There is a reason behind her name as well. You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Long Game - Part 2

**Hello, everyone. So, like I said before in the chapter either before this, or the one before that. I said about the Doctor possibly returning between seasons 2/3. I've been thinking about that, like how to introduce him nicely to the story. How would it sound if I had him come back when Martha starts travelling with them. Basically this is how it goes. The doctor used the chameleon Arch to turn himself into a human and he plays a doctor. Dr. John Smith. Basically along with Martha he'll be helping out during the moon episode. At the end I'll have him open the pocket watch. I sort of have a reason why I don't want him meeting Rose so it's unlikely I'll bring him in before then. Is this a good story line for the Doctor? (He'll already be in his 10 regeneration.) I'll talk about it more when I get closer to Season 3.**

Illyria got out her sonic from her jacket pocket and started fiddling around with the wires from the wall. Firefly could tell her sister was having fun, she and Rose were standing behind observing while Cathica was pacing beside them and fiddling with her fingers.

"This had nothing to do with me. I'm going to get back to work." Cathica declared, starting to walk away slowly.

"Goodbye!" Illyria shouted, her focused still on the wires in her hand. She didn't really care about the human but something was telling her that the woman could be useful in future events.

Cathica groans. "But I can't just leave you three can I?" She turns back to Rose, Firefly and Illyria.

Firefly turned to Cathica, while holding something for Illyria. "If you want to do something useful. Ask them to turn down this heating? Unlike everyone else I can handle a lot of heat but others would find it unbearable."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's bloody hot down here. Don't you ever ask them to turn down the heating?"

Cathica shrugs. "I don't know. We ask but it's something to do with the turbines."

Illyria stops what she's doing and turns to Cathica. She drawled. "Something to do with the turbines?" Firefly saw a comical expression on her sister's face, it was hard not to bust out laughing at the laugh. Illyria shook her head and turned back to her work.

Cathica groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know, ok?"

"Exactly. We give up on you Cathica. Now, my sister and Rose. Look at them. They're asking he right kind of questions." Illyria points out, not seeing Rose and Firefly looking at each and grinning.

"Thank you." The girls say in union, before looking at each and chuckling.

"Now why is it so hot?" Illyria asked.

"First you're worried about the Empire and next it's the central heating." Cathica exclaimed.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Pluming is very important." Firefly exclaimed, next to her Illyria chuckled. "What?" Firefly asked her sister.

Illyria shook her head. "Nothing, it's just something the Doctor says. He always said the plumbing was important." Firefly smiled at her sister. But then Illyria pulled out a wire that was cut in half. She smiled sheepishly "Opps?"

Cathica was in shock but Rose and Firefly looked amused.

Ten minutes later Illyria pulled out a screen from the wall with schematics on it. "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing."

Cathica looked a little closer. "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer core and you're looking up the pipes and the plumbing?"

Firefly had a closer look at the screen. "But there's something wrong." Illyria smiled, proud of her sister for noticing but Rose asked. "What's wrong?"

Cathica had a closer look at the screen and frowned. "It's the ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat down."

Illyria nodded. "All the way from the top."

"Floor 500?" Rose asked.

"Yup." Illyria looked up to the celling. "Something up there is generating a lot of heat!"

"Well I don't know about you three." Rose exclaimed. "But I feel like we're missing out on a party. Fancy a trip?" She looked between Illyria and Firefly, who were grinning, they were thinking the exact same thing.

Cathica shook her head. "You can't. You need the key!"

Illyria scoffed. "I have the key. I was given the codes." She showed Cathica the codes and her jaw dropped.

"How come you got the codes?" Cathica asked, in shock. "Only people who get a promotion get them."

Firefly shrugged. "Someone up there must like us." She smiled. Her, Rose and Illyria walked to the nearest lift. Illyria stood in between Rose and Firefly as they stepped into the lift.

"Come with us!" Rose asked Cathica but Cathica just shook her head. "No way!"

"Bye then!" Illyria waved her hand.

Cathica started to walk but turned back for a second. "Well, don't mention my name! When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" With that she walks off. The lift doors closed.

Firefly sighed. "Well, she gone. Good."

"Much nicer." Illyria agreed with her sister." Rose smiled and nodded.

Within seconds they arrived at Floor 500. Everywhere was covered in frost and ice. Firefly looked at her sister. _"I'm guessing the whole, walls are made of gold. Were a complete lie?"_

Illyria nodded. _"Seems so." _Firefly nodded.

Rose stepped out of the elevator with Illyria and Firefly following her. Illyria turned to them. "You two should go back down."

Rose shook her head while Firefly scoffed. "No, way. I'm staying with you. Always." They followed Illyria to find a middle aged man with white hair and bright blue eyes, in front of several screens. The man seemed to have been waiting for them. Illyria stood in front of her sister and Rose.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and bountiful human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three. The two brunettes and blonde here don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, nothing. How can you three walk through the world and not leave a single foot print?" He looked between the three women.

Rose and Firefly noticed Suki on one of the computers to the side. "Suki?" Firefly asked. Rose and Firefly went over to her waving their hands in front of her face, but it was like she couldn't see them. Firefly turned to the unknown man. "What have you done to her!" She demanded.

"She's dead, Fire. All of them in the room are." Illyria stated, not leaving her eyes of the unknown man.

"But, she's working?" Rose stated, but it was more of a question.

"The chips in their heads. They keep the body going, they're basically puppets with a master controlling them." Illyria said.

The unknown man smirked. "Oh, you're full of information aren't you? But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently you're nobody's. It's rare not to know something. Now who exactly are you?"

Illyria snorted. "Doesn't matter, cause were off. Come on you two." She was about to get sister and Rose when she was grabbed from behind. Two of the undead puppets held her tight, unable to get out of their reach. She saw her sister and Rose were being held as well.

"Tell me who you are!" The man demand.

Illyria struggled out in the restraint but no luck. "Since that information is the only thing keeping us alive, we're hardly going to tell you are we?" From the opposite side of the room Firefly saw some goop fall to the ground. She looked up and her eyes widen in fear. There was a very large creature just above her sister. She nudged Rose who did the same, also reacted the same. Illyria hadn't seen it yet, she was still talking to the man.

"Well, perhaps my editor in chief can convince you otherwise." The man suggested.

Illyria raised her eyebrows. "And, who might that be?"

"Illyria, look up!" Firefly called, also now struggling in her restraint. Illyria did what her sister said and her eyes widen in shock.

The man smirked. "It may interest you to know this is not the Fourth and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not even human at all. It's merely a place where humans live, and I haven't introduced myself. I am the Editor." The monster let out a large growl from above them.

The man winced. "Sorry, I mean. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by permission of my client." The beast snapped it large teeth at them.

"What is that?" Rose asked, no one in particular.

Firefly glared at the man. "So, that thing is in charge of Satellite Five?"

The Editor shrugged slightly. "That _thing _is in charge of the whole human race. For almost one hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcasting, edited by my superior, you're master and humanity's guiding light." He stood under the thing and doing something, as if praising it. "The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." He smirked at the three ladies. "I call him Max!"

Next thing Illyria, Rose and Firefly knew they were held in manacles. "Great, I'm chained up again." Firefly mutters with a scowl.

"_We'll get out of this! I promise." _Illyria gives her a look and Firefly nods with a slight smile.

The Editor walked over to them. Standing mostly in front of Illyria. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, and change a vote."

Rose looked disgusted at the man. "So all those people on Earth are like slaves?"

"Well now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The Editor asked each of them.

"Yes!" Firefly and Illyria said in union.

The Editor chuckled. "Is that all I'm going to get. Yes?"

Firefly glared at him. "Yes!"

"You're no fun at all." The Editor pouted like a small child.

Illyria shook her manacles, while glaring at the man in front of her. "Let me out of these, and I'll show you how much fun I can be!"

"Ohh, you're a tough on are you? But come on, isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it even a little." Gesturing the room.

Rose shook her head. "But someone must have seen, or at least noticed something weird going on?"

Firefly frowned. "I think they do Rose. From time to time. Those chip things in their head, I think it give them access to everything thing in their mind." Illyria beamed at her sister for figuring it out. But was cut short when the man look at them.

"Well, it seems we have two geniuses in the room. But, yes you are correct everyone who has one of those glorious chips in their head gives me access to find the individual who are up to something. If they are they get the special promotion to Floor 500." Illyria and Firefly noticed in the corner, Cathica watching over the scene discreetly. Illyria had to give her one, she was a smart human.

Firefly went into Illyria mind slightly. _"What do you think Cathica's going to do?"_

"_I'm not sure. Hopefully something smart for everyone's sake!" _Illyria spoke.

Rose took them out of their mind conversation. "But you're not a jagra-something. Jagrabelly?"

"Jagrafess." Illyria corrected.

"Right, you're not a Jagrafess. You human!" Rose retorted to the man.

The Editor nodded with a smirk. "Yes, but being just human doesn't pay very well!"

"You couldn't have done this all on your own?" Firefly questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little helping hand to install himself."

Illyria snorted. "With a creature that size, no wonder. So what its lifespan?"

"Three thousand years." The Editor exclaimed.

"That must have one hell of a metabolism, generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five is so hot it's because you pull it from the creature and channel it down to the floors below. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool, to stay alive. Satellite Five is just one great big support system." Illyria narrowed her eyes at the man.

The Editor smirked. "Which makes you three so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you three remain unknown. So who are you?" He clicks his fingers which send an electrical surge through each of the manacles.

"Leave them alone." Illyria shouted, while gritting her teeth in pain. "I'm Illyria!" She gestured to her left. "That's my sister, Firefly." Lastly Rose. "And that's Rose Tyler!" Illyria looks back at the man. "Were nothing, we're just wandering!"

"Tell me who you are!" The man demanded.

"She just said!" Firefly shouted in pain, it reminded her of Van Statten. It wasn't pleasant being there but it was like she was back there. Van Statten was worse though so she clearly can't complain. Or worse than what her sister had to go through.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" He stopped in mid-sentence making each of the women look up in confusion. The Editor just smirked in delight, while the Jagrafess made a loud roar. The Editor look between Illyria and Firefly. "Time-Ladies!"

Illyria stopped struggling, she was in shock. Firefly seemed to do the same but more in confusion. Rose looked at the man in confusion as well. How does he know that? "What?" Illyria asked.

The Editor laughed like a maniac. "Oh, yes. The last of the Time-Lord and Time-Ladies. Traveling in their little machine with their little human companion from so long ago."

Illyria shook her head, trying to keep any sign of emotion off her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Firefly looked at her sister in panic. _"Illyria, how can he know that? He shouldn't know that."_

"_I know, Fire. I have no idea, we might be able to find out how though!" _Illyria replied back.

The Editor smirked, he seemed to like doing that. "Time-Travel."

Illyria was breathing heavy as the electrical shocks ceased. "How do you that!" She demanded.

"Young mast Adam Mitchell?" The Editor snapped his fingers again, showing Adam in one of the spike chairs on the screen. A light was being fed into his head.

Rose looked at the screen in horror. "Oh my god. His head!"

Firefly saw Illyria's face covered in horror, her own with it as well. "What the hell has he gone and done! They're reading his mind! Telling them _everything_!" Illyria ranted.

The Editor nodded. "And, through him, I know everything about you two now. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. You especially Illyria have infinite knowledge. The human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you Tardis." He turned straight to Illyria. "Or should I say. Yours and the Doctors Tardis?"

Illyria struggled against the chains and shouted. "You're never going to get your hands on it! I'd rather die first!" Firefly nodded next to her. She knew how much the Tardis meant to her sister and she would never betray her when it came to it.

The Editor shrugged. "Die all you like. I have the key!" Illyria looked at the screen in complete horror even Firefly. They couldn't do anything. There was Adam still lying on the table but a key floating above him that was in his pocket. The Tardis Key.

Illyria turned to Rose and looked disappointed at her. "You and your boyfriends!" Rose shook her head, it was all her fault. If she hadn't given Adam the key or let his run off maybe none of this would happen.

"Today we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." The Editor grinned, feeling determined.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race where no asks questions. Little slaves, believing a lie. Strutting right to the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." Firefly commented, glancing slightly to Cathica just as Illyria was. Cathica left the room.

Suddenly the Editor frowned. "What's happening?" He walked over to the screens. "Someone's disengaged the safety." A screen popped up that showed Cathica. Illyria and Firefly smiled at the human.

"It's Cathica." Rose stated, surprised.

Illyria smirked. "She's thinking. She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access!" The Editor demanded the undead Suki.

Firefly grinned. "She's using everything Illyria told her. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing everything." She noticed everything was starting to melt. Suddenly everything started to stop melting. Illyria looked around in confusion. There wasn't enough power in the chair for Cathica to continue melting the room.

An idea popped into Illyria's mind, she turned to Firefly. _"Fire, can you still do the things we worked on? Your abilities?"_

Firefly's eyes widen. "_B-but I haven't done that in a long time. And only when you were there."_

"_I'm here with you now. Trust me, you can do it." _Illyria nudged her encouragingly.

Firefly took a deep breath before holding out her palms around the room. Her eye's start turning violet and the ice started melting again. Illyria beamed at her sister. Rose look at Firefly in confusion, but decided to ask later.

Suddenly all the dead fell down, disengaged. All the screens smashed by Firefly and Cathica working together. An alarm sounded throughout the room. Rose was able to get out of her manacles.

Illyria grinned. "The Jagrafess need to stay cool and now it's sitting on a volcano."

The Editor looked at the Jagrafess as it growled. "Yes, I'm trying Sir, but I don't know how they did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea and a girl with powers." He pushed Suki out of the seat and sat down as Rose hurried over to Illyria finding her Sonic inside her jacket pocket. Firefly was still concentrating on melting everything in the room.

"What do I do?" Rose asked Illyria.

"Flick the switch!" Illyria cried. Rose did what she was told and Illyria was free. Illyria took her sonic from Rose and zapped Firefly's manacles off. She put her hand on her sister's shoulders. "Fire, you can stop now. We need to go!" Firefly blinked and nodded but raised the room heat so she didn't have to continue.

Firefly and Rose ran in front of Illyria. Illyria turned to the Editor. "Hey, Editor! Want to back on your certainty? Massive heat in a massive body means a big bang. See you in the headlines!" Rose, Firefly and Illyria hurriedly left the room over to Cathica, who was still lying in the chair. Also missing the Jagrafess exploding. Illyria snapped her fingers closing the door to Cathica's mind and help her out of the chair.

Illyria, Cathica, Rose and Firefly were sitting down around some tables talking, they were back on Floor 139 next to the Tardis where Adam was waiting.

"We're going to go. I hate tidying up and they'll be too many questions. You'll manage." Illyria told Cathica.

"But, you'll have to explain to people, no one will believe me!" Cathica looked shocked at Illyria.

Illyria shook her head. "They might start believing in a lot of things now. The human race will accelerate. All back to normal."

Cathica nodded, a bit disappointed that she'll have to do everything herself. She nodded to Adam. "What about your friend?"

Illyria sneered at the boy as she stood. "He's not our friend. I'm actually debating whether to shove him out of an airlock." Rose looked shocked at Illyria, while Firefly just sighed and followed her sister as she stormed over to Adam, with Rose following close behind.

"I'm alright now, much better!" Adam said, trying to act normally. Illyria opened the Tardis door after taking the key away from Adam. "Look, it all worked out for the best didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault!" Illyria shoved him in the Tardis with quite a bit of force. Rose and Firefly walked in silently, watching as Illyria put in the co-ordinates for Adam's home.

Firefly looked at her sister, coming up to her slightly. _"You know you can't actually throw him out of the airlock right?"_

"_I know, Fire. One, that would make me more of a monster. Two, it would make a bad example. Three, I know the Doctor would be rolling in his grave if I really did do it." _Illyria sighed.

Firefly frowned. _"You're not a monster, Serena." _

Illyria smiled slightly at the use of her real name. _"I am, Nadia. I committed genocide to two species. The Dalek's and The Time-Lords."_

Firefly put a hand on her sister's shoulder. _"You did what you had to do and you'll never be a monster me!"_

"_Thanks, little sis." _Illyria smiled slightly.

"We should really get rid of him though." Nodding to Adam who sat on his own in the corner. Illyria nodded and pulled a lever on the console. Illyria walked over to Adam pulling him up and pushing him outside the Tardis, with Rose and Firefly following behind.

Adam looked around shocked. "It's my living room! I'm home! Blimey I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock!"

Illyria smirked. "I thought about it, really I did. But someone would be rolling in his grave if I did." Suddenly she glared at the boy. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" Firefly and Rose looked at Illyria in confusion. They watched as she walked over to the telephone on the stand, Illyria picked it up. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world!" She got out her Sonic from her jacket and soniced the phone once she placed it back down. In a second it exploded into a lot of little pieces. Illyria grinned. "That's it, see you!" She turned to the Tardis with Rose and Firefly.

"Wait!" Adam shouted. "What do you mean 'See You'?"

"My sister is saying goodbye for good, including me and Rose." Firefly spoke up.

"But what about me?" Adam pointed at his head. "I have a chip two. My head opens!"

Illyria raises her eyebrows and smirks. "What like this?" She snaps her fingers causing the hole to open in his head.

Adam groaned. "Don't!"

Firefly smirks this time. "What this?" She snaps her fingers this time.

Adam glares at them this time. "I said. Stop it!" Snapping his fingers again to close the portal.

Rose sighed and got between. "Okay, that's enough guys. Stop it!"

Adam sighed, thankful to Rose. "Thank you!"

Suddenly Rose snapped her fingers making Illyria and Firefly snigger silently. Rose shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't resist!"

Adam turned to Illyria pleading. "I was trying to help!"

Illyria glared at the boy in front of her. "No! You were helping yourself and I don't want you travelling with us anymore. You broke my trust. I have the best already with me. Rose and my sister."

"Please!" Adam protested. "I'm sorry okay. But you can't leave me here!"

"We can and we will." Firefly stated. "By the way, if you show that head to anyone you'll become a science project for this century humans. They'll dissect you, worse than what Van Statten did to me."

Suddenly Adam's front door opens and hears his mother's calls. He looked at Rose panicking. "Rose, please! Take me with you!"

Rose followed Illyria and Firefly back into the Tardis hearing Adam's calls, but the Tardis dematerialised.

**Note…**

**Okay so you find out Firefly and Illyria's real name yey. Nadia for Firefly and Serena for Illyria. Did you like the fact that Firefly had a cool power? That's pretty must the reason she has a name based on fire because she can control it. You'll find out more in the incoming chapters.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I like hearing comments good or bad. **


	16. Chapter 16 - Father's Day - Part 1

**Hey guys. So I'm hoping to get 1-3 chapters done today. But can't promise anything! Because I completely depends on how long it actually takes to write each one. But I'll definitely be able to post this one, the next one maybe and the third one is a long shot. Its 9am, I just couldn't sleep anymore so I wanted to get straight on it. I hope you like the chapter and please review!**

Rose had gone to bed straight after the Adam fiasco. Illyria was in the console room making repairs as need and Firefly was in the kitchen. Half an hour later Firefly came into the console room with something hiding behind her back, she saw her sister under the grating zapping the wires with her sonic. She had made sure Rose had gone to bed before coming in here, Firefly had explained about her 'gift' to her, she could control fire and heat but Illyria told her to never show it to anyone but her, because back on Galifrey if the council found about what she could do, they would have made into a weapon. Firefly had a special surprise behind her back, for her sister..

"Serena?" Firefly asked, crouching down near where her sister was.

Illyria poked her head out and smiled when she saw her sister. "Nadia. I thought you went to get some sleep like Rose did?"

Nadia shook her head. "Couldn't sleep and besides it's not like we need it often. But I did something I thought you might like."

"Huh. What that?" Serena question, curious.

Nadia beamed and brought the things she was hiding behind her back to in front of her. Illyria and Firefly were now sitting cross legged across the floor. "Okay, firstly. This." Firefly held a small bracelet. "Rose called it something like a friendship bracelet. But I'm calling it a sister bracelet. I have one too and so does Rose." She held out the bracelet to Illyria, who took it.

Illyria looked at the bracelets careful. It was a ocean blue with flecks of ruby sown in. Illyria smiled at her sister. "It's amazing, Nadia. Really."

"Thanks." Nadia beamed. She shrugged. "Me, you and Rose are pretty much like sisters. I may not be too close to Rose yet but you are. I made them with the colour each of us liked. Rose's bracelet has purple and green and mine's blue and green." Illyria slipped on her bracelet on her right wrist. "Oh and there's this." To the side of her she brought out two cupcakes. Illyria chuckled. "I think humans call them fairy cakes."

Illyria nodded and took a big bit out of her cake. "Delicious. Thank you." She put down her cupcake and hugged her sister. "Why don't you get some sleep, Rose will probably be up in a couple of hours, you should be well rested too."

Nadia sighed. "Fine, see you soon." She skipped off down the hallway to her bedroom. Illyria looked down and smiled at her bracelet before continuing her work.

A couple hours later Rose came in completely rested after her sleep. She saw Illyria working on something on the console with Firefly helping her when she could. She had to admit, she loved travelling with the sisters, it made her feel like she was someone and not an only child.

"Hey!" Rose smiled at the Time-Ladies.

"Hey Rose." Firefly said at the same time as Illyria says. "Hello."

Rose twiddled her thumbs, she really wanted to ask Illyria if she could go somewhere that was in her very early past but she didn't know how this conversation would go. She wanted to see her dad, it was one of the things that had been in the back of her head for a while now. Illyria must have seen her looking nervous so decided to ask. "Rose, what is it?" Firefly had taken notice and look concerned along with Illyria.

"I want to go see my dad." Rose said bluntly. Illyria sat on the captain's chair while Firefly stood up, just listening. "My dada, Peter Alan Tyler. The most wonderful man in the world. Born September 1954. He died at my parent's friend's wedding, Stuart and Sarah Hoskins. That's what my mum always says. So, I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asked, hopeful.

Illyria frowned. "Where is this coming from?"

Rose nodded. "All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind. Just leave it."

Illyria shook her head. "No, I can do anything. I'm just more concerned for you."

Firefly looked at her sister. _"Do you really think this is a good idea?"_

"_Not really. But if you got the chance to visit our father again before he died would you?" _Illyria questioned and Firefly stayed silent. _"I just hope that Rose doesn't do anything to damage time."_

Rose looked up with confidence. "I want to see him."

Illyria nodded as she got up. "You're wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." She put in the coordinated into the console and they went to the Tyler's wedding first.

Illyria, Rose and Firefly sat in the shadow. Illyria sat in between them as they watched.

The registrar turned to Peter Tyler. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice."

Peter held Jackie's hands tightly. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anite-" Each of the girl had a slight smile at the fact he said the wrong name."

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di."

Rose tuned to Illyria and Firefly. "I thought he'd be taller." She commented.

The registrar continued. "To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to behold, to death do us part."

Illyria, Firefly and Rose were back in the Tardis. "Nobody was there when he died. It was a hit and run driver, never found out who he was. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish that someone was there with him." Illyria nodded, understanding. "November the 7th?" Illyria asked, turning her head slightly to Rose.

Rose nodded. "1987."

The Tardis parked between a road sign and a junction box. Rose walked out, followed by the two time-ladies. She looked round. "It's weird. The day my dad died. I thought it would be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is like another country. 1987 just the Isle of Wight." Illyria commented, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

Firefly looked at Rose curiously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah." She led them to the exact road where Peter Tyler was to be run over. The three of them stood on the pavement near it. "This is it, Jordon Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." A green car drove around the corner and parked up. A man got out, Peter Tyler. "Oh, god. This is it." Illyria took Rose's hand in comfort. Just as Peter got out another car came racing around the corner and straight into Peter, the driver shielded his face but kept going. Leaving Peter and a broken vase lying in the middle of the road.

"Go to him, quick." Illyria urged the blonde but it was too late.

Rose shook her head. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there he was already dead." She thought for a moment before turning to Illyria. "Can I try again."

Firefly looked at her sister. _Illyria, I may not be as smart as you. But I really don't think that's a good idea."_

Illyria shook her head. _"Maybe not. But she needs closure."_

Illyria reversed time now the three of them were standing round the corner, they saw their past selves nearby.

"I shouldn't be doing this because it can bring all sorts of trouble." Illyria was explaining to the girls. "Two sets of us being here at the same time is just dangerous. Just be careful the old us don't see us. Wait until you run off, then go to your dad."

Peter parked on the curb again. Rose shook her head slightly. "I can't do this."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Firefly said.

Illyria nodded. "This is the last time we can do this." Before Illyria could even finish her sentence Rose took off towards Peter and their past lives. Illyria and Firefly looked horrified at the sight. "Rose. No!" Illyria shouted. Firefly just stayed where she was in shock. How could Rose do this!

Rose pushed her father away from the incoming car, the vase rolled on the road unbroken and the past Illyria, Firefly and Rose disappeared. "I did it, I saved your life!" She looked at her father.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Peter asked, look at the direction the fast car went.

Rose smiled. "I really did it. Oh my god, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you!"

Peter tucked in his shirt and look at Rose. "Give me some credit, I saw it coming. I wasn't going under was I?"

"I'm Rose." Rose said, still smiling.

Peter shook his head. "That's weird. That's my daughter's name."

Rose nodded. "It's a good choice. Wonderful name."

"Right, well gotta go. Going to a wedding." Peter said.

"Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer anyway.

"Yeah, you going?" Peter asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

Peter looked over to the side where a furious Illyria and shocked Firefly stood. "You and the sisters need a lift?"

Each of them followed Peter Tyler back to his apartment.

"There we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk in the fridge, well it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put milk?" Illyria just watched as Rose looked around with a smile on her face, not noticing how angry Illyria was. Firefly really didn't know what to do, or even what her sister was going to do. It was like Adam all over again. Peter carried on ranting, with Rose practically holding onto every word. Later he disappeared into the kitchen.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed in boxes, she'd show me when she had a bit to drink." Rose said. Illyria leant against the doorway, the anger still evident on her face. Firefly sat on one of the couches. Rose picked up one of the trophies. "Third prize at the bowling, first two got to go to Didcot." She walked over to some stuff in the corner. "Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He's so clever." There were plans on the table. "Solar power. Mum said he was gonna do this. I guess he can now." Rose smiled at Illyria.

"When we met." Illyria started talking slowly, with the anger in her voice. "You didn't move, but when I said the Tardis travels in time you jump at the chance." Illyria folded her arms glaring at Rose.

"It wasn't exactly some big plan! I just saw it happening and I thought, I could stop it." Rose explained.

"I did it again! I picked another stupid ape!" Illyria exclaimed

"It's like Adam again." Firefly said quietly, but everyone could hear her. She really thought Rose wouldn't be like that, she hoped. She could completely understand why Illyria was acting like this. Rose had literally changed the history by saving just one human being. "It's not about showing you the universe, it's something the universe can so for you."

"So it's ok when you go to other times and save people's lives. But not when it's me saving my dad."

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us at one point made time vulnerable." Illyria explained to Rose.

"But he's alive!" Rose protested.

"And our entire planet died!" Illyria shouted. "My whole family, except Firefly. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?" She was trying to make a point to the human.

"It's not like I changed history! Not much I mean, he's never gunna become world leader, he's not gunna start world war three or anything!" Trying to convince the time-lady she made the right choice.

"Rose." Firefly started. "There is a man in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. Now the whole world's different because of it!"

"Would you rather him dead?" Rose asked Firefly and Illyria.

Firefly honestly didn't. She really hated death but Illyria spoke. "Of course not. But you have to realise what you have done!"

"No, I get it! For once you not the most important people in my life." Rose shouted, glaring at Illyria.

"Fine." Illyria nodded. Firefly looked at her confused and stood up as Illyria walked towards Rose. "Key, now, Let see how you do without us." Rose stood there staring at her. "Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it back to me.

Rose nodded and got the key out of her pocket, slapping it down on her hand hard. "Fine, then I will."

"You, got what you wanted. So this is goodbye then." Illyria walked over to Firefly and grabbed her hand walking down the hall. Firefly honestly didn't know what to say so she just let her sister drag her along. Rose was following them.

"You don't scare me! You'll be back. I know how sad you are!" Rose protested, trying to convince herself.

"I was sad, but now I have my sister. Have a nice life Rose Tyler." With that Illyria and Firefly walked out of the apartment hearing Rose shout something about waiting a long time.

Illyria and Firefly walked down the street towards the Tardis.

"I can't believe I chose her for a companion!" Illyria said furiously.

"Illyria you need to calm down." Firefly said calmly.

Illyria shrugged still with anger on her face. "How can I Fire, I chose another stupid ape who only cared about what she could gain not what she experienced."

They arrived at the Tardis and Illyria dug in her pocket for the key, and opened the Tardis door. Firefly looked inside wide eyes, it was like a normal police box. "Oh, my god!" Illyria ran in looking frantically at it, it was like a plain wooden box. "Rose!" Illyria and Firefly said at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17 - Father's Day - Part 2

Illyria and Firefly ran as fast as they could down the streets, towards the church where the wedding was being held. Rose looked around just as little Mickey ran into the church.

"Rose!" Rose heard Illyria call. She turned at saw Illyria and Firefly running towards her on a fast pace. Rose let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. "Get in the church!" Rose followed Firefly's gaze, to see a large black create with two wings appear out of thin air. She screamed as the creature went after her, Illyria was able to move her out of the way before the creature could get her.

"Get in the church!" Illyria shouted to everyone.

"Oh, my god." One of the women shouted. "What are they?"

"Listen to my sister! Everyone get inside!" Firefly shouted, pushing people in the church. They had managed to get everyone in and closed the doors just as the creatures tried to get inside, they were banging and scraping at the door.

Illyria strolled to the front so everyone and said loud enough for everyone. "They can't get inside. Old windows and doors. The older something is, the stronger it is. Like me. Which adds a plus for you humans." Illyria looked around at everyone. "Now, everyone else needs to check the windows and doors! Make sure everything I locked. Move!" Everyone started moving.

Jackie came up just as Firefly does. "What's happening? What are they?" Jackie shook Illyria's arm as Illyria was checking the windows around the room.

"An accident in time." Firefly explained, helping her sister check around making sure things are locked.

Illyria nodded. "Fire's, right. There's a wound in time, like an infection. They're trying to take advantage of it."

Jackie glared at Illyria. "What do you mean time? What the hell you jabbering on about, time?" She scoffed.

Illyria groans. "Oh, I should've known you'd argue." This earning her another glare from the woman. "I am so sick of you complaining about everything, Jackie." Firefly watched the scene with slight amusement. So this was the woman who slapped her sister?

"How do you know my name!" Jackie demanded.

"I haven't got time for this!" Illyria retorted.

Jackie was getting pissed off. "I've never met you in my life!"

Illyria turned to her with hands on her hips. "No, and you never will unless I fix this. Now, if you don't mind I have been waiting a long time to say this," Illyria's voice started getting louder. "Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go. And. Check. The. Doors!" She pointed towards the door in the back of the church, her voice was in a demanding sense.

Jackie gulped and nodded slightly. "Yes, Ma'am." She left Illyria. Illyria stood there and sighed deeply. She turned to her chuckling sister. "I have been wanting to do that for so long."

Firefly smirked. "So, that's the famous Jackie Tyler who slapped you."

Illyria pouted. "It really did hurt you know." Firefly chuckled. Illyria rubbed her cheek subconsciously.

Stuart came up to Illyria. "My dad was out there." He was carrying an old fashioned phone.

Illyria returned to checking the doors and windows. Firefly spoke. "You can mourn later. Right now we have to concentre on staying alive."

"My dad-" Stuart started.

Illyria sighed. "I'm sorry, but there is NOTHING I can do for him."

"No." Start continued. "But he had this phone thing, it works but a voice keeps repeating."

Illyria frowned so did Firefly. Illyria dialed a random number and held the phone to her ear. The message was _"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here-"_

Illyria shook her head and her eyes widen. "That's the very first phone call, Alexander Graham Bell," She handed back the phone. "I don't think the phone's going to be much use.

"But someone must call the police?" Stuart protested.

Firefly shook her head. "Police will be able to do anything. I don't think anything can harm those things."

Illyria nodded. "Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound by consuming everything." Rose walked up but Illyria ignored her, Firefly glanced at her slightly but continued doing what she was doing.

Rose took her deep breath. "Is this all my fault?" She said in a small voice.

Illyria gave her a look, Rose already knew the answer. Yes, it was all her fault. Illyria walked past her to help her sister a few metres away. Across the room neither of them noticed Peter glancing at the baby in the cot and Rose.

Illyria stepped in to another of the church's rooms to find Peter. He was testing the door to make sure it was secure. Illyria glanced out of one of the windows.

Peter glanced at Illyria seeing a grim look on her face. "There's smoke coming from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us, I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world."

Illyria pretty much ignored him and took notice of the car from before repeating the accident. It was like it's going around in circles. The car came out of know where and disappeared. Peter obviously saw and questioned it. "What that a car?"

It's not important." Illyria shook her head. "Don't worry about it." With that she left the room.

A little later Illyria and Firefly were dashing around, checking all the exits again. Stuart and Sarah approached them.

Stuart turned to Illyria. "Excuse me, Ms?"

"Illyria." Illyria stated, not looking at them.

He nodded and turned to her sister. "And you?"

"Firefly. Her sister." Firefly said over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you two."

"I just wanted to ask…" Stuart began.

Sarah cut him off. "Can you save us?"

Illyria turned, pausing what she was doing and walked to them. "Who are you two then?"

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clark." Illyria glanced down to see her rubbing her swollen stomach. The woman was pregnant. "A little addition. Boy or girl?" She asked.

Sarah looked down with a smile. "Not sure yet, we want it to be a surprise."

Illyria smiled when she glance at Firefly looking at them to. "So, how'd it happen?" She sat on something, looking at the couple.

Stuart smiled. "Outside the Big Box Club. Two in the morning."

Sarah laughed, while rubbing her stomach. "I'd lost my purse. Didn't have any money for a taxi. I was on the street corner.

Stuart shrugged. "I took her home."

Firefly smirked. "Then what? You asked her on a date?"

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah nodded.

"Never got rid of her since." He put his arm around her. "It doesn't matter, I now were not important against all this."

Firefly frowned. "Who said your not important."

Illyria carried on for her sister. "I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't imagine and seen some really big things. But you two, a street corner. Two in the morning and getting a Taxi home. I've never had a life like that" She paused. "Yes I'll try and save you."

Firefly nodded. "I'll do whatever I can too."

Sarah and Stuart laughed in delight with tears streaming down Sarah's face.

A little later Jackie had decided to leave baby Rose in the care of Illyria and Firefly. Illyria ticked baby Rose's belly, making her giggle. Firefly looked at baby Rose sadly. "She looks a little like Lilia when she was a baby."

Illyria nodded and hummed. "Yeah, she does."

"What actually happened to her, you never told me." Firefly asked softly.

Illyria shrugged. "Just like the Doctor's son. She became like the other parent. And as you know me and the Doctor ran together." She paused. "Last I heard she was killed along with her husband and child by a Dalek. I haven't seen her in 400 hundred years." Illyria turned to baby Rose, wanting a change of subject. "Now, Rose. When you're all grown up you're going to bring the end of the world and cause hell are you?" Firefly chuckled.

Their Rose walked up beside them and look at them with a questioning look. Firefly spoke up. "Jackie left little you with us."

Rose nodded. "I better be careful." She tried to lighten herself up. "I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." She chuckled. Rose reached out to touch her younger self when Illyria's hand stopped her.

"No." Illyria said. "Don't touch the baby."

"You're both the same person." Firefly explained as the reapers screeched louder. "Touching her would creature a paradox."

Illyria nodded as she let go of Rose. "With these things outside, we don't want a paradox happening. Anything new, any disturbance in time, makes them stronger. The paradox will most likely let them in."

Rose sighed, feeling really sad. "I can't do anything right can I?"

Illyria shook her head. "Since you asked. No. So. Don't. Touch. The. Baby!"

"I'm not stupid!" Rose retorted.

Illyria shook her head, playing with baby Rose's hands. "Could've fooled me." Rose looked away, Firefly look at her sister with a pointed look. Illyria sighed deeply. "Alright, I wasn't really gunna leave you on your own."

Rose smiled slightly. "I know."

Illyria frowned. "But between us three. I have no plan. No ideas, nothing at all."

Rose nudged her slightly. "You'll think of something, you always do." Firefly nodded with a smile, saying the same as Rose.

Illyria shook her head. "The entire Earth is being sterilized!" She told the girls seriously. "This is happening everywhere, we might be the last people on Earth by now. We might be able to hold them out but nothing can stop them." She shrugs. "They'll get through in the end. These walls are that old, and there nothing we can do to stop them." Illyria shakes her head. "There used to be laws stopping these things from happening, our people would have stopped them but…there all gone." Firefly took her sisters hand and gently squeezed it. "And now we're going the same way."

"If I'd realized.." Rose started to say quietly.

"Just. Tell me you're sorry." Illyria looked at her.

Rose nodded. "I'm sorry, really I am." She went to hug Illyria went she felt something hot in Illyria's pocket. She frowned. "Is something hot in your pocket?" She dug around in it till she pulled out a glowing key. Rose hissed and dropped the object as it burnt her.

Firefly and Illyria's eyes widen at the glowing Tardis key lying on the ground in front of them.

"Is that the Tardis key?" Rose asked. She watched as Illyria took off her jacket and picking up the key with it.

Illyria beamed at Rose and Firefly. "It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis!"

Illyria ran up to the altar, getting everyone to listen to her by gaining their attention. She held up the key. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of a wound but we can bring it back by using this key! And once I have my ship back I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anyone got a battery?"

That moment Stuart puts his hand up and shows his dad's phone to Illyria. Illyria rushed to him. "Fantastic!"

Stuart chuckled. "Good old dad." He took out the battery form the phone and gave it to Illyria. "There you go."

Illyria got out her sonic from her pocket and zapped the batter. "Just needs a little charging up. And then we can bring everyone back." She glanced around the walls of the church uneasily as the reapers were banging against the sides.

Illyria and Firefly grinned as the Tardis was slowly materializing in the room. Illyria put her jacket back on, before dashing back up to the altar. Illyria shouts, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Now, no one touches the key!" She ordered. "Got it? Don't touch it! Anyone touches that key, will well, no need to explain. It's bad. Just leave it and everything will be fine! All of us. Stuart and Sarah you will get married just like we said." She place her hands in her pockets before going over to her sister who was also smiling at the sight of the Tardis.

Everyone was just sitting around in the chairs talking to each other, they needed to wait until the Tardis was solid enough to be able to get everyone out of here. Illyria sat between her sister and Rose while Peter was sat a few rows behind.

"When this is all sorted out-" Rose asks quietly.

"They'll all forget." Firefly replied. "The thing you change would still be changed too."

"You mean I'll still be alive." Peter stated from behind them making the three of them turn. "I'm meant to be dead. That's why never did anything in my life, why I didn't mean anything."

Illyria shook her head. "That's not the way it works." She told him.

He waved her off. "I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's all my fault all this happened."

Rose shook her head. "No, it my fault."

Peter shook his head. "No, love, I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Just the Jackie came over carrying baby Rose with her with a horrified expression plastered on her face. "Daughter? How old were ya? Twelve? This is disgusting!" Illyria groaned slightly making Firefly chuckled silently.

"_Is she this bad in the future?" _Firefly asked.

Illyria looked at her with a look. _"No, she's worse."_

Peter spoke up. "Jacks this is our Rose!" She pointed between baby Rose and older Rose.

Jackie looked even more disgusted. "This is so sick! You gave my daughter a second-hand name? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look! It's the same Rose!" He took the baby Rose out of Jackie's arms and moved them into Rose's awaiting arms.

Illyria noticed this in horror. "Rose! NO!" It was too late. Firefly grabbed the baby out of Rose's arms just as a reaper appeared in the middle of the church. Everyone who was human screamed and ran for the door, trying to run away from the creature. "Everyone behind me!" Illyria screamed.

"Illyria!" Firefly yelled placing the baby back into Jackie's arms, trying to get to the front of the crowd. She couldn't lose her sister, not that she's only just found her.

The creature opened its wings. "I'm the oldest living this here." Illyria shouted at the creature.

"Illyria, No!" Firefly shrieked in horror as the reaper consumed her sister. "Illyria!" Rose shouted. The guest screamed at the sight. The reaper was about to get ready for another attack when it hit the slowly materializing Tardis, it disappeared along with the Tardis. The key fell to the floor not glowing anymore.

Rose ran up the isle to the key and held in. "It's cold. It's all my fault. Oh, my god. She's dead." Peter tried to comfort her but she shook it off. "The whole world, it's my fault." Everything real hit her, everything that happened today was truly her fault. Over and over again.

Firefly was out of her shock session. "Yes, it is!" She snapped at the human. She took the key away from Rose holding it close to her. Her sister was gone, dead. She was truly alone again. "She warned not to touch the baby and what do you do! You touch it. You stupid human!" She shook her head tears streaming down her face. "I don't even know what to do, I have no idea what to do. Illyria always knew." She walked over to the wall and slid down it, hiding her face from everyone in the room.

Peter pulled Rose into her arms and she sobbed.

"Is that it then?" Sarah whispered in despair. "It's the end."

"My sister was the only one who could get us out of this and she gone." Firefly spoke, croakily. She was crying.

Over to the side Rose, Jackie and Peter were talking together. Firefly couldn't bring herself to pay attention until she heard them talking about Peter going through with his death. She stood up and watched as Peter ran out of the church into the car that kept going round.

Illyria popped up beside Rose. Rose turned to her. "Go. Quick." With that Rose ran to her father who was dying in the middle of the road.

Illyria turned to her sister who had tears streaming down her face. Firefly flew herself into her sister who held her close as she sobbed. Illyria whispering comforting words in her ear.

Illyria and Firefly walked over to Rose who had just kissed the top of his head and they walked back to the Tardis together.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Empty Child - Part 1

**Hey, readers. So I've thought of a way to hopefully get more reviews ect. So, here is: Every 15 reviews made I'll made a separate chapter (My own custom one. It'll either be an adventure made by my own or something that shows you more about the characters.) So I'm hoping that's a good incentive. So, please review. Good or Bad or even both would be greatly appreciated. I can't believe I'm already about halfway through the series. **

**Honestly I can't wait till I get to Season 3 with Martha, she was always one of my favourites I have to say I quite liked Donna as well. Really I think the least companion I liked was actually Rose Tyler. Don't get me wrong she made a great companion but I didn't like here attitude most of the time. You know when she gets jealous about everything that doesn't have to do with her and the Doctor. I found it quite annoying.**

**Amy Pond I found ok. At the beginning I thought she was really stupid, the fact that she kissed the Doctor and everything while she was getting married. I really felt for Rory, he's such a nice guy. I think I really like the Dream Lord then, straightening her out properly. For River Song, I loved the plot where she was Amy and Rory's daughter but I never really got into the character.**

**Lastly, Clara Oswin Oswald. I think this is a really good character to add to Doctor who, I have only seen 3 or four episodes of her in them and found them to be quite exciting. She was also a bit confusing but that might be because I haven't watched her other episodes.**

**Out of all the Doctors I would defiantly have to day David was the best out of all of them (10****th****), Matt Smith (11****th****) was ok but nothing would change (10****th****) from being my favourite. What's yours?**

**Oh, before I forget, how did you like the fact that Firefly has fire powers? I wanted her character to be slightly different from anything else. I haven't got Firefly as smart as Illyria mostly because of the age gap. Illyria would definitely know more. I wanted Firefly to be good at something, so there it is. If any of you were wondering about the ages for the time ladies. Firefly is 204 years old and Illyria is 900 years old.**

**Anyway, enough talk here is the first part to 'The Empty Child' **

It had been 4 days since the incident with Peter Tyler and the Reapers. Firefly came in to the console room, to find her sister and Rose clinging onto the console and looking on the screen attacked to it. She saw her sister smile in excitement. The Tardis shook suddenly.

"What's going on?" Firefly shouted to her sister.

Illyria turned to her quickly and spoke, before turning back to the screen in front of her. "It's a mauve."

"Mauve?" Rose questioned. She wondered if Firefly even understood that.

"Isn't that the universal colour for danger?" Firefly frowned. She had learnt a lot from her sister's previous adventures, she would be told about them whenever she saw her sister. She loved them and always wanted to escape Galifrey and explore just like her Illyria and the Doctor.

Illyria nodded while Firefly sat on one of the chairs by the console. "Correct."

"What happened to red?" Rose asked.

"That's just humans." Illyria shrugged. "By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all the dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer I hacked into, slaved the Tardis."

Rose had a worrying look on her face, glancing between the two time-ladies. "That's safe isn't it?"

Illyria nodded instantly. "Absolutely!"

Firefly snickered. "That means she not completely sure." Illyria shot a playful glare at her and she put her hands up mockingly. "Sorry, but it's true."

Illyria sighed deeply. "Fine, Fire may be right." Suddenly a loud noise came from the console and she hit it with a hammer. She looked back at the monitor. "Oh, no, no. It's jumping time tracks, it's getting away from us." The Tardis hummed loudly when Illyria bashes the hammer against the console. Firefly sighs, her sister was hurting the poor machine.

"What is that thing exactly?" Rose asked, curiously. Even Firefly was curious, she didn't know much about them.

Illyria shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. But it's a mauve and it's dangerous."

"That's not good." Firefly muttered, shaking her head. Illyria never said that very often, just like the Doctor. She and he always knew anything and sooner or later she bet Illyria would figure it out. The Tardis suddenly stopped and Firefly got up to stand next to Rose and her sister.

Illyria walked out of the Tardis, along with Rose and Firefly behind her. "Ok, we have landed about 30 seconds from London." She frowned and looked in no particular directly. "Why is it always London?" Illyria shrugs and looked at Rose and her sister. "So, how long do you think you can knock around space without bumping into Earth?"

"Five days? Or is that when you run out of milk." Rose said chuckling slightly. Illyria hummed and turned to Firefly.

Firefly thought for a second and frowned. "Umm, 19 days?"

"Ohh, close." Illyria pointed at her sister. She sniffed the air. "We've parked close to it. Within a mile of it, can't have been more than a 3 weeks to a month."

Firefly smiled. "Yey, I was close."

Rose looked at Illyria astonished. "A month? We were right behind it though."

Firefly spoke. "That's what the jumping jack thing means. We were bound to be a little off time." She nodded understanding.

Rose shook her head. "So, what now. We gunna scan for alien tech or something?"

Illyria sighed dramatically. "Come on Rose. Be realistic. One big bang in the middle of London. I'm sure someone noticed."

Firefly frowned, wasn't it the time when World War Two was on Earth? She looked at her sister, who clearly didn't noticed. She chuckled. Sometimes her sister could be the smartest person, yet the dumbest in the universe. Illyria didn't hear her and showed her psychic paper to her and Rose.

Rose read it. "Illyria Mason, Ministry of Asteroids." Illyria stuffed it back in her pocket. Rose nodded, she remember that Illyria used the psychic paper when they went on the end of the Earth adventure. She looked at Firefly and asked. "Do you have a physic paper?"

Firefly shook her head sadly. "Nope, never got the chance to get one and the Sonics were Illyria and the Doctor's design I would never know how to make one."

Illyria heard what her sister said and turned to her. "I think I have a spare psychic paper lying around, you can have it if I can find it." Firefly beamed.

Illyria walked up to the back door of what seemed to be a nightclub. She got out her Sonic Screwdriver and started zapping it.

Firefly looked at Rose and asked. "You sure about that shirt?" Rose was wearing a union Jack all over her chest.

Rose shrugged. "I'm taking it for a spin, it's too early to say." Illyria continued what she was doing, not paying the girls any attention.

"Mummy?" Firefly and Rose turned when they heard the voice. It sounded like a small child. It was in a low whisper. "Mummy?" Firefly looked to her sister, she hadn't seemed to notice.

Finally Illyria had opened the door, she turned to Rose and her sister. "Come on then, if you're coming. It won't take a minute!" She disappeared through the door, she didn't even notice that they weren't following her, they were following the voice of a child to the roof.

Illyria followed down the hallway all the way to where everyone else was dancing and drinking. She found where she was looking for.

The singer had just finished up just as Illyria jumped onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Hello, excuse me!" She paused for a moment. "Right, can I have everyone's attention for just a moment. Hello." She waves as everyone falls silent. "Ok, so this might be a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky?" There was a round of silence before everyone busted into laughter, Illyria frowned. She didn't get what was so funny about what she was asking. She spoke up, still majorly confused about the situation. "Uh, sorry. But what's so funny? But I really need to find the object that fell from the sky!"

Suddenly a gang of sirens sounded and everyone started evacuating the room immediately. Illyria jumped of the stage as she saw a poster stuck on the wall, she grimaced. The poster said 'Hitler will send no warning'. "World war Two." Illyria muttered to herself.

Illyria ran out into the alley not moments later, she frantically looked round for Firefly and Rose. She couldn't see them anywhere. "Rose! Firefly!" She groaned. "Why do they always wonder off?"

Just then a noise came from behind her. A small cat meow from by the Tardis. "Aww!" Illyria picked up the cat and started stroking her. "You are so cute. Cats were always my favourite Earth pet, you know." She was cut off by the Tardis telephone ringing. Her eyes widen at the sound and slowly turned round to it." How can you be ringing?" She asked no one in particular.

Illyria started walking forwards with the cat still in her arms until a voice was heard from behind her. "Don't answer it!" She turned to see a young woman wearing a thick coat and long pigtails in her hair, standing at the entrance of the alley. "It's not for you."

Illyria raised her eyebrows. "And, you know that how?"

She just said. "Cos I do! I'm telling you. Don't answer it!" Illyria could detect that she was scared as her voice wavers and looks at the phone.

Illyria nodded. "Ok, if you know so much, how can I be ringing? It's not even a real phone, it's not connected to anything to be a real phone." By the time she looked back at the entrance of the alley way to find it empty.

Illyria shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly. "This is Illyria speaking. How can I help you?"

There was a moment of pause until a little boy's voice came though. "Mummy?" Illyria started to frown. "Mummy?"

"Who is this?" Illyria questioned, feeling something wasn't quite right about this little boy.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?" She asked again

"Mummy?"

Illyria thought for a moment before speaking again. "How did you ring to this phone? It's not even a real one."

There was no answer for a moment before the boy spoke again in the same tone as he started with. "Mummy?" The line suddenly cut off leaving behind a dumbstruck Illyria. She sighed and put the phone down, including the cute cat. Once she had determined that both her sister and Rose had wondered off, Illyria followed the mysterious woman who told her not to answer the phone. Illyria wanted answers, maybe the woman could give her some.

A moment later a woman called over to her. "Can't you hear the planes! Get in!" Illyria did what she was told.

A while later Illyria found herself round a table full of children, gathered around to eat the things that the woman had took from the wealthy families. Something came to mind, he sister had a telepathic ability, how could she forget?

She tried it, closing her eyes and concentrating. _"Fire, can you hear me?"_

"_Illyria, thank god. I've been trying to get a connection for ages. Don't worry I'm safe continue with you investigation. Me and Rose are fine."_

Illyria frowned concerned. _"Are you sure?" _

"_I'm sure, need to go. See you soon." _The connection was cut off, at least her sister was safe including Rose.

The woman was going around the table handing them each a piece of bread, when it came to her turn she said. "Thanks Miss." Everyone in the room froze and looked at her wide eyed.

"It's alright. Stay where you are." Nancy called to the kids.

Illyria grinned. "Good here isn't it. Ok, who has the salt?" There was still silence. "So, what's the story with you lot then?" Illyria helped herself to a couple things on the table.

"What so you mean?" The boy called Ernie asked.

Illyria shrugged slightly. "Well, you're homeless right? Living rough?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Another boy asked.

Illyria frowned. "Of course I'm not a copper. What am I gunna do anyway? Arrest you for starving?" The tension broke as all the kids laughed at what she said. She cleared her throat. "I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country ages ago."

"I was evacuated." A boy from the left stated. "Sent me to a farm."

"So, why'd you come back?" Illyria asked, curious.

The boy shrugged. "There was a man there…"

"Same with Ernie." One of them called out. "Two homes ago."

Ernie elbowed him hard. "Shut it, anyway its better on the streets."

"Yeah, Nancy always get the best food for us."

Illyria grinned and leaned back in her chair. "So, that's what you do, Nancy?"

"What is?" Nancy question, trying to avoid Illyria's gaze.

"As soon as those sirens go odd, you have a great big family meal when everyone's in the air raid shelters. Feeding all the homeless kids as long as the bombs go off."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy demanded."

Illyria shook her head immediately. "No, it's bloody brilliant. I'm not sure it's Marxism in action or a west end musical." The kids didn't get the last part of what she said but they laughed too.

Nancy still looked at her suspiciously. "Why's you follow me? What do you want?"

Illyria looked at her full on. "I just want to know, how you knew not to answer the phone? You seemed to be the perfect person to ask." She said bluntly.

Nancy shrugged, not looking at Illyria. "I did you a favour. All I'm telling you is that you shouldn't have answered it.

Illyria nodded, still feeling like the women knew more than she led on. "Ok, thanks. Now, I'm trying to find two people. A blonde with a union jack and I mean a specific one also another woman, light brown hair and a bright pink floral t-shirt." Everyone was silent. "So, anyone seen any women like that?" Suddenly Nancy came up and grabbed her plate. She looked at her confused. "What did I do wrong?"

"You took two slices!" Nancy replied, while all the kids now laughed at her. "And, no we haven't seen anyone like that. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, actually. One of the reasons I'm here. Something I've been looking for, something I need to find. It would've fallen from the sky about a month ago but it wasn't a bomb." Illyria dug out the picture she drew a cylinder metal object. "Not the usual kind of bomb anyway. It wouldn't have exploded, it could have just buried itself somewhere and I need to find it. This." She showed the picture to everyone especially to Nancy.

Nancy looked at it for a moment, but said nothing. Out of nowhere a door knock sounded throughout the house. Everyone around the table gasped in horror. Illyria saw this and got up to look through the window. Standing outside by the door was a small boy with blonde hair, wearing a gas mask. "Mummy?" The boy asked, Illyria recognised the boy's voice. It was the same one from the Tardis phone.

Nancy looked around in panic. "Who was the last one to come in?"

Ernie pointed at Illyria. "Them!"

Nancy shook her head. "Nah, they came in through the back. Who came in through the front?"

"Me." The new boy stated, feeling scared.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asked looking frantic. The boy stuttered. "Did you?"

"Mummy?" The little boy from outside called. "Mummy? Muuummmy?" Nancy ran off down the hallway locking the door before the boy could get in.

Illyria looked at Nancy concerned. "What's happing then? You seem to know."

"I suppose you know." Nancy said, while she was putting her coat on.

Illyria grinned, putting her hand in her pocket. "Yup, it's not exactly a child."

Nancy turned to everyone in the room. "Right, everybody out the back. Across the garden and under the fence. Go!" She urged all the children out the back while Illyria was just standing there observing everything. She was completely confused yet concerned at the same time.

"Mummy?" The boy called again. Illyria started walking towards the door cautiously. "Please let me in mummy, I'm scared of the bombs." As she got to the front door a child hand popped through the letter box. The back of his hand had a strange scar on it.

Nancy came in. "You mustn't let him touch you!"

"Why not?" Illyria asked. "What happens if he touch's me."

"You become like him." She said bluntly. The telephone sounded and both of them looked at it. "It's him, he can make the phone ring just like your police box."

Illyria picked it up. "Are you my mummy?" Before she could say anything Nancy took away the phone and hung up.

The music radio turned on including a toy money, the childs voice playing over and over again through it. "Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy shook her head, she wanted to get out of there now. "Stay if you want to." And she left through the back leaving Illyria on her own. Illyria examined the toy as the voice continued to play through it. Illyria put it down as she saw the child's hand come thought the letter box again. "Please let me in mummy! Please let me in!"

Illyria sighed and told his softly. "You're mummy isn't here."

"Are you my mummy?" The boy questioned as if he didn't hear her.

"Nope, just me a big old chicken." She said to the boy.

"I'm scared."

"Why are those children afraid of you?" Illyria asked the boy curiously.

"Please let me in mummy, I'm scared of the bombs."

Illyria hesitated for a moment before answering. "Ok, I'm going to open the door now." The child's hand withdrew and she opened the door slowly. Only to be left even more confused. The boy had disappeared. Illyria walked outside and looked around. The little boy had literally vanished.

**Note.**

**Okay. I'm just making one last note. It may be a few days until I update again, which is why I tried to update tonight. I have A LOT of homework to get done.**

**Anyway please review and if you haven't yet read the top of this chapter. The note.**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Empty Child - Part 2

**Hey everyone! So I finally got all my homework done. Yesterday I had to read the whole book of Jurassic Park. Mostly because I completely forgot about it. I needed it to be completed by today so I spent basically spent the whole of yesterday doing it. Gotta tell you wasn't fun. I found the book ok, but you one of my favourites.**

**So, this is the next chapter 'The Empty Child' Part 2. We'll get to meet Jack in this chapter yey…**

Illyria ran out of the house with her Sonic in front of her. She was tracking done the young woman, Nancy. It took a while but she finally found the woman by a railway track hiding all her food. Illyria smiled at the sight, there really were some really good humans on Earth.

Nancy turned, when she saw Illyria behind her she gave a silent gasp. Nancy looked at her, eyeing her like she did something wrong. "How are you following me?" She demanded.

Illyria held up her sonic with a smile. "This and it can do a lot more than just track someone."

Nancy covered all her food and stood up, turning to Illyria. "No one can usually follow me if I don't want them to."

Illyria shrugs. "Well, like I said. My magic wand here can do many things."

"Good night, Ma'am." Nancy shook her head and turned around, starting to walk off.

"Nancy, wait!" Illyria called jogging up to her side. "There's something chasing you. Looks like a boy but it isn't." She paused. "Let me guess, it has something to do with what came from the sky a month ago." Illyria saw a look on Nancy's face, a knowing look. "You know what I'm talking about don't you."

Nancy nodded, glancing around. "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb and it fell the other side of Limehouse Green Station."

Illyria nodded. "Take me there."

Nancy shook her head. "There's soldiers guarding it and barbed wire. You'd never get through."

Illyria raised her eyebrows. "Really? You'd be surprised."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy questioned, looking Illyria up and down. The woman was standing there with her arms crossed on her chest.

Illyria nodded. "I really want to know." She stated.

Nancy sighed. "Then you need to talk to someone first."

"Oh, and who would that be?" she asked.

"The Doctor." Nancy told her. Illyria took a sharp breath. The Doctor? No, it couldn't be. Maybe. But how?

Illyria went off following Nancy. She needed to see if 'The Doctor' was her Doctor. Every inch of her was telling her it wasn't but Illyria didn't want to give up hope. But she would have been able to feel him, in her mind. She could barely register her sister in her head at the moment, Firefly must be quite far from where she was.

The arrived at the Limehouse Green and Illyria got out her binoculars from her jacket pocket. Overlooking the site.

Nancy pointed to something. "The bomb's under that tarpaulin. The put the fence up overnight." She then pointed to a tall building just up ahead. "See that building. That's the hospital."

Illyria frowned putting down her binoculars. "The hospital?"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "That's where the Doctor is. You should go talk to him now."

Illyria tried to stop herself from getting of the objective. "Right now I'd rather get in there."

"No, talk to The Doctor first." Nancy insisted.

"Why?" Illyria asked.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy retorted. She turned and started walking away. Illyria noticed.

"Where are you going?" Illyria called.

Nancy turned back round to answer the time lady. "There was a lot of food in that house. I have mouths to feed and it should be safe enough."

Illyria waited for a moment before asking softly. "Who did you lose?"

Nancy looked at her confused and blinked. "What?"

"You lost someone. It's why you help all those kids." She stated. "Who was it?"

Nancy hesitated before answering. "My brother Jamie." She paused. "When I went out looking for food one night, it was the same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow, it was dangerous but he just didn't want to be alone."

"Amazing." Illyria breathed.

Nancy looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"1941." Illyria started, looking above at everything flying in the sky. "Right now, not very far away from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Until one tiny, damp little island says 'no' 'no, not here'. A mouse in front of a lion." She looked up to Nancy's face. "You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go, do what you gotta do. Save the world." Both Illyria and Nancy turn separate ways.

Illyria came up the Albion Hospital. It had large gates which were padlocked. She got out her sonic screwdriver form her pocket and unlocked the padlock. She walked in and found room after room of people lying in beds, all with gasmasks on, you would think they were dead. Illyria frowned when looking at them, there was something about them that set her senses off. She walked into the closest room where she found an elderly man in a white doctor's coat and using an old walking stick.

Illyria's face turned to disappointment when she realised that, this was defiantly not HER Doctor.

The elderly man walked up to her and said with a gruff voice. "You'll find them anywhere. Every bed, hundreds of them."

Illyria nodded. "Yeah, I notice coming in." She paused looking at one a little closer. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "They're not. How are you?"

"Right, I'm Illyria and you are?" Illyria questioned.

"Doctor Constantine." He nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Umm, Nancy sent me." She stated, looking at him.

The Doctor realised what she was going on about. "Nancy? You must've been asking about that bomb."

"Yes." Illyria nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you know about it?"

Illyria shook her head. "Nothing, that's why I came to ask you. What do you know though?"

"Only what it's done." The Doctor said, looking around at all the beds.

Illyria looked at all of them carefully. "All these people, were they caught in the blast?"

Constantine shook his head. "None, of them." Suddenly he bent over coughing hard. He sat down in a chair in the middle of the room.

Illyria grimaced at the sight of the man. "You're very sick." She noted.

"Dying, I would think." Constantine chuckled. "Just haven't been able to find the right time. Are you a Doctor?"

Illyria chuckled slightly. "No, my best friend was I guess you could say. I dabble though."

The Doctor looked around at all the patients again. "Have you examined any of them yet?"

Illyria shook her head. "No." She got out her sonic from her pocket again and walked over to one of the patients on the left side.

"Don't touch the flesh!" Constantine yelled at her.

Illyria raised an eyebrow. It's exactly what Nancy had told her earlier. "Which one?"

"Any of them." He stated.

Illyria nodded and scanned the man next to her lying in the bed. "Conclusions?" She heard from behind her.

Illyria frowned. "Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gasmask seems to be fused to the flesh, I can't see any burns though."

"Examine another one." Constantine called. She did as he asked and looked even more confused as she got the results. "How?" She breathed, she looked back at the Doctor as he nodded. "They all have the same injuries, it's impossible." She stated. "Identical all of them." She continued. "Right down to the scar on the back of the hand." She didn't notice Constantine look at the back of his hand, to find an exact one. "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"There was just one victim when the bomb dropped." Constantine looked troubled when he said this.

"Dead?" She asked, turning to him. She had put her sonic away and crossed her arm over her chest again.

"At first." He nodded. "His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse that had treated him, who had touched him, had the exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries as well. Within the week, the entire hospital. It was like a plague. Can you explain it? What's the cause of death?"

Illyria shrugged. "I'm going to guess there isn't one." Even though everything was completely confusing her, she doubted they were actually dead.

Constantine smiled slightly. "That right, there wasn't one. They're not dead." He hit one of the metal bins with his cane, suddenly all the people lying in the beds sat up. Illyria jumped slightly as everyone sat up simultaneously. She was about to pull out her Sonic again when Constantine said. "Don't worry, they're harmless. They just, sit there. There's no heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just, don't die!"

"And, nobody's doing anything?" Illyria questioned.

Constantine shrugged. "All I can do is make them comfortable, what else is there?" He muttered, watching as the patient's slowly laid down again.

Illyria turned to the old man, to get a proper look at him, he looked drained and sad. "And you're here? On your own?"

"Before the war began, I was both a father and a grandfather. Now I'm neither. But I'm still a Doctor."

Illyria nodded. She said solemnly, "I know the feeling." Because of the war on Galifrey she lost everything, she was just lucky she found her little sister. At least she wasn't alone anymore. But she lost on one thing she had always wanted, love, a bond.

Constantine jolted her out of her thoughts. "They'll probably bomb the place, blame it on the German bombs."

Illyria shook her head. "It might be too late for that." Looking at all the patients.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "They are isolated cases, but isolated cases breaking out all over London…" Suddenly he coughed again but more heavily, Illyria noticed, it was as if he was straining to speak. She started walking towards him when he spoke again, while coughing. "Stay back! Stay back! Listen to me, the top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy." He insisted.

"Nancy?" She asked.

"I was her brother. She knows more than she saying. She won't tell me, but she." He grabbed his neck, looking pained. "Mummy?" Illyria watched in horror as Dr Constantine's face morphed into a gasmask and slumped into the seat.

"Hello?" Illyria's head shot up when she heard a distant male call.

"Hello?" She also heard two pairs of females call together. Illyria smiled slightly when she recognised the voices as Firefly and Rose. Illyria dashed towards the voices. She found them in the hallway near her. Firefly ran up to her, hugging her.

"I'm so glad to see you." Firefly whispered. She pulled back as Rose also gave a quick hug.

The male cleared his throat, making all three of them turn to him. Illyria raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to speak. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

The man just grinned. "Hope I'm not interrupting much, Jack Harkness." He shook Illyria's hand, much to her dismay. She got the feeling that he'd be like an annoying brother. "I've been hearing a lot about you." He winked, making Illyria grimace.

Rose turned to her. "We had to tell him we were time agents."

Illyria raised an eyebrow at Firefly and Rose but caught on, just as Jack grinned. "It's a real pleasure to meet you Miss Valentine."

Illyria's face turned to confusion and turned to her sister.

"_You said whenever you use a persona you have your name as Ally Valentine. So I used your human identity for you. I'm Alexa Valentine, which means Rose is still Rose."_ Firefly said through their mental link, Illyria gave a subtle nod.

"Right!" Illyria said loudly. "Time agents. Yes, that's us."

Rose frowned suddenly. "Don't you two have real names?" She looked at the time-ladies.

Illyria shrugged. "Our names are semi-normal. What's wrong with that?"

But don't you ever get tired of The Illyria. The Illyria who? Or the same with Firefly."

"It's the names we chose. You stick to them." Firefly answered. "Illyria's had hers a lot longer than me though, I'm only just over 200."

Rose looked shocked. "You're 200 years old."

"204 years old." Firefly corrected. "Illyria's, 900 years old."

Illyria nodded. "So, what were you two doing in the middle of a London Blitz. Not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling?" Rose said. "We went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

Illyria raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Really?" Firefly smiled slightly and nodded slightly. Suddenly a look of horror appeared on her face. Rose noticed. "What?"

"I've just realised. Your mum's gunna kill me." Illyria grimaced at the thought. Rose and Firefly chuckled before Firefly asked. "Illyria, what's a Chula warship?" They were walking to catch up to Jack.

Illyria frowned and blinked, turning to her sister. "Did you just say Chula?"

Illyria, Rose and Firefly walked into the room where Jack was scanning the people lying in beds. Similarly to what she did earlier. "This just isn't possible. How could this happen?"

Illyria walked up to him, arms crossed. "What kind of Chula warship landed here?"

Jack glanced over, slightly confused at what she said. "What?"

"He said it was a warship." Rose commented from beside Firefly. "He stole it. Park it somewhere out there, a bombs gunna land on it unless we make him an offer."

Illyria turned sharply to Jack. "What kind of warship?"

Jack shrugged getting slightly agitated. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site!" Gesturing the people lying in beds. She was getting more and more irritated by the man. "It's got everything to do with this! What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" He started, turning on his wrist hologram. A diagram of the warship turned up on it. "That's what you tracked through the time vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty! I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels, threw you in for the bait."

"Bait?" Rose and Firefly glanced at him.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship!" Firefly questioned.

"They have ambulances in wars. "He retorted, he flayed his arm annoyed. "It was a con. I was conning you, that's what I am, I'm a conman. I thought you three were time agents, your not are you."

Illyria shrugged. "A couple of free-lancers."

He nodded. "Ah, should've known. The way you guys look. I mean, flag girl and pink lily was bad enough but Miss Boots?" Illyria frowned. Miss Boots? All three of them were looking at themselves a little uncomfortably. Jack shook his head. "Anyway, whatever's happening here has nothing to do with that ship!"

Rose and Firefly looked at the beds. Firefly asked. "Illyria, what is happening here?"

"Human DNA's being rewritten, by an idiot." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Illyria shrugged. "I don't know, it's some kind of virus. It converts human beings into these things." She gestured all the people in the beds, the patients. "But why? What's the point?" She asked herself.

Rose bent over one of the beds when all of the patients suddenly shot up. Making Rose gasp and nearly falling on her but trying to keep them from touching her. "What's happening?" She called to the others. All the patients were repeating 'Mummy?'.

Illyria shook her head while taking hold of her sister's and Rose's hands pulling them back away from the crowd of patients. "I don't know. Don't let them touch you!"

Firefly looked at her in fright. "What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it." Illyria stated. Jack was backing away with them. They were being back into a wall. They were surrounded, with no way out.

**Note..**

**Hello. So this is the second part to 'The Empty Child' next will be 'The Illyria dances'. I think I'll be able to get another chapter done tonight. I'm not 100% sure but I'm babysitting tonight and they'll be in bed basically as soon as I get there so I'll have a long time to myself. Let me know if you like this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Illyria Dances - Part 1

"_Illyria, think of something!" _Firefly shouted in Illyria's head.

Something came to Illyria's mind, she lets go of Firefly and Rose's hand and walks forward. "Go to your room!" Illyria demanded loudly to the patients. They all seem to stop and just stare at her. "Go to your room." She acted cross and parent like. Everyone behind her was watching curiously. "I said, go to your room. I mean it! I am very, very cross with you. Go. To. Your. Room!" She pointed to the beds as she said this.

All the patients hung their head in shame and slowly made their way back to their beds, lying down again. She made a breathy laugh. "I am so glad that worked." She turned to her sister. "Those would have been terrible last words." Firefly chuckled as well, Rose joined in after.

Rose looked at the patients curiously. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

Jack shook her head. "They're not. The masks are flesh and bone."

Firefly turned to Jack. "How was this con supposed to work?"

"Simple enough really. Find some harmless piece of junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to Earth, convince them it's valuable and name a price. When he's put up 50%, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Right." Illyria rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He looked up at Illyria's unimpressed look. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

Illyria gestured the room. "Look around. This is what you 'piece of junk' did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty." He insisted.

Rose cleared her throat. "We getting out of here?" She asked, trying to break up the mini fight.

Illyria nodded. "We're going upstairs." With that she walks out of the room with everyone following her behind. Jack stopped Illyria. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack protested, trying to get through to Illyria.

Illyria shook her head turning to him for a second. "I'll tell you what's happening. Its volcano day and you forgot to set your alarm." Just as she turned an alarm blare throughout the hall.

"What's that?" Rose frowned. She was looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

"It's the all clear signal." Firefly answered, she followed her sister leaving Rose and Jack to play catch up.

Jack and Rose ran down the hallway, they had lost Illyria and Firefly.

"Miss Valentine 1 and 2?" Jack shouts, his voice echoes through the hallway.

"Illyria?" Rose yells. "Firefly?" They rushed past a flight of stairs when Firefly's head popped out of the banister, one floor upwards. "Hello?"

Illyria's head popped over the banister next. "Hey, Harkness. Got a blaster?"

Jack grinned. "Sure!" He and Rose ran up the stairs, standing before a door next to Illyria and Firefly who had come to join them. It was a very secure metal door.

"Your space junk actually did hurt someone. A little boy, this was where he was taken." Illyria explained.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out." Illyria turned to Jack. "Get it open." She demanded pointing to the door.

Jack smirked. "I love it when women are controlling." Turning to Illyria.

Illyria raised her eyebrows. "What?" She questioned, confused. Jack looked at her with disbelief. He just groaned and shook his head. This woman was annoying, she didn't even get the fact that he was trying to flirt with her. He turned to the door.

"What's wrong with your screwdriver?" Firefly whispered.

"Nothing." Illyria whispered back just as Jack made a gaping hole in the steel door. "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapons Factories of Villengard?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You've been to the factories."

Illyria took the blaster for him, to have a quick look at it. "Once. Went with my best friend when we were younger."

Jack shrugged, taking back his blaster. "They're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot of them."

"Like I said, we only went once." Illyria stated. "There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. They were the Doctor's favourite too, bananas are good."

Firefly looked at Illyria curiously. "What's a banana?" She knew it was an Earth food but the only Earth food she eats is either when they go out on an adventure or whatever she finds in the Tardis kitchen.

Illyria turned back to her sister. "Right, that's it. When we get back to the Tardis I am introducing you to one."

Rose shook her head, sometimes she forgets that they were time-ladies and not humans. Illyria only visits Earth really to save it and Firefly was only there when she was being experimented on. "Nice blast pattern." Rose commented on Jacks blaster.

Jack nodded, almost like he was proud of himself. "Digital."

"Squareness gun?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I like it." She said, walking into the room, following Illyria and Firefly. Jack followed her and laughed.

Illyria flipped on the light switch to the room. There was a window that seemed to have been shattered and toys that belonged to a child were scattered across the room. "What do you think?" She asked no one in particular.

"Something got out of here." Jack commented, looking at the broken glass scattered around the remains of the glass window.

"Yeah." Illyria nodded. "And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

Jack, Rose and Firefly walked throughout the room, everywhere the saw children's drawings, there was a little bed. Small enough for a small child and a few different toys scattered across the ground. Jack turned to Illyria. "You said it was a little boy?" He paused. "I guess that's why it explains mummy."

Firefly looked around puzzled. "How could a child do this?" looking at all the scattered debris littered in the room.

Illyria found a small recorder and hit the on switch.

"_Do you know where you are?" _Dr Constantine's voice echoed through the tape recorder.

"_Are you my mummy?" _The little boy spoke.

"_I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? I want mu mummy."_

"Illyria, we've heard this voice before. Me and Firefly." Rose commented.

Illyria nodded, paying close attention to the drawings on the wall beside the bed. "Me to."

"_Are you my mummy?" _The voice asked again.

"It always says. 'Are you my mummy?' It's like he doesn't even know." Firefly said. She looked over to her sister who was looking at the tape with sadness, she knew Illyria was thinking back to the war. When she would hear children crying out as the war went on. She went over and took her hand. Making Illyria see that she wasn't alone. Illyria sent her a small smile in return and gently squeezed her hand.

Illyria suddenly stiffened and not a moment later so did Firefly. Rose look at them concerned. "Illyria? Firefly? What is it?"

"Can't you feel it?" Illyria breathed, looking at her sister who gave a weak nod.

Jack looked around for a moment before looking confused. "Sense what?"

"Coming through the walls." Firefly commented looking slightly fearful. "Can't you feel it?" The feeling was dark, it sent chills down their spines making them want to curl up in a ball and hide.

"_Mummy?"_

Illyria paced slightly. "Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?"

Rose rolls her eyes and turns to Jack. "When she's stressed she likes to insult species."

Illyria closed her eyes. "Rose. I'm thinking."

Rose continues, ignoring her. "She sparks herself trying to fix the Tardis, She spends half an hour talking about how clever she is form other species."

Illyria turned to Jack pointingly. "Suppose they were there when this thing landed?"

Jack groaned. "It was a med-ship. It was harmless!" He insisted.

"So you keep saying." Firefly said.

Illyria nodded. "What is one of them was affected, altered?"

Rose looked at Illyria curiously. "Altered how?"

Firefly turned to the tape in horror as she heard the child again. _"I'm here!" _The recording had stopped almost 30 seconds ago and she was the only one who noticed.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and it doesn't know it yet but it will do." A look of realization was plastered on Illyria's face and she turned to her sister who also had a look of horror. "It's got the power of a god. And I just sent it to its room."

"Illyria." Firefly said, her voice shaking. "The tape ran out 30 seconds ago."

"_I'm here can't you see me?"_ The child called.

Illyria gave a weak grin and chuckle to everyone in the room. "I just sent it to it's room. This is its room." She spun around to the opening to the door. The child was standing there.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

Jack looked at the child, but made himself to remain calm. "Okay, on my signal, make for the door. Now!" He pulled out his blaster, but when he saw it he had to take a double take. His gun had somehow turned into a banana. He frowned. "What?"

Illyria laughed at him, held up the sonic blaster and made a while in the wall. "Don't drop the banana."

"Why not!" He called as they ran out of the hole. The child had started to make his way towards them.

"It's a good source of potassium." Illyria called. Jack took back his blaster and shoved it back in its holder.

"Mummy?" The child called from behind them. "Are you my mummy?"

Jack took his gun back out and closed the hole. "Digital rewind. Nice huh." He tossed the banana back to Illyria.

"It's from the Groves of Villengard, I thought it was appropriate." Illyria said.

Jack looked at Illyria weirdly. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." Illyria turned and threw it to Firefly, who caught it. "Might want to save it for later."

Next to them the child started hammering down the wall, making cracks appear.

"Illyria!" Rose shouted at the same time as Firefly.

"Ok, come on." Illyria grabbed Firefly's hand and they all begun running down the flights of stairs. Suddenly all the patients started coming out of the rooms, wanting their mummy's. They quickly turned around but saw another mob. They ended up at the same wall as were they came out of the room. Firefly commented. "It's keeping up here, so it can get to us."

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, he was pointing his blaster in all directions.

"It is them." Illyria stated, "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay." Jack nodded. Waving his sonic blaster around, he continued. "This can function as a sonic blaster, sonic cannon, and a triple enfolded sonic disrupter. Ria, Fire. What you got?"

Firefly held up the banana. "I have a banana." She grinned weakly.

"Okay." Jack said slowly, a banana was defiantly not going to save them. He turned to Illyria. "Ria?"

Illyria got out her Sonic from her jacket pocket. "I have a sonic. Oh never mind." She shook her head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's sonic okay?" Illyria said. "Let's just leave it at that!"

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack carried on.

Illyria groaned. "It's sonic okay! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" She shouted.

"A sonic what?" Jack insisted.

Illyria and Firefly had, had enough they shouted together. "Screwdriver!" All four of them turned just as the child had finally broken through.

Rose suddenly took the blaster out of Jacks hand and blasted beneath them. "Going down!" She yelled. A hole was formed underneath them. They fell through to the floor below in a heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and closed the ceiling, so the child doesn't jump through. "Illyria? Firefly? You okay?"

"Could've used a warning." Illyria whined.

Rose shook her head. "Oh, the gratitude.

Firefly turned to Rose. "Thank you." Rose smiled.

Jack turned to Illyria with an arched quirk of his eyebrow. "Who has a sonic screwdriver."

"My sister does. Now shut up!" Firefly yelled agitated, she was honestly getting increasingly annoyed with the human. But there was something about him that she kind of liked. She had felt it from the moment she met him, him saving her from falling off the barrage balloon. Illyria and Rose turned to each other, then at Firefly in shock. Firefly must have seen the shocked looks. "What?" She questioned.

Rose shook her head. "It's just I think this is the first time I've seen you annoyed with anything, or anyone."

Illyria spoke next. "I haven't seen you annoyed like that since the Lomolana peed on your books in the meadow by my old place." She snickered.

Rose frowned. "A Lomolana?"

Illyria nodded. "It's basically like an Earth squirrel but slightly different. It's a little hard to explain."

Rose nodded and bent over to Illyria's ear. "I think Firefly has a little crush." She stated with a small smirk on her lips.

"Really?" She asked, genially curious. Firefly couldn't hear what they were saying. "What?"

Illyria and Rose turned to her looking innocent. "Huh? Nothing!" They rushed to catch up to them.

"Lights" Rose muttered. "There has to be lights somewhere." It was really dark where they were.

Jack shook his head at Illyria. "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ohh, this could be a little more sonic?"

"Have you ever been bored?" Illyria retorted.

Rose and Firefly felt around the walls to find a light switch, Rose finally found one and switched it on. But it was a sight they didn't want. Another room full of patients calling mummy, getting up and walking towards them.

"Door!" Jack called to the others, they ran towards it. Jack took out his blaster and pressed fire, but nothing happened. "Dam it!"

"What?" Firefly asked.

"The battery's dead!" Jack stated. "The special features take a lot of power to use."

"Mummy?" They heard a call from behind them.

"The battery!" Rose cried, in disbelief. Illyria got out her sonic and zapped the door, opening it. They all rushed inside, closing the door behind them. Illyria locked it tight with her sonic again, securing it. "That is so lame!"

Jack sighed and turned to Firefly. "I was going to get another one but somebody blew up the factory."

Rose turned to him. "First say I met Illyria, she literally blew up my job. That's practically how she communicates."

Firefly snickered and turned to her sister. "You blew up her job?"

Illyria hummed meaning yes. Firefly shook her head. "Sometime I wonder if you and the Doctor are so much alike. That would be something he would do."

Illyria chuckled. "I have spent nearly 9 centuries with him, Fire. Or had" She said sadly. She shook her head. "Anyway, the door should hold."

Jack looked at her and scoffed loudly. "The wall didn't stop it. How is a door gunna keep it from us?" He demanded.

Illyria rolled her eyes. "He has to find us first! Come on, assets, Assets. We're not done yet!"

"Well," Jack started. "We have Fire's banana. We could also put up some shelves."

Fire looked at Illyria and pointed. "Illyria, window!"

Illyria grinned and hoped onto the table next to the window. "Window!"

Jack sighed and laid back in one of the chairs nearby. "It's barred and a seven story drop.

Rose sighed in disappointment. "There are no other exits though."

Illyria got out her sonic ready to start working on the bars to the window. She turned to Rose and Firefly slightly. "So, where'd you pick this one up then?"

"Illyria!" Rose and Firefly exclaimed together. Illyria chuckled they were like twins in some ways. They were practically the same age, human wise. Firefly look about 18-19 and Rose was 19. Rose and Firefly felt like they were being picked on by their mums. Even though to Firefly, Illyria basically was. Her sister was the one who basically raised her when she was home. Their mother and father were never really good, they could get violent too.

Jack grinned from behind them. "They were hanging from a barrage balloon. I was in an invisible spaceship, never stood a chance.

"Ok." Illyria chuckled. "One, we want to get out of here." She paused. "Two, we can't get out of here. Am I missing anything?"

Rose and Firefly frowned from behind her and called together. "Jack's gone!" Illyria turned to find Jack was indeed gone from sight.

Rose sighed and sat in the chair that Jack was sitting in before. "Ok, he's vanished into thin air. Why is it all the good looking one's that who do that?"

Illyria didn't really want to answer that question, she really didn't care either. She was never one for guys. Firefly sighed. "True, first guy I thought was hot. He disappears." She grumbles.

Illyria and Rose share a secret smirk, Firefly doesn't notice though.

"Illyria? Firefly? Rose? You there?" Jack called through a speaker in the room. They each walked up to it. "I'm back on my ship. I used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's a security keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there." Illyria frowned when she held up wires for the speaker. It was dead. The wires were cut.

"How are you speaking to us?" Illyria questioned.

"Om-Comm. I can call anything with a speak grill."

Illyria sighed. "Now, there's a coincidence."

"What is?" Jack asked curiously.

"The child can Om-Comm, too."

"It can?" Firefly asked her sister.

She nodded. "Anything with a speaker grill. The Tardis, it called the phone when it's not even a real phone."

Rose looked at Illyria with wide eyes. "You mean it can call us?"

"I can hear you. I'm coming to find you. I'm coming to fiinnndd you!" The child sung through the speaker grill.

"Can you guys hear that?" Jack questioned.

"Yup, loud and clear." Illyria said through the speaker

Jack's voice came through again. "I'll try and cut it off. It's the least I can do."

"Coming to find you mummy!" The child said again.

"Remember this one, Rose, Firefly." Jack put on a song that blared through the speaker. It was Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade'.

Rose and Firefly groaned, which cause Illyria to raise her eyebrows at them. Rose explained. "Our song." She stated. The two of them looked embarrassed, especially Firefly it seemed. Rose raised her head to Illyria. "You don't think he's coming back do you?" Firefly looked at her sister with interest.

"No." Illyria immediately said, she was still working on the window bars. "Wouldn't bet my lives on him."

"You don't trust him?" Firefly questioned.

"Why do you?" Illyria countered, glancing over her shoulder slightly.

"Because he saved our lives." Rose explained, she shrugs. "Your sister seems to really like him to." Firefly looked at Rose weirdly, but didn't comment. "Besides he's like you without the dating and dancing."

Illyria shakes her head and chuckles. "You just assume I'm-"

"What?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Ok, I don't date. You got that right but you just assume I – You just assume I don't dance."

Rose grinned and put her hands on her hips. "So, you're telling me you do dance?"

Firefly looked thoughtful. "You know, come to think of it. I don't think I've ever seen you dance."

Illyria scoffs. "Nine hundred year old me. Of course I can dance, I've been around for a long time. Had to teach The Doctor a couple of time as well."

"You?" Rose prodded. "But doesn't the world implode or something if The Illyria dances?" Firefly chuckled at the remark.

Illyria shrugs. "I have moves, I just don't want to boast."

Firefly got up and turned the music up from the speaker. She grinned at her sister, and nodded at Rose. Rose walked up to Illyria and held out her hand determinedly. "If you have moves. Come on, show me!"

Illyria groans. "Rose, I am trying to resonate concrete!" She tried to think of a reason, honestly it's been a long time since she's ever had to dance. She looked at Firefly, who nodded towards Rose. Illyria sighs, puts down her Sonic and gets off the table walking towards Rose. Illyria took Rose's hands before frowning. "Barrage balloon." She muttered.

Firefly and Rose blinked and said in union. "What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon. The both of you." She had a quick look at her sister's hand and they were clean too.

"Oh yeah." Rose knew what she was talking about now. "It was about two minutes after you left us. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, union jack all over my chest."

"And me looking like a flying flower." Firefly continued.

Illyria chuckled. "I've travelled with a lot of people and you two are setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"Is this you dancing?" Rose asked. "Cos I have notes."

Illyria ignored that comment and continued. "Hanging from a rope a thousand feet in the air." She kept examining their hands. "Not a cut, not even a bruise."

"Oh, that's because Captain Jack fixed us up." Firefly said.

"We're calling him Captain Jack now are we?" Illyria asked her sister pointingly.

Rose helped Firefly out. "Well, his name is Jack and he's a captain."

"He's not really a captain, girls." Illyria rolled her eyes.

Rose smirked. "You know what." She glanced at Firefly for a second. "I think your experiencing Captain envy." She brought Illyria to a dancing position but Illyria made no move to dance which was really annoying her. "Come on, you'll find your feet and the end of your legs, you'll need to move them."

"If he was ever a Captain, he'd be defrocked." Illyria commented.

"Yeah." Firefly commented. "Shame I missed that."

"Actually I quit." Jack said from behind them, making them turn. They were now on Jack's ship. "Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-comm. Offline to override the teleport security." He turned to Illyria "And who can live for nine centuries and still look like a hot 25 year old."

Illyria scowled but ignored both his comment and question. "You can spend 10 minutes on your own protocols, maybe you should remember whose ship this was."

Jack shrugged. "Oh, I do. What a woman. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." He smirked and moved under his control to work on something.

Illyria clicked her fingers and waved her hands, they were instantly surrounded by Nanogenes. Firefly pointed at them. "Those are the things that healed our hands. I think they were called Nanogenes." Firefly turned to Rose for confirmation, she nodded.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here see? Burnt my hand on the console when we landed here. See." She showed them her hand. "All better now. They check you out for damage, and fix any physical flaws." Illyria waved her hand those the Nanogenes and they disappeared. Illyria turned to Jack. ""Take us to the crash site. I need to see this piece of space junk."

Jack nodded. "As soon as I've got the nav-comm back online." Illyria looked a little annoyed by the news. "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever you were…doing." He gestured Rose and Illyria.

"We were dancing." Illyria stated.

Rose muttered. "Didn't feel like it though."

Firefly looked at Jack. "So, you used to be a Time-Agent, now you're trying to con them?" She asked curiously.

Jack sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not doing it for the money?"

Rose frowned. "Then what are you doing it for?"

"Woke up one day, found I couldn't remember 2 years of my life. I'd like them back." He admitted. He looked over to Illyria who was eyeing him suspiciously, like she was trying to work something out. "You're friend over there. She doesn't trust me. And for all I know, she has a reason not to."

Firefly shook her head. "I trust you, so does Rose." Rose nodded, which made Jack smile slightly. He flipped a switch and jumped up. "All right. We are good to go." He turned to Illyria who was leaning against a couple of boxes. "The crash site?"

**Note.**

**Told you id be able to get another chapter done tonight. Whop-he. This chapter is really long compared to other chapters which is nice. I think the next one will be about this length as well but I'm not 100% sure. I should be doing it tomorrow though. I am way too tired to even start it tonight. Any way please let me know how much you like my story, or any complaints. I though a little romance between Jack and Firefly would be a nice thing, I haven't decided whether it will fully happen yet though. Could just be a harmless crush. Let me know what you think!**

**XXLisaXX**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Illyria Dances - Part 2

Illyria, Rose, Firefly and Jack arrived at the crash site within minutes. They were now standing behind some boxes.

"There it is!" Jack pointed towards the object that crashed. "They've got Algy on duty. Must be important." He concluded.

"We've got to get past." Illyria stated. She was observing the surrounding area.

Rose smirked. "Are the words. 'Distract the guard' coming to mine and Firefly's direction?" Firefly chuckled, she was really starting to like Rose. They act like true sisters sometimes.

Jack grimaced. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Firefly frowned. "We can handle it." Illyria really didn't like the fact that her sister would want to do something like that. She was taking a bit after Rose now.

Jack shook his head and grinned. "I've got to know Algy since I've been here. Trust me you are _definitely _not his type." He wiggled his eyebrows, got up and left. "Don't wait up." He called.

Firefly turned to Illyria. "What just happened?"

Illyria chuckled. "I think he just said that Algy is gay."

"Oh!" Firefly exclaimed, it made complete sense now why Jack went instead. She looked a little down afterwards, so did Rose.

"Besides," Illyria started. "He's a 51st century guy, he's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." She muttered.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "How flexible?"

Illyria throughout for a moment. "Well, by this time, you lot would have spread across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?" Firefly asked.

Illyria smirked. "So many species, so little time."

Rose looked slightly disgusted. "So, that's all we do when we get out of here? We seek new life and – and-" She really didn't want to answer that."

"Dance." Firefly snickered. Illyria chuckled slightly with her.

They turned their attention back to Jack and Algy. Jack walked up to Algy. "Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?" Algy turned around with a strange look on his face.

"Mummy?" Algy asked.

Jack stopped, slightly alarmed. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Algy, old sport. It's me Jack." His smile was fading rapidly when he saw a blank look on his friends face.

"Jack?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. "Are you my mummy?" Algy bent over, falling to the floor, coughing. Before Jack's very eyes; Algy turned into one of the gas mask people. Illyria, Rose and Firefly ran towards Jack and called every solider offs, telling them not to go near him.

Illyria looked around. "The effect's becoming airborne, it's accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Firefly asked, she was honestly scared it seemed to happen on every adventure, it was kind of exhilarating.

"Nothing." Illyria told her sister, shaking her head. She took her hand, giving Firefly a bit of comfort.

The sirens went off again. "Here we go again." Jack exclaimed.

Rose groaned. "That's all we need." She turned to Jack. "Didn't you say the bomb was going to land, here!"

Jack nodded and sighed.

Illyria shook her head. "Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, we've only got hours left."

"Till what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing." Illyria declared. "Forever. For the entire human race." Suddenly the sound of a woman singing reached her ears. She frowned. "Does anyone else hear singing?" She ask the people next to her. Illyria turned and walked into a shed when she found Nancy on the ground tied to a pole. A soldiers named Jenkins was asleep. Nancy was singing the person to sleep. Nancy shook her cuffs slightly showing Illyria.

Illyria nodded and made her way over quietly, taking out her sonic and zapping the cuffs. The cuffs snapped open. Jack, Rose and Firefly watched quietly, practically holding their breath. Illyria helped Nancy up and they quickly, but quietly left. Jack took Illyria to Chula med-ship. Rose and Firefly looked from behind. Jack threw of the tarp, with Illyria helping.

"See!" Jack told them. "It's just an ambulance."

Nancy looked at it funnily. "That's an ambulance?" She asked, looking at Illyria for confirmation.

Firefly nodded. "Has to be a Chula ambulance."

Rose looked at Nancy. "It's kind of hard to explain, but this isn't from Earth." Pointing at the Chula ambulance.

Jack looked at it properly and noticed something. "They've been trying to get in."

Illyria scoffed. "Of course they have!" She started. "They think they've gotten their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon" She looked at Jack, who was fiddling with controls. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well the sooner you see this this is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it!" He retorted. He touched something, the controls sparked and exploded. All four of the jumped back, trying to avoid the debris. "That didn't happen last time." Jack said. A high pitched alarm sounded.

Illyria groaned. "That's because it didn't crash last time. They're the emergency protocols."

Rose looked at the dashboard and pointed at it, looking to Illyria. "Illyria, what is that?"

Firefly and Rose looked towards the hospital and started breathing heavily. They shouted. "Illyria!"

Illyria looked over and turned to Jack. "Captain, secure those gates!" She demanded.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just do it!" She shouted. Jack ran off as she turned to Nancy. "Nancy, how did you get in?"

Nancy pointed to a direction. "I cut the wire fences."

Illyria nodded, she tossed her sonic screwdriver to Rose. "Okay, show Rose. Setting 2,428-D." They ran off together. "You need to reattach the wires. Go!"

"What about me?" Firefly asked.

Illyria turned to her sister. "You're staying with me."

Jack rushed back towards Illyria and Firefly after he finished securing the gates. He saw Illyria observing the wreckage.

He ran over. "See it's empty, nothing in there."

Illyria looked at him crazily. "What did you expect? Bandages? Cough drops?" She turned to her sister and Rose. "Rose? Firefly?"

They both shrugged. "I don't know." Rose shrugged.

"Come on. Fire, you got it right the first time." She gestured her hands and waved them.

Firefly's eyes lit up. "Nanogenes! It wasn't empty at all. There were Nanogenes in there."

Illyria nodded and turned to Jack. "There were enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species. Invisible little Nanogenes that you couldn't see!"

Jack's face turned to horror as he realized, it really was all his fault. "Oh, my god."

Illyria folded her arms and turned to him full on. "Getting it now! When the ship crashes, the Nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world." She started but Firefly continued for her.

"But they found a dead child. The little boy, he must have been wearing the gas mask." Firefly's voice filled with realisation.

Rose said, her voice filled with both disbelief and horror. "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?"

Illyria shrugged. "What's life? Life's easy. A quick of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. But these nanogenes aren't like the ones on Jack's ship. They've never seen a human being before."

"So they don't know what a human being even looks like." Firefly caught on.

Illyria nodded. "All they have is one little boy and there isn't much left, but they carry on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch up. Can't tell what the gasmask is, and what the skull is. They do their best though. They fly off and get to work. They won't ever stop."

"The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of a terrified child just looking for its mother."

"Nothing would be able to stop it." Illyria finished.

Jack looked down, ashamed. I was all his fault. "I didn't know." He said, lowly.

"Rose!" Nancy yelled. Rose ran over to her, while Illyria was trying to work on the ship's controls with Firefly helping. Rose followed Nancy's gaze to see all the patients walking slowly towards them. Nancy glanced back at the blipping red light. "That thing's bringing them here. Isn't it!"

"Sometimes in ships there's a security protocol." Illyria explained. "The Chula ship's calling the troops."

Rose frowned. "But the gasmask people, they aren't troops."

"They are now." She stated. "This is a field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you." Illyria got up and eyed the crowd of gasmask people coming to them.

"That's why the child was so strong." Firefly said. "It why it can talk through the speaker grills."

Illyria nodded. "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech are in the hand of a hysterical four year old boy, looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

All the patients stopped suddenly. Jack tensed, "Why don't they just attack?"

Illyria sighed. "Good little warrior, they're waiting from there commander."

"The child?" Rose questioned, with a funny look on her face.

"Jamie." Nancy said, looking at the crowd.

"What?" Jack turned to Nancy.

She gave them a look. "His name is Jamie!"

Firefly shook her head and turned to her sister. "When does the bomb fall?"

Jack looked up and answered the question instead. "Any second."

Illyria turned to Jack and narrowed her eyes. "What the matter, Captain? Too close to the volcano?"

Nancy started tearing up. "He's just a little boy who wants him mummy." Firefly walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"I know." Illyria said softy. "There isn't a little boy who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"What are we going to so?" Rose asked, over the sirens. Everyone turned to Illyria.

Illyria shrugged helplessly. "Honestly." She looked at them. "I have no idea."

Nancy started crying. "It's all my fault."

"No." Illyria shook her head. "No, it isn't."

"It is." Nancy nodded. "It's all my fault."

Firefly looked at her sister. She had thought of something, she didn't know whether she was right or not though. _"Illyria, could Nancy be old enough to have a child?"_

Illyria's eyes widen when she heard Firefly ask that question. All the patients started chanting 'Mummy' Illyria took a step closer to Nancy. "Nancy. How old are you? 20? 21? Older than you look right?" She question the crying woman.

Jack looked at Illyria. "Illyria, the bomb. We have seconds."

Rose looked at him. "You can teleport us out!" She stated.

Jack shook his head sadly. "Not you guys. The nav-comm's back online. Its gunna take a long time to override the protocols."

"So, it's volcano day!" Illyria called over her shoulder. "Do what you got to do!"

"Jack?" Rose and Firefly looked at him, betrayed. He gave an apologetic look before disappearing.

Illyria continued to question Nancy. "How old were you five years ago? 15? 16? Old enough to give birth anyway."

Firefly looked at the woman. "He's not your brother is he?" Nancy leaned into Firefly's embrace.

"A single mother in 1941." Illyria nodded, solemn. "You hid, you even lied to him."

The gates suddenly crashed open and Jamie walk through to the front line. "Are you my mummy?" He asked.

"He's never going to stop, Nancy." Illyria said gently. "The human race is in your hand. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy nodded, tear falling down her face as she walked closer to Jamie, Jamie did the same. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." She said softy. "Yes, I am your mummy!"

"Mummy?" He asked.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Firefly looked at the child. "He doesn't understand."

Nancy kneeled in front of Jamie. "Yes, I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a tight hug, not caring what could happen to her. Nanogenes started swarming around them, glowing bright golden. "I am so sorry."

"What's happening?" Rose asked. Firefly started to grin, so did Illyria. "Illyria, it's changing her, we should.

"Shh!" Rose silenced herself. Each of them watched the nanogenes. "Come on! Come on, please!" She whispered. "Come on, you clever little nanogenes, figure it out. She's the mother. There has to be enough information, figure it out!"

"What's happening?" Firefly asked her sister.

Illyria watched as the nanogenes started to fade. "They're recognising the same DNA." Jamie let go of Nancy, who fell to the ground. Illyria ran forward, while Firefly and Rose stayed back, they really didn't know what to do or what even happened. Illyria bent down in front of Jamie, Rose and Firefly came closer to watch. "Come on, give me one day. Give me this one." She slowly removed the gasmask and the boy blinked away the single lights that came into his vision. Firefly smiled, it worked. She saw the look on Illyria's face it was pure happiness.

Illyria picked up the boy and spun him around laughing. "Welcome back! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music, you're gunna love it!" She kept hugging Jamie.

"What happened?" Nancy asked, she was happy, beyond belief but it was really confusing.

"You're his mom." Firefly explained. Nancy still look confused so Illyria took over again.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information. The parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changes them!" She put Jamie down in front of Nancy. "Mother knows best!"

"Jamie!" Nancy cried, and pulled him in again.

Rose looked at Illyria in panic. "Illyria, the bomb."

"It's all taken care of." That's all she said. Firefly turned to her sister in confusion. What did she mean?

"How?" Firefly asked. Just then the bomb came straight for them, out of nowhere it was caught by a beam. It was from Jack's ship. "Psychology."

"Illyria?" Jack called loudly. The time lady looked up.

"Good job." Illyria complimented.

"Illyria, I've put the bomb in status but the bombs already commenced its detonation." Jack explained.

"Change of plan, we don't need the bomb after all. Can you get rid of it as safely as possible?" Illyria called to him. He nodded.

"Rose! Firefly!" He called to them.

They looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Love the t-shirts by the way. Goodbye!" He grinned and disappeared again, his ship flying away up in the air till it was out of sight.

Illyria stepped forward and started bringing all the nanogenes to herself. Firefly frowned when she saw her sister glowing gold with nanogenes. "Illyria, what are you doing?" She asked.

Illyria grinned at her and Rose. "Software patch. Gonna upgrade. You want move, Fire? Rose? I'll give you moves!" She chuckled. Illyria flicked her hands around in different directions, flying around the gasmask people. All of them fell to the ground as the nanogenes turned them back into normal human beings. "Everybody lives! Just this one! Everybody lives!" Behind Illyria Firefly was smiling to herself, no one died this time.

Illyria ran up to Dr Costantine. "Dr Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant Doctor! World doesn't want to get by you just yet, and I don't it one bit!" She nodded to the patient who look disoriented, not knowing where they are. "These are your patients. All better now."

The Doctor look really confused. "Yes, so it seems. They all seem to be standing around a disused railway station." He turns to Illyria. "Is there any particular reason why that is?"

Illyria shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, you know, it's, well, its cutback. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great Doctor you are. Don't make a big deal out of it. Ok?" Illyria left just as one of Dr Constantine's patients walked up to talk to him.

Illyria walked up to the med-ship and jumped on top of it. She yelled. "Right, you lot. Lot's to do! Beat the Germans, save the world, don't forget the Welfare State." The Doctor grinned at Illyria as he walked all his patients and staff back to the hospital. Illyria smiled and jumped off. "Now, I'm going to set this thing to self-destruct as soon as everybody is clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose and Firefly say together. They look at each other before laughing and linking arms. The three of them just smile and walk off back to the Tardis.

Illyria ran around the console, jumping around happily. She was talking in a peppy sounding voice. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off. Because I told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Dr Constantine for help, all in all, all things are considered fantastic!" Firefly leaned on one of the railings while Rose just stood there. Firefly and Rose were just smiling, it's not often they get to see this side of Illyria.

"Look at you." Rose exclaimed. "Beaming away like you're Father Christmas!"

Illyria shrugged "Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?"

Rose looked confused. "What?"

"Everybody lives." She threw her arms out and flipped a switch. "I need more days like this!"

"Illyria!" Firefly started but Illyria cut in.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!" She grinned.

"What about Jack?" Firefly asked, Illyria's grin slowly faded. "Why's he say goodbye?"

Jack was about to raise his glass for a sip of his drink, when in the distance he heard a faint sound of music. He turned in his swivel chair and was met with a sight of seeing the Tardis. Through open doors he could see Rose trying to teach Illyria to dance while Firefly just stood there laughing at her sister.

Firefly poked her head out the Tardis doors. "Well, come on then!" Jack came out of his shock to run into the Tardis. It was bigger on the inside.

Rose tried to get Illyria to turn her, but they got tangled up instead. Illyria glanced over to Jack. "Come on then! Close the door! Your ship's about to blow any second!" Jack did what he was told. Illyria walked up to a level and pulled it.

Illyria tried dancing again with Rose. "I'm sure I knew this." She insisted.

Firefly turned to Jack. "Welcome to the Tardis!"

"It's bigger on the inside." He exclaimed.

Illyria grinned and she turned to Firefly and Rose. "Fire! Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?" They said together.

Illyria went up to the console and put on a more upbeat tune, she grinned, snapped her fingers and turned to them. "I can dance!" She ran up to Rose and started dancing with her while Firefly partnered up with Jack. Illyria and Rose shared another secret smirk and continued to dance. Illyria hadn't been this happy in a long time. They all laughed and had a great time.


	22. Chapter 22 - Boom Town - Part 1

Rose and Firefly walked down the Tardis corridor's together and into the console room, only to find Illyria wearing a helmet with a red flickering light. She was standing on a ladder fixing something to do with the Tardis. Jack was just walking round the console observing everything.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the doors of the Tardis. Everyone turns to it confused. Jack goes down and opens it. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asks the boy standing just outside.

The boy outside spoke. "Who the hell am i? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling. We aren't buying." Jack said, leaning against the door frame.

Mickey glared at the man and pushed through him. "Get out of my way!" He walked into the Tardis.

"So, this is the Mickey boy you were talking about." Turning to Illyria.

Illyria nodded, turning to get a glimpse of Mickey. "Uh, oh. Here come's trouble. How've you been Mickey the idiot?" She asked.

He glared at her slightly. "I'm not an idiot!"

Rose came over smiling. "She's just winding you up."

Firefly skipped over. "Hello. I'm Firefly. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him and held out her hand to him, which he shook.

"Are you another companion?" Mickey asked, curious. "Like Captain Bozo, over there." Pointing to Jack.

Firefly chuckled. "Kind off. I'm Illyria's sister and a companion. Both I guess." She shrugged.

"Sister?" His eyebrows raised.

Firefly nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not as rude as my sister."

"Oi!" Illyria exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "You calling me rude little sister?"

"Yep!" She shouted and went over to her, helping fix the Tardis. Mickey got a good look at the girl. She looked about Rose's age, she had long light brown hair and doe eyes. Her skin was the same tan colour as Illyria. She had to say Firefly seemed more like a nice person than Illyria is. He turned to Rose. "You look fantastic!"

Rose smiled and gave Mickey a hug.

Jack smirked from behind the console. "Aw, sweet. Look at those two." He turned to Illyria. "Why can't I get any of that?"

Illyria chuckled. "Buy me a drink first, but then again you should ask Firefly. She's worth it." She turned to her sister who blushed and turned her head.

Jack smiles. "Ok, Firefly." She looks up, still a faint redness in her cheeks. "Would you like to get a drink with me later?" He said seductively.

Firefly smiles, she couldn't keep it off her face. She was going to smack her sister when they're alone later. "Okay." She nodded and turned her head again.

"So, did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

Mickey got out a small book from his coat and passed it to Rose. It was her passport. "There you go."

Rose turned to Illyria and Firefly, she showed them her passport. "I can go anywhere now."

Illyria sighed. "Rose, I told you, you don't need a passport. Never will when you travel with me."

Rose nodded. "Well, it's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for everything."

Mickey suddenly looked down. "I guess you're staying them?" Everyone turned into an awkward silence. He cleared his throat, trying to relieve the tension. "So, what are you doing in Cardiff? And who's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out big ears over there.." Gesturing Illyria.

"Hey!" Illyria cried, while Firefly bust over laugh.

Mickey turned to Jack. "And this guy. I don't know he's kind of-"

"Handsome?" Jack grinned.

Mickey shook his head. "More like cheesy."

Jack thought for a second. "Early 21st Century slang, is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

Jack pointed at him. "But bad mean good, isn't that right?"

Firefly pepped up. "What about me and Illyria. Are we not pretty?"

"You look beautiful." Jack grinned, looking at Firefly. In the corner of his eye he saw Illyria looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He turned to her. "Oh, you to. You look beautiful to." Illyria just shook her head and chuckled.

"Anyway, we just stopped off." Rose gave her attention to Mickey, but smiling about what had just happened. "We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between the different dimensions."

Illyria cut in for a moment. "The rift healed back in 1869."

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose continued, Mickey was just nodding trying to keep up.

Jack added. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar. And that scar generates energy, harmless energy to the human race."

Firefly smiled. "Which is perfect for the Tardis. Just park her here for a couple of days, right above the scar and…"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation.."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go." Rose laughed as her, Firefly and Jack high fived each other.

"Into time." Firefly continued.

"And space." Illyria finished, giving everyone a high five too.

Mickey looked at the four of them like they were crazy. "My god, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Each of them nodded and said 'yup'

They all headed out side and Illyria locked the Tardis doors. She turned to everyone. "Well, we have about 24 hours until she's completely refuelled." She looked around. "So, what should we do?" Illyria linked arms with her sister as they walked off.

Mickey looked around. "That old lady's staring!"

Jack sniggered. "Probably wondering how five people got out of a tiny wooden box."

Mickey turned to him. "What are you Captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" Jack made a 'whatever' wave to Mickey. Mickey shook his head and caught up to Illyria and Firefly. "So, the Tardis. Can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

Jack thought of a moment. "Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device." Rose told them.

"It's called a Chameleon Circuit. The Tardis disguises itself wherever it lands. It would change into the background time, for example. Me and the Doctor landed in the 1960's a while back and it broke. It was stuck as a police box." Illyria explained.

"So, you copied the real thing?" Mickey asked. "There were actually police boxes?"

"Yep, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could just shove them inside and wait till they got help. Like a little prison cell."

Jack frowned. "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"She won't want to do that. She loves it too much. I do to." Firefly smiled.

Illyria nodded. "Exactly, I love it. Don't you?"

"I love it!" Rose exclaimed

"But that's what I meant." Mickey protested. "Doesn't it get noticed, there's no more of the police boxes around anymore."

Illyria makes a dramatic sigh and grabs Mickey's shoulder, while letting go of her sister. "Mickey, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box right in the centre of town and what do they do, they completely ignore it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!" Illyria lets go of him and takes Firefly hand, letting their arms swing.

Rose jogged up to them. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." Illyria grinned. "Cardiff. Early 21st Century. And the winds coming from the East. Trust me, safest place in the Universe."

A little while later the five of them found themselves in a bright looking restaurant together. Firefly was in between Illyria and Mickey on one side of a table and Rose and jack were on the opposite side. Jack was in the middle of telling them one of his adventures while he was a con man, before he met Illyira, Firefly and Rose.

"I swear, six feet tall and with tusks!" Jack was explaining something he saw. Part of him actually wanted to sit next Illyria's sister, Firefly. There was something different about her from other girls, she knew things and he didn't have to explain much. Both of them had gone through traumatic times, him with as a Time-Agent and her when she was held by Van Statten. The night he had come abroad the Tardis she had showed him round and they had just talked. Firefly was fun but careful. He remembered when her face went beet red when Illyria told him to ask Firefly out for the drink. It was … Nice.

Illyria's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "You're lying through your teeth!"

"I'd have gone bonkers. That's the word, bonkers!" Rose laughed.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken but, and it's not happy." Jack continued.

Firelfy shook her head as she chuckled. "How could you not know it was there?"

"And, we were standing there, fifteen of us, naked!"

Firefly gasped. "Naked?" She laughed.

He nodded at her. "And I'm like, oh, no, no, no. It has nothing to do with me! Then it roars and were running. Oh my god, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

Micky buts in. "I knew we should've turned left!" This sent all five of them into fits of laughter.

Jack laughed and whined. "That was my line!"

Firefly sat back. "I can't believe that! Did you ever get your clothes back?" She asked as all their laughter started to die down.

Illyria sat back, glancing around she saw an old man holding a newspaper. The picture on the front of it, caught her eyes. It was Margret the Slitheen.

"No." Jack shook his head. "I just picked him up and went straight to the ship. Full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the space-lines, I was shaking! It was unbelievable, I'm freaking out by the time I got there I was fifteen light years away." He showed him shaking his hand slightly. "I was like this."

Firefly shook her head but then noticed her sister wasn't even paying attention anymore. She frowned, "Illyria?"

Illyria got up and took a newspaper looking at it carefully. She sighs. "And I was having such a nice day." She muttered, she turned around the newspaper. "Margret the Slitheen."

**Hey, readers. So this chapter is really short but when Illyria announces about Margret it just makes sense to cut it there. I'm going to TRY and get the next one finished tonight but no promises. I'm also HOPEING that I finish Season 1 completely by the end of this weekend. No promises again. Since technically I've only got about 3 episodes till the end of the season.**

**Please review guys!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Boom Town - Part 2

The five of them walked up the stairs to the town hall, where Margret the Slitheen was. They entered and reached the top of the stairs.

Jack stood tall. "According to intelligence." He winked at Firefly, who smiled shyly. "The target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Ok, plan of attack: we assume a basic 57/56 strategy, covering all exits on the ground floor. Illyria, you go face to face with Firefly here, that'll designate Exit One, and I'll cover Exit Two, Rose, you're Exit Three and Mickey, you're on Exit Four. Got it!"

Illyria turned to the man, eyebrows raised. She looked a little offended. "Excuse me, who's in charge?" Firefly snickered silently.

Jack grimaced, but grinned anyway. "Sorry, awaiting orders, ma'am."

"Yes." She nodded to herself. "So, here's the plan." She opened her mouth as everyone was waiting for her to speak. She beamed. "Like he said. Great plan. Anything were missing?"

"Present arms." Jack comments, each of them got out their phones. Both Illyria and Firefly got themselves 21st century phones a while back. "Speed dial?" They each pressed the speed dial button, connecting them.

Each of them confirmed and went their separate ways down to their designated exits. Firefly followed her sister. The both of them came up to a table where a young man was sitting. Illyria beamed. "Hello, we'd like to see the Lord Mayor." She commented.

"Have you got an appointment?" He asked, glancing up.

Firefly shook her head. "Nope, but my sister here." Patting her sister's shoulder. "Really needs to see her. You see they're old friends. We just wanted to congratulate her."

Illyria was nearly rocking on her feet with joy. "I can't wait to see her face." Firefly chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea." The receptionist told them.

Illyria sighs dramatically. "Just tell he that The Illyria. Is here to see her."

"Illyria who?" He asked.

"Just that, tell her The Illyria is here to see her." Illyria smiled when she saw the man get up.

"Hang on a tick." He told them, he went into the office.

"_How do you think she's going to react?" _Firefly asked her.

Illyria shrugged, but grinned. _"I'm thinking, she going to do a runner."_

"_But isn't that a bad thing?" _Firefly frowned.

Illyria shook her head. _"We could easily catch her, either way."_

Just then a sound of a tea cup hitting the floor took notice. Illyria and Firefly shared a looked. Illyria chuckled. The man comes back in and clears his throat. "Um, the Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you made an appointment, for next week?"

Firefly smirked. "She's climbing out the window isn't she?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, yes she is."

At that note Firefly and Illyria dashed past him, into the office. Following the Slitheen. Firefly got out her phone, speed dialing everyone. "Slitheen Heading North!"

Just then Firefly saw the receptionist being pushed off Illyria, the human must have been trying to stop her.

Margret ran off, just as she was about to run in a certain direction she found Rose standing there. She turned again to see Jack running towards her. Margret's eyes widen and try another direction but was faced with Illyria and her sister. They had managed to climb down the scaffolding.

"Margret!" Illyria smirked.

Jack looked around. "Who was on Exit Four?"

"Mickey!" Rose replied.

"Mickey the idiot!" Illyria commented. She and Firefly joined the rest of the humans, watching Margret turn and run on her chubby legs.

"She's not exactly going to go anywhere is she?" Rose spoke. Just as Margret vanished from thin air.

Jack's mouth dropped. "Teleport, that's just cheating! Well never get her now!"

Firefly grinned at Illyria. "But we have my sister, and she's very good at teleports." Illyria got out her screwdriver, holding it up. Margret reappeared into view. She turned to do it again, but Illyria always brought her back. Illyria's screwdriver brought Margret closer this time. "Illyria could do this all day, you know." Firefly told the Slitheen.

"This is persecution." Margret demanded, putting her hands up in surrender. "Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She was breathing heavily from all the running she just did.

Illyria put on a thoughtful face. "Let's see, you tried to kill me and you tried to destroy this planet!"

Margret got her breath back. "Apart from that!"

They were all back in the office where Firefly and Illyria chased the Slitheen from. Illyria spoke. "So, you're a Slitheen trapped on Earth." She turned to the Slitheen. "Your family get killed but you teleported out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? Build a nuclear power station." She nodded towards the model in the middle of the room. Rose, Firefly and Jack look at it with interest. "But what for?" She asked.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margret told Illyria.

Illyria looked at her questionably. "And it just so happens to be right on the rift?"

"Margret looked innocent. "What rift would that be?" She asked.

"A rift in time and space." Firefly spoke up, she really didn't like the Slitheen. Especially finding out that this one had nearly killed her sister.

Jack nodded. "If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go bomb." Exaggerating an explosion with the use of his hands.

"The station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." Illyria looked at the model closely.

Rose shook her head. "But didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone checking for this sort of stuff?" She asked.

Firefly nodded. "I'm sure there were. But she wouldn't have let them talked." Gesturing the Slitheen.

Illyria rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have truly learned." She said sarcastically.

"We're in Cardiff." Margret stressed. "London doesn't even care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice, oh, I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native!"

Mickey looked confused. "But why would she do that?" He frowned. "A great big explosion, she'd only kill herself."

Margret glared at Mickey. "She, has a name you know!"

Mickey turned to her looking disgusted. "She's is not even a she, she is a thing!"

Illyria grinned. "Oh, but she's clever." She pulled up the grey board from the middle of the table and turned it over, showing the electronics. "I have to admit. This is amazing."

Jack's eyes widen in amazement. "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolater.

Illyria nodded. "Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Genius!" Jack cried. He took it off Illyria, to get a better look at it. He looked up at Margret. "You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies." Margret commented, waving it off. "A little tinkering."

Firefly shook her head. "No, he's right. The technology's way beyond you." She read up on Slitheen when she was in the Academy. Other species she did to. When she got the chance to travel with her sister, she wanted to know a lot.

Margret shrugged. "It fell into my hands.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked, looking between the people who actually knew what the device was.

Jack shook his head. "It's a transport. You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic, but this thing surrounds you in like a bubble, a force field. You're safe. You just need to feed it coordinates, stand on top and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

Mickey grinned. "It's a surfboard."

Firefly nodded. "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

Margret gave a sly smile. "It would have worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation."

Mickey looked at her like she was crazy. "You'd blow up a whole planet. Just to get a ride?"

"Like stepping on an ant hill." Margret said with pride.

Illyria wasn't listening anymore, she was looking at the banner in the room intently. 'Blaidd Drwg'. She turned to Margret. "The name. How did you think of it?"

Margret frowned. "What 'Blaidd Drwg' it's welsh."

Illyria nodded. "I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random." Shrugging. "Just sounded good. Does it matter?" Illyria turned back round to the writing, putting her hands in her jacket pocket. Firefly came up to her right side.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf." Illyria said.

Rose's eyes widen. "But I've been seeing that before, hearing it. Bad Wolf. Lots of times."

Illyria nodded. "Everywhere we go. Those two words, like they're following us." She turned to her sister. "Have you heard it before?

Firefly though for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, a couple times. Van Statten mentioned it and I think once on Satellite Five."

Rose looked a little scared. "How can they be following us?" She had heard those two words so many times. If Illyria didn't know then what were they going to do?

Illyria forgot about it and started smiling. "Never mind. Probably nothing. It's just like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Thing's to do." She turned to Margret as she clapped. "Margret, were going to take you home."

Jack looked at her in disbelief. "But isn't that the easy option. It would be like letting her go."

Rose looked excited, she turned to Illyria and Firefly. "We actually get to go to Raxa-" Illyria was about to open her mouth. "Wait a minute. Raxaco-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Illyria helped her.

"Raxacorico-" Rose started. She was slowly making her way to Illyria and Firefly.

"Fallapatorius." Firefly finished.

Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!" Rose gave both Illyria and Firefly a hug, each of the women smiling.

Margret butted in. "They have the death penalty." All the smiles and excitement were drawn from the room. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the government, the moment I return I am to be executed. What do you make of that Illyria?" She looked at Illyria. "Take me home and you take me to my death."

Firefly watched her sister. Illyria had a black face while answering. Illyria shrugs "Not my problem."

Back in the Tardis, Margret was looking inside wide-eyed. "This ship is impossible! It's superb! How'd do you get the outside around the inside?" She asked.

Firefly scoffed. "Like we'd tell you." She went over to her sister.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is technology of the god." Margret commented.

Illyria shook her head, as she was working on something. "Don't worship me, I'd make a terrible god. You wouldn't get a day off for starters." She looked at Jack. "Jack, how are we doing there?"

Jack looked up from the extrapolator. "This thing is top of the range." He looked at Margret. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh I don't know. Some airlock safe." Margret tried to avoid the question.

Jack huffed. "Must have been a great heist. It's stacked with power." He commented.

"Can we use it for fuel?" Firefly asked.

Jack shook his head. "It's not compatible enough, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to leave by morning."

Illyria nodded and leaned against the bars of the Tardis. "We're stuck here overnight then."

"I'm in no hurry." Margret stated, from where she was sitting in the corner.

Rose smiled slightly. "We have a prisoner, this really is a police box."

Margret looked at Rose sneering. "You're not just police though. Since your taking me to my death, you're my executioners. Each and every one of you." Looking at each of the occupants in the Tardis. "Quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you no better than me." She smirked. "Let's see who can look me in the eye." Each of them slowly moved away not looking at her, not even Illyria.

A while later Illyria was watching the console screen. She was watching as Rose and Mickey were walking away, arm in arm.

Jack came up behind, clapping his hands. "So, what's going on?"

Illyria shook her head, removing the picture from the screen. "Nothing." Firefly came up and sat on the Captain's chair, near her sister and Jack. She didn't feel safe next to the Slitheen.

"I gather it's not always like this." Margret commented, before continuing. "Having to wait." She was watching the three of them darkly while sitting further down the grating, her legs hanging of the side. "I bet you're always the first to leave, Illyria. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequence, how does it feel?" She asked the time-lady slyly.

"_Don't let her get to you, Serena." _Illyria turned to firefly as she spoke.

Illyria nodded. _"I've handled worse."_

"I didn't butcher them." Illyria commented.

Jack swatted her on the arm. "Don't answer back!"

Firefly nodded. "That's what she wants." Glancing at the Slitheen with hate.

Illyria waited a moment before conitnueing what she was going to say. "Besides, what about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't help them did you?"

"It only carries one." Margret replied. "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." Illyria, Firelfy and Jacked snorted up with laughter. "It's not funny!" She screeched.

"Sorry." Illyria said still grinning, she glanced at her sister and Jack, seeing them do the same before each of them busted up laughing again. "It's a bit funny." Margret soon joined in.

"So, do I get a last request?" Margret asked Illyria.

Illyria glanced back slightly. "Depends on what it is?"

Firefly shook her head. _"Don't!"_

"I became quite fond of my little human life. All the little rituals, brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook their food. There's a little restaurant. Just round the bay. I became quite fond of it." Margret explained.

Illyria turned and talked to her properly. "That's what you want? A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?" She questioned.

"You're just gunna try and escape though!" Firefly remarked.

"Except I could never escape Illyria, so where's the danger?" Margret countered, irritated. She turned back to Illyria. "But I wonder if you could do it? Sit with the creature you about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" She asked.

Illyria narrowed her eyes. "Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies. Now dine with them."

Illyria shook her head. "You won't change my mind!"

Margret shrugged. "Prove it."

Illyria frowned, she was actually tempted. Both her and the Doctor didn't like death even after everything something or someone has done. But it has to be done. "There are people out there. If you slip, just for one second. They'll be in danger.

"Except I have these." Jack pulled out a pair of metal bracelets from his pocket. "You both were then. If she moves." Gesturing Margret. "Moves more than ten feet away." He mimicked a loud buzzing sound of electricity, which made Margret jump. "She gets zapped by 10 thousand vaults."

Firefly shook her head. She knew her sister was going to give in now. Something came to her mind and she look at Illyria. _"Serena, just a few pointers. Raxacoricofallapatorions can eject a poison dart from their fingers and the breath from their lungs can be poisonous. She'll try and use those. Be careful please."_

Illyria looked at her sister in shock. _"How did you know all that?"_

Firefly shrugged. _"Your offer to travel with you when I was older, got me studying harder in the Academy." _She grinned, while Illyria chuckled slightly. _"Thank you, Nadia."_

Illyria took the bracelets from Jack and waved them in the air in front of Margret. "Margret, would you like to come to dinner with me? My treat?"

"Dinner and bondage." Margret gave a sickening smile. "Works for me.

Margret and Illyria found themselves siting at one of the tables in the restaurant Margret had picked. Illyria had left Firefly with Jack, who was more than happy with the arrangement. Jack seemed to as well.

Margret was looking through the menu when she commented. "Here we are, a date. You haven't even asked me my proper name."

Illyria sighed. "So, what's your name then?" She asked.

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer Slitheen. That's what it will say on my death certificate."

Illyria nodded, while eyeing her menu. "Nice to meet you Blon."

"I'm sure." Margret looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Look, that's where I was living as Margret." She pointed over to an apartment building. "Nice little flat, two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again." Illyria had turned to look at it.

Illyria nodded and turned back. Without even glancing she swapped the wine glasses. "Thank you." Margret said, not sounding really thankful at all.

Illyria grinned. "You're welcome." She could feel Margret's glare.

Margret picked her menu back up. "Tell me Illyria, what do you know of our species?"

Illyria played dumb. "Nothing really."

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorion can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger?" she pointed her finger at the time-lady who promptly caught it and threw it away.

Illyria nodded. "Yep."

Margret restrained herself from having a fit. She leant forward slightly. "One more thing, as a final resort, the excess poison can be excelled form the lungs." She breathed a putrid green gas but something wet entered her mouth. Illyria had sprayed a minty liquid into in. Margret gagged at the taste.

"Much better." Illyria smiled, she had to really thank her sister when she gets back to the Tardis. On both accounts Firefly was right. "Now, what are you having? I might have a hamburger and chips."

Margret was now openly pleading with Illyria. They had just been given their food. "Public execution is a slow death. They prepare an acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid. I become soup, still alive, still screaming."

Illyria took a bite of her chips and shrugged. "I don't make the law."

"But you deliver it." Margret commented. "Will you stay and watch?"

"What else can we do?" She questioned.

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered. Off world. Take me to them, take me somewhere safe." She pleaded.

Illyria shook her head. "You'd start again."

"I promise I won't." Margret exclaimed.

"You've been in that skin suit too long." Illyria commented. "You've forgotten, there used to be a real person, a real Margret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips." Illyria looked disgusted at her, but keeping her focus on her meal.

"Perhaps I have gotten used to it, a human life. An ordinary life. Give me a chance, please Illyria. I can change." The Slitheen stressed, she didn't want to die.

Illyria glanced at her for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"I promise you, I've changed since we last met, Illyria. There was a girl, just today, young this. Something of a danger, she was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising but I stopped. She alive right now, I can change. I did change! I can prove it!"

Illyria nodded. "I believe you." She stated.

"Then you know I'm capable of better." Margret countered. "I spared her life!"

"You let one go, but that's nothing new." Illyria shrugged carelessly. "Every now and then, a victim is spared. Because she smiled, he has freckles, because they begged. That's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, you happen to be kind."

Margret looked at her seriously. "Only a killer would know that." She said in a cold tone. She continued. "From what I've seen, your funny little happy go life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god." She looked a Illyria pleadingly. "Please, just let me go."

Illyria heard distant thunder, but it didn't sound like natural thunder. She completely ignored Margret and looked outside.

"Illyria? Are you listening to me! I'm begging for my life!"

"Shh!" Illyria shushed Margret. "Listen!" All the glasses and tables began to shake. Margret and Illyria got up running outside to the chaos.

Margret turned to Illyria. "The handcuffs!"

Illyria glared at her. "Don't even think about running away."

She shook her head frantically. "Oh, no. I'm sticking with you." They looked up as a stream of lightning came out of the top of the Tardis.

"It's the rift!" Illyria cried. "The rift's opening!" Storms started surrounding the area, more specifically the Tardis.

"_Illyria!" _Illyria heard her sister's cry for help. Margret and she began running to the Tardis.

They got to the Tardis and Illyria opened it, she pulled Margret in with her. "What the hell have you done?" Illyria demanded running over to the console.

"It just went crazy!" Jack shouted at her, with all the noise going on.

Illyria looked at the console screen. "It's the rift! Time and space is ripping apart. The whole city's gunna disappear!" Suddenly the console exploded. She was able to get away before getting hurt.

"Jack disconnected the extrapolator." Firefly told her sister, she was honestly scared again. "I think it's feeding on the Tardis now."

Rose entered the Tardis. "What is it? What's happening?" She asked no one in particular.

"Only me." Margret gleefully said, while grabbing Rose. She tore through her skin suit, revealing her claw. Firefly and Illyria were about to run forward when Margret spoke again. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

Illyria looked at her with hatred. "I might've known."

"I've had all you all night, poor baby, now shut it." She turned tp Jack. "You, fly boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack didn't know what to do, he turned to Illyria. She gave him small nod, but keeping her eyes trained on Rose.

Margret smirked. "Thank you, just as I planned."

Rose managed to speak, but with great difficulty. "I thought you need the power station to be blown up?"

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours Illyria. So the extrapolator was set to plan B! To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. It it's found one, I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

Just then the under panel opened up, a bright light shone at Margret.

Illyria looked at it. "Of course, The Tardis, My Tardis. The best ship in the universe. The rift's tearing the ship apart"

"What's that light?" Rose asked, still struggling in the position she was in.

Firefly gasped. "The heart of the Tardis, she's alive. Her soul's open."

Suddenly Margret seemed drawn to the strange light. "It's, so bright."

Illyria walked forward slightly and said softly. "Look at it Margret."

"It's beautiful." Margret said, like she was hypnotized.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." She coasted. Margret's grip on Rose was residing, Firefly was able to run over and pull Rose away from the Slitheen. They watched the show.

Margret smiled and turned to Illyria. "Thank you." The light engulfed her and the body suit fell to the ground like a pile of rubber.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Illyria shouted. They did what they were told as she pulled a few levers down, shutting the light off. "Jack we need to shut it all down!" She turned to her sister. "Fire, the panel over there. Turn all the switches off to the right, Rose help her." They did as she said in a rush. Everything settled down and Illyria made a sigh of contentment. "Well done everyone. Thanks."

"What happened to Margret?" Rose asked, looking around. Expecting to find the Slitheen hidden somewhere.

Jack shrugged. "Must have burnt up. Made her own death sentence."

Firefly shook her head. "I don't think she's dead."

Illyria walked forwad and picked up a little egg from inside the human suit. "Here we go." She smiled.

"She's an egg?" Rose looked at the egg amazed.

Illyria nodded. "Regressed to her childhood. She can restart her life. From scratch, new family. Let them bring her up right."

"Or she could be worse." Jack commented.

Firefly shrugged. "It's her choice." She looked around. "Hold on, wasn't Mickey with us?"

Rose's eyes widen. "Mickey!" She ran out of the Tardis doors within a flash.

When Rose came back in, everything was cleaned up and the Margret suit was gone. They were all just siting around.

Illyria sat up, when she saw Rose. "How's Mickey?" She asked.

Rose shrugged. "He's gone, but it's okay."

Firefly looked at her. "Do you want to go find him?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah, he deserves better, anyway."

Illyria nodded, jumping over to the console of the Tardis. "Off we go then. Onwards."

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jack smirked. "I don't get to say that often."

Firefly chuckled. "Well just put her in the hatchery, letting a family take her and begin a new life."

"That would be nice." Rose commented. Illyria pulled a leaver and they were off.

Illyria walked down the Tardis corridors, she was going to see her sister in her room. Illyria walked up to a door that had a name plate scratched with a name on it. 'Firefly'.

She knocked on the door and walked in. Her bedroom had drawings of Earth kittens and cats. Her sister was also a lover of the human's cats. She smiled when she her sister lying in the bed sleeping soundly. Firefly was wearing Earth pj pant and a tank top, similar to what she wears herself.

Illyria bent down to the side of Firefly's bed and put down a small package. Inside was a psychic paper. She remembered telling Firefly that she was going to try and find on, as she did. Illyria happened to find on in one of her drawers in her own room. There was also an Earth necklace she found. With the engravings 'Always and Forever'. She really did love her sister, she couldn't even imagine losing her, and it would probably kill her if she did.

Illyria smiled and kissed her sister's head, leaving quietly.

**Note.**

**Wow, I can't believe I was able to finish this tonight. I'm glad though, so this chapter is really long. Like I expected. 4500+ wow. Anyway, please review. I want comments are you even liking my story so far?**


	24. Chapter 24 - Bad Wolf - Part 1

Illyria woke up with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open and observed her surroundings. Her head was killing her and the bright lights weren't helping either. The world was spinning as she tried gaining her posture. Illyria stumbled through an exit door. "What is it? What's happening?" She asked, no one in particular. She found herself in a room, sort of like a living room. Illyria tumbled to the ground, her head spinning again.

"Oh my God!" A blonde haired woman rushed over to her. "I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in here? They never said you were coming."

The blonde woman helped steady Illyria as she slowly got up. "Careful," Illyria's legs gave away making her crash into the floor again, making her slam into one of the nearby tables. "That's gunna leave a mark. Mind yourself, it's the transmat. Scrambles with your head. I was sick for day" Illyria grunted as she finally managed to stand without falling, with the blonde woman's help. "So, what's your name, sweetheart?"

Illyria shook her head. "Um, Illyria. How, I don't know. What happened?" She looked around she couldn't see her sister, Rose or Jack in sight.

"You were chosen!" She grinned, like it was obvious.

Illyria had a questioning look. "Chosen for what?"

"You're house mate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?" The woman gushed.

Illyria looked around and saw a middle aged man sitting on one of the sofa in front of a television. "That's not fair!" The man complained, turning to them. "We got eviction in five minutes! I've been here all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then she comes swanning in!"

Another girl came in. "If they keep changing the rules, I gunna protest, I am. You just watch me, I'm gunna paint the walls."

A mechanical voice sounded throughout the room. "Would The Illyria please come to the diary room?" Something buzzed behind Illyria, it was a glowing eye door. She slowly walked inside and sat of a comfy red chair.

"You are live on channel 44,000. Please do not swear."

Illyria let out a dry chuckle and scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Rose shuffled around on the ground blindly, her head hurt and she had no idea where she was. "What happened?" She asked.

A man crouched down next to her. "It's alright. It's just the transmat. Does your head in." He paused. "You get a bit of amnesia too. So, what's your name?" He asked.

Rose managed to get herself sat upright, but groaning all the way in pain. "Rose. But, where's Illyria, where's Firefly?"

The man ignored her and helped her up. She was still dizzy but she was gaining back her senses. "Just remember. Do what the Android says. Don't provoke it. The Android's word is law."

"Android?" Rose questioned. "Like a robot?"

A floor manager walked in. "Places everyone!"

Rose was helped to a standing position. "I was travelling. With Illyria and Firefly and a man called Captain Jack, Illyria would never just leave nor would Firefly." She felt herself growing more and more scared. She had no idea where she was, or even where her friends were. Are they ok? Will she be ok?

"That's enough chat!" The manager shouted. "Position! Final Call! Good Luck!"

Rose was breathing heavily. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

The man rolled his eyes. "It say's Rose on the podium." He helped her to it, while he went to his where it said 'Roddrick' on it.

Rose looked around and the realization came to her. "But this can't be, I'm going mad!"

"Android activated!" The manager shouted again.

Rose was shaking with worry. "The Android. The Anne-Droid." A robot came wheeling out with orange hair.

The robotic voice sounded. "Welcome, to 'The Weakest Link'."

Jack woke up with a stark, looking around the room with blurry eyes. He watched as two blurry faces hovered above him. "Here we go again, we have our work cut out for us."

"I don't know." The other blur said. "He looks handsome. That's a good lantern jaw."

Jack looked around, he seemed to be in some sort of examination room. There were a rack of clothes to the side and he realised the two blurs were two droids.

"Lantern jaws are so last year." The droids sounded like a pair of teenagers, talking about how great a guy is.

Jack turned to the droids. "Hello, nice to meet you ladies. Can you tell me where I am?"

"We're giving you a brand new image." One of the bots said, excitedly.

"Hold on, I was with Illyria and Fire-" The thought just came to him and looked down. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" He looked a little offended.

"It's all very 20th century, where did you get that denim?"

Jack grinned. "Little place in Cardiff. Called 'The Top Shop'."

"Oh, classic design" One of them gushed.

The other bot spoke up turning to her partner. "But, were gunna have to get some new colours. Maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma Farm Boy' thing he's got going on."

Jack looked at the a little shocked, he was pretty much lost for words.

"Just stand still let the defabricator work it's magic." The blue droid told him.

"What's a defabricator?" Jack asked, the switch was turned on, on the machine and a beam of light took away all his clothes. Leaving him stark naked. He didn't look at all bothered by it. "Ok, defabricator. Does what it says. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely." The bot cheered together.

Jack smirked. "Well, ladies. You're viewing's just went up." He had a smug smile on his face, while showing off his body.

Firefly groaned, she felt herself laying on a stone floor. Opening her eyes everything was blurry.

Suddenly a blurry figure was above her. "Oh, thank god you're okay."

Firefly grimaced, when her head pounded sitting up. A woman who looked about 23 helped her sit up. "Where am I? Where's my sister." She looked around, everything was still blurry.

The woman shook her head. "She must be in a different game, or you were just chosen randomly." She paused. "As to where you are. You're in '_The Singing Stars'_"

Firefly's vision cleared. "What's that?"

The woman's eyes widen. "You don't know?"

"If it has anything to do with humans, I honestly won't know." She said honestly. "What do I have to do?"

The woman looked a little shocked about the teenager's confession, that she wasn't human. "Um you have to sing. If you're good you get put through to the next round. If you don't you die."

Firefly's jaw dropped. She wanted her sister more than ever right now. "What?"

The floor manager comes up to them. "Right, you teen. You're up first. All acoustic." Firefly nodded, numbly. Where was her sister? Was she in some sort of game too? The last thing she remembers was opening the gift Illyria had given her when she went to bed.

The man dragged her over to a podium and given a microphone. "Wait for my signal." Firefly looked into all the songs she knew off by heart. Most of them Illyria had taught to her, some of them were even Earth songs.

The man nodded beside her and she started to sing. Imagining herself in the meadow with her sister back on Galifrey. She started singing 'Safe and Sound' By Taylor Swift.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound (oohh)_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_(INSTRUMENTAL)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Firefly finished. It was one of the songs Illyria had taught her when she was 100. She got of the pedestal, she went back over to the woman.

"That was amazing!" The woman said, smiling. Firefly just whispered. "Thanks."

Illyria got out her sonic from her pocket, tried sonicing the door but it wouldn't open. She felt a lot better now, nearly back to her old self. "Why can't it open?" She questioned herself.

The woman from before came up behind her. "It has a deadlock seal. Ever since Big Brother 504 when they all walked out." She looked at Illyria in confusion. "You must remember that?"

Illyria was too busy using her sonic to listen. She turned to the woman and pointed at the mirror. "What about this?"

The woman shrugged. "You'd need a nuclear boom to get through that." She stated.

"Don't tempt me." Illyria scoffed.

The woman came up next to her and started whispering. "I know were not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I, she got forcibly removed because she damaged a camera." Illyria nodded, she wasn't really paying attention. "Am I poplar?" She asked.

"I don't know." Illyria said. She never actually watches television.

"Oh," Lynda sighed. "Does that mean I'm nothing? Doesn't anyone notice me?"

Illyria looked over to the woman, she sighed and shook her head. "No, you're nice, you're sweet. Everyone think you're really sweat." It was all Illyria could think of that was nice.

Lynda brightened up dramatically. "Really? No one's ever told me that before. Thank you!"

Illyria turned her attention back to finding a way out of this place. She frowned. "Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?"

"Don't be daft!" Lynda laughed. "No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?" He eyes suddenly go wide. "Don't tell me you've got a garden?"

Illyria shook her head. "No, I've just got the Tardis-" Her eyes suddenly widen this time. "I remember!"

Lynda nodded with a smile. "That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We had just left Raxacoricofallapatorius. We went to Kyoto." Illyria nodded to herself. "That's right. Japan 1336, we only just escaped, we were together and laughing. Then, there was this light, a white light coming through the wall, then I just, woke up here." She was scared for her little sister. If she was in a big brother knock off. Then what game was she in?

Lynda nodded. "That's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates."

"Oh, Lynda with a Y, sweet little Lynda." Illyriia shook her head as she started pacing around. "It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat can get in my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which mean. This isn't just a game. There's something else going on.." She concluded. Illyria turned to the camera in the corner. "Well, here the latest update from the Big Brother House. I'm getting out. I'm gunna find my friends and my sister. And then, I'm coming after you!" She looked straight into the hidden camera. Making the threat evident in her voice.

Back on 'The Weakest Link' floor. The countdown had started.

Rose looked around helpless. "I need to find Illyria!" She protested.

Roddick groaned and turned to her with a slight glare. "Just play the game!"

"Fine." Rose shrugged. "What the hell, let's play."

Bright lights lit up in the room. "Let's play 'The Weakest Link'" The Android said as it rolled into the light. "Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" She asked.

"Bread." Agorax said quickly. He was a middle aged man.

"Correct." The Android stated. She turned to the next person in the line. "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

Fitch grimaced, not knowing the answer. "Is it, Clavadoe?"

"No, Pandoff. Rose in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"100!" She shouted, pleased she got the answer.

"Correct, Roddick."

"Bank." Roddick quickly said before the question could be asked.

The Android continued it's questioning. "Which letter of the aplahbet appears in the word 'Dangle' but not in the word 'Gland'?"

"E"

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to the Martian Drones?" The Android asked, turning to Colleen.

"Default." She answered.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

"Uh, Touchdown?" The young man really didn't know. But knew it had begun with a T.

"No. The answer is Torchwood."

It was Agorax's turn again. "Agorax, in which language, all five examples of which types of letter appear in the word facetious?"

"Vowels."

"Correct. Fitch, in biology which blood cells contain iron. Red or White?"

"White?" She guessed. Rose started chuckling at the situation she's gotten into.

"No, the correct answer is Red. Rose, in the holovoid series 'Jupiter Rising' the Grexnik is married to whom?"

Rose full on laughed. "How should I know?"

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole."The Android corrected and moved on.

Jack stood in front of one of the mirrors in the room. Looking at himself in the clothes he had been given. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black leather pants.

"It's the buccaneer look." The purple droid said. "Little dash of Pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger."

Jack shook his head. "Not sure about the vest. What about a little colour to lift it up." He suggested.

"Absolutely not!" The blue droid told him. "Never wear black with colour. It makes the color look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk jackets!"

"I kind of like the first one." Jack commented.

"No." The droid shut him down immediately. "That's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one." Jack shrugged, while he was still admiring himself in the mirror. "Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum." The droid patted his bum slightly.

Jack grinned. "Works for me."

"One we have an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about plastic surgery?" The droid asked.

Jack nodded to himself. "I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes, tighten up the jaw line. What do you think?" He flirted with the droid. He didn't see the fact that the droid was changing arms, to something with a sharp edge around it. A cutting implement.

"Let have a bit more ambition." The droid revealed her newly changed forearm. It was a chainsaw. "Let's go for something, more cutting edge." Jacks eyes widen at the arm.

Rose was just asked a question. It was the end of the question round which meant you needed to vote for the weakest link. "So, Rose. What do you actually do?"

"I, um, travel a bit. Bit of a tourist really." She told the Android.

"Another way of saying unemployed." The Android commented.

"No-" Rose denied.

"Have you go a job?" Rose was asked.

"Well, not really, no-" Rose stuttered.

"Then you are unemployed." The Android concluded. "Yet you still have enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

"Er, I think she got some of the questions wrong. That's all."

"Oh, yes. You'd know all about that." It was true Rose has got pretty much all of them wrong so far. Rose gave the machine a slight glare at the accusation, even though it was completely right. To the side Fitch had tears falling down her face, she was close to breaking down. Rose couldn't see why it was such a big deal. You get to go home, you just won't get any money.

"Well, yeah. But I can't exactly vote for myself can I?" Rose retorted. She turned to Fitch with sincerity. "I'm sorry, but it's the game. I had to pick someone."

Fitch turned to the Android and started sobbing. "Please, let me try again. It was the lights. I –I couldn't think. Please!" She started begging others to help her, but no one would help.

"Fitch, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" The Android's mouth opened up and a laser beam shot out of its mouth and disintegrated Fitch.

Rose's mouth opened in horror. "What just happened?" She turned to Roddick.

Roddick was cleaning his board. He shrugged. "She was the weakest link. She got disintegrated. Blasted into atoms." He explained slowly as Rose looked at him with a dumb expression.

Rose looked disgusted. "But I voted for her. Oh, my god. This is sick." Everyone glances at her as she was shaking her head. "All of you, you're sick! I'm not playing this!" She concluded.

Broff to the side was crying. "I-I can't do this! I'm not play!" He jumped off his pedestal and started running to the lift." The Android turned to him though.

"You are the weakest link." The Android stated. "Goodbye!" The laser beam hit him and he disintegrated in front of everyone.

Roddick suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and turned to Rose. "Don't try and escape. It's either play, or you die!" Rose was hoping to God, that Illyria will come and save her before it's her turn to be evicted.

Firefly was waiting with two other people in the back. She had found the name of the woman who helped her before. It was Megan. She was in the top three with Firefly. All the people evicted from the game were disintegrated. Firefly was truly scared. She had no idea where her sister is, she can't even contact telepathically. It was like something was blocking them from talking to one another.

"Firefly you're up." The floor manager came up.

She nodded and got back on the pedestal. She sung the Earth song 'Eternal Flame' by The Bangles.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame _

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame _

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating _

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming, ah_

_An eternal flame_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating _

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming, ah_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'"_

Firefly took a deep breath and put down the mic. She went back to the other two as it was Megan's turn.

Illyria was trying to find a way out but everything seemed to be deadlocked. Her sonic couldn't go through a deadlock.

Lynda and the two other housemates were sat on the couch in front of the screen. Lynda turned around to Illyria. "Illyria, all the housemates need to sit on the couch. You've got to."

Illyria scoffed. "Bit busy thanks."

Lynda looked at her pleadingly. "If you don't obey. Everyone get punished."

Illyria groaned, but went her way to the couch and slumped into it. She shrugged. "Maybe, I'll be voted out." She smiled.

They looked at her like she was crazy. "How stupid are you?" The man from before remarked. "You've only just joined. You aren't even eligible."

Lynda looked at Illyria. "Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck." She commented. Illyria just looked put out.

"Big Brother House, this is Davina Droid." A robotic voice called through the speakers near them. Each of the housemates held hands tightly, one even took Illyria's hand. Which really did confuse her. Illyria just rolled her eyes and leant back watching. "Crobsie, Lynda and Strood. You have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother house is Crobsie."

Illyria watched as a dramatic scene took place, as they were saying goodbye to the housemate Crobsie. Illyria just felt bored, she wanted to carry on trying to find a way out of this dump, find her sister and friends.

Everyone came back to the sofa as Crobsie went into the eviction room. "I don't believe it Crobsie." Lynda whispered, completely distraught.

Illyria said, rolling her eyes. "It's only a game. She'll make a fortune on the outside! Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. She'll be laughing." She didn't notice all the looks she was given. It's not like they weren't going to see them again once they were evicted.

"What do you mean 'on the outside'?" Lynda questioned.

The TV turned on in front of them. The screen showed Crobsie standing in the eviction box with tears falling down her face. Each of the house mates stood there watching sadly and looking nervous.

"What are they waiting for?" Illyria asked. "Why don't they just let her go!" She shrugged, still leaning back into the chair she was in, looing comfortable.

"Stop it, it's not funny!" Lynda snapped at Illyria. Didn't she get it!

The robotic voice came up again. "Eviction in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Suddenly a laser beam hit Crobsie, turning the human being into a pile of ash.

Illyria shot up from her seat and turned to the house mates. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Disintegrator beam." Strood answered, getting up from where he was sitting.

Illyria stood there not understanding, so she turned to Lynda. "She's been evicted. From life." Lynda explained. Illyria looked at the screen in horror. If this happens in other games. What's happened to Firefly, Rose and Jack? She couldn't get a signal from her sister, the telepathic field's being blocked by something.

**Hey, everyone. Just a quick note. I really wanted to get two chapters done today but unfortunately I had to go with my dad, show him how to use the bus system. Our car had no battery left or something so we had to get into town. I was the only one who knew what the buses are like and what path to take. Took to much time from me. It's really unlikely I'll be able to finish 3-4 chapters in tomorrow alone. So my plan to finish Season one by tomorrow night went out of the window. I will honestly be very surprised if I can get it done. I'll start the next one now. But probably won't be posted till some time tomorrow morning.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Bad Wolf - Part 2

**I don't think I've actually mentioned this yet but 'Firefly' is basically the actress 'Lily Collins'. I've already said that Illyria is 'Shiri Appleby' in the very first chapter. Anyway here's the second part to 'Bad Wolf'**

Illyria looked at the other three in the room in shock. "Are you Insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?" She questioned, all she could think was how stupid humans are at the moment.

Lynda looked at her shocked. "You make it ssound like we actually have a choice!"

"But I thought you had to apply!" Illyria said.

Strood scoffed. "Don't be stupid. That's how they played it centuries back."

Lynda shrugged. "You get chosen whether you like it or not! Everyone of Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beams picks you out at random. It's nonstop. There are sixty Big Brother Houses running all at once."

"Sixty!" Illyria shouted in disbelief.

"They've had to cut back." Strood continued. "It's not what it was."

"What about the winners?" Illyria asked.

Lynda shrugged. "They get to live." She told Illyria, like it was obvious.

"Is that it?" Illyria demanded.

"Well, isn't that enough?" Strood questioned.

Illyria started pacing in the room. "My sister is out there on her own. Rose is out there on her own, so is Captain jack." She shook her head. "It's time I got out." Illyria turned to Lynda. "Linda with an I. She was forcibly removed?" she asked.

Lynda nodded, she wasn't quite getting why Illyria would want to know. "Damage to property."

Illyria raised an eyebrow. "What like this?" She got out her sonic again, pointing it at the security camera she looked into earlier and blasted it into a million pieces. Lynda and Strood stood there in shock of what Illyria has just done.

The mechanical voice came online once again. "Illyria, you have broken the house rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have 10 seconds to make you farewells and then we're going to get you." The Davina bot spoke.

Illyria jogged over to the eviction room with a bright smile on her face. "That's more like it! Come on then! Open up!"

"I reckon she's a plant." Strood concluded. "She was only brought to stir things up!"

The metal door slid open and Illyria jumped in. "The Illyria. Please leave the Big Brother House."

Strood and Lynda ran back to the screen, watching nervously as the door closed behind Illyria.

Illyria had her arms crossed against her chest. "Come on! What are you waiting for! Disintegrate me!" She yelled at the hidden camera inside. Illyria looked impatient.

Lynda shook her head. "She's gone completely bonkers!" She stated.

"Eviction in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 –" The Droid went silent and Illyria laughed. Lynda and Strood looked at the screen in shock.

"HA!" Illyria shouted. "I knew it! Someone brought me into this game. If they wanted me dead they could have thrown me into a volcano." Illyria was still grinning. "Whoever it is, they want me alive!" She paused. "Maybe security isn't as tight this end? Are you following this? I'm getting out!"

Illyria got out her sonic again, opening the door to the house. Lynda was standing there, looking dumbstruck. "Lynda, come with me!"

Strood spoke up. "We're not allowed!"

Illyria was still looking at Lynda. "Stay in here, you've got 50-50 chance of disintegration. With me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!" She held out her hand.

"I-I can't." She stuttered, she was scared of getting killed going with Illyria.

Illyria sighed. "Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you really think anyone votes for sweet?" After a moment's hesitation Lynda grabs Illyria's hand and there off.

Illyria soniced the outer door to exit the game completely. Illyria and Lynda walked into a dark room. Illyria stopped when she got a good look at the room. "Wait a minute. This is Satellite Five, I've been here before!" She scoffed. "No guards, that makes a change."

Illyria opened one of the doors with her sonic and Lynda followed. Lynda shook her head. "No one calls it Satellite Five anymore. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years." She told Illyria.

Illyria nodded. "100 years exactly. Making this the year 200 100. I was here before, floor 139. It was broadcasting satellite channels back then. Bit of trouble upstairs, nothing to serious. Gave them a helping hand, back home in time for tea." She told Lynda.

Lynda chuckled, not believing what she was saying. "100 years. You were here a hundreds years ago?" She questioned.

"Yup!" Lynda looked for any type of lie but she couldn't see any.

Lynda grinned. "Well, your looking good for you age." She stated.

"I moustirise." Illyria chuckled. She held up her sonic. "I'm getting all sorts of funny readings. Showing all kinds of energy, the place is humming with it." Illyria went over to a computer over to the side. "This goes way beyond normal transmitions. What would they need all that power for?"

Lynda shrugged, she didn't know. "I don't know. I think were the first contestants to ever get out."

Illyria nodded. "I was travelling with my sister and two friends. Where would they be? I think they were caught in the same transmat."

Lynda shook her head. "I don't know. Could be anywhere, there's hundreds of games on this station."

Illyria turned to her seriously. "Like what?"

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different house behind each of those doors." She pointed to the doors, similar to the one they came out of. "There's all sorts of shows. There's call my bluff, with real guns. Countdown, is where you have 30 seconds to stop a bomb from literally going off. Ground force is also a nasty one, you get turned into compost. Wipeout, pretty much speaks for itself. Stars in their eyes, if you don't sing you get blinded. Oh, there's also The Singing Stars, if you lose you get disintegrated like you do in Big Brother."

Illyria looked at her disgusted. "And you watch this stuff?" She was glad she never watch it, but it made her more intent to find Firefly, Rose and Jack alive and well.

Lynda merely nodded. "Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence." Illyria remarked.

Lynda gasped. "You'll get executed for that!"

Illyria snorted. "Let them try." She chuckled.

Lynda shook her head. "You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you Illyria? Really?" She asked.

Illyria shrugged. "Doesn't matter." She stated.

Lynda sighed. "Well it does to me. I've put my life in your hands." Lynda says in a defiant matter.

Illyria sighed. "I'm just a traveller, just a wander really. I was actually looking for a quiet life, never taken though."

"So, if we get out of here. What are you going to do? Just wander off?" Lynda asked, she looked a little hesitant about something.

Illyria nodded. "As fast as I can."

"So, could I come with you?" She asked. Lynda wanted to live the life Illyria does, travelling to anywhere she wanted. Illyria was a strange woman but something about her just made sense.

Illyria thought for a moment before grinning. "Maybe you could."

Lynda smiled. "I wouldn't get in the way or anything."

Illyria chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't mind if you did. It's not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first we need to get out of here. We need to know our enemy and who's controlling it." She looked a Lynda. "Who's controlling the Satellite now?"

Lynda put a finger up, to signal wait. She ran off somewhere and pulled a lever. The lights turned on. Huge letters were on the opposite wall. The same words that have been following them. 'Bad Wolf'. "Your Lord and Masters." Lynda told Illyria, who was looking at the words with both shock and concern.

Illyria and Lynda walked over to a large window in the wall, showing planet Earth. Lynda gaped in awe at the sight. "Wow, it's planet Earth. I've never seen it for real, not from orbit anyway." She told Illyria.

Illyria was too busy looking at the sight in horror. "What happened to it?" The Earth just looked plain sick.

Lynda shrugged. "Well, it's always been like this ever since I was born," She explained. She pointed at a darkened section of Earth. "That there, it's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going for about 20 years now. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside."

Illyria frowned concerned. "So the population just sits there? Half the world too fat and half the world too thin? You just watch the tele?"

Lynda nodded. "Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."

Illyria shook her head, she really couldn't describe what she was feeling about all this. There's both disgust and horror form what's happened to both the planet and the Satellite. She put all her emotions into what she was saying. "The human race, brainless sheep being fed on a diet of." She pause looking thoughtful. "Mind you, have they still got that program where three people have to live with a bear?" She turned to Lynda.

Lynda grinned. "Oh, I love that one. 'Bear with me'"

Illyria nodded. "Me and my best friend did to. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the.

Lynda laughed hard. "Got in the bathtub." Illyria chuckled with her.

Suddenly Ilyria shook her head, all the laughter gone. "But this is all wrong. History has gone wrong again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here myself, my sister and a friend put a stop to it."

Lynda looked at her confused. "But that's where it all went wrong. A hundred years ago. All the channel just shut down overnight, like you said."

Illyria eyes widen at the realization. "But, that was me. I did that."

Lynda looked out the window while explaining. "There was nothing left. No information, the planet just froze. Everything just started to collapse. One hundred years of hell."

Illyria put a hand over her mouth. "My, god. I made this world."

A door to their left opened and Jack came out of it. Jack grinned. "Illyria, wonderful to finally find you. Where's Rose and Firefly?"

"I have no idea. I've tried tracking them both down but nothings working." She sighed. Illyria tilted her head. "Nice clothes." She commented.

Jack smirked. "Thank you, and they must still be in the games. All the rooms seem to be shielded."

Illyria nodded. "That's why I can't reach Firefly." Jack looked at her confused. "Time lords have a telepathic connection to their loved ones. Firefly and I do as well." Jack nodded understanding.

"We need to hurry up though. The games don't seem to have a happy ending." He remarked.

"I know!" Illyria snapped. She shook her head. "Sorry, I just can't lose my sister of Rose. They're the closest thing I have to family left."

Jack nodded, he couldn't really understand because he doesn't have any family himself but Illyria seemed to be someone who was lonely but slowly opening back up. He took of his wrist device. "Here, patch it in. It's programmed to find them."

"Thanks." Illyria told him as she took the device.

Jack smirked and went over to the new woman. "Hey there." He flirted.

"Hi." Lynda smiled.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

Lynda nodded. "Lynda Moss." She told him

Illyria groaned. "Would you mind taking the flirting outside?"

Jack put his hands up in a mock surrender. "I was just saying hello!"

Illyria rolled her eyes. "Which is flirting when it comes to you." She retorted, keeping her eyes on the device. Trying to find her sister and Rose.

Lynda blushed. "Well, I'm not complaining." She told him.

Jack kissed her hand while looking into Lynda's eyes. "Which is a good idea."

"Oh." She blushed harder.

Illyria kicked the console, making Jack and Lynda jolt slightly. "This stupid system isn't making any sense." Jack took of the front plate. "This place should be a basic broadcast but the systems are twice as complicating. It's more than just television. The station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

Illyria shook her head bewildered. "I don't know. This whole Bad Wold thing is tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and both my sister and Rose are stuck in it." She ran a hand though her hair. Illyria need to find Rose and Firefly soon or she'll probably have a mental breakdown.

Illyria got back to the computer, trying to find Rose and Firefly. The divice beeped. "I found them." Illyria shouted. Jack and Lynda came back over. "Rose is on Floor 407. Firefly's on Floor 438." She nodded to herself. "Rose is closer, well get her then get Fire. I'm hoping her game takes longer." She was practically praying on her own grave.

Lynda looked scared, Illyria saw it. "Floor 407, that's with the Anne-Droid. You gotta get her out of there. Floor 438 is 'The singing stars'. If your sister can sing really well, she'll be one of the final contestant, you might have time if you hurry." Illyria nodded and they started running to Floor 407. Her sister was one of the best singers, which comforted her slightly.

Illyria, Jack and Lynda watched the numbers of the lift go up. They waited impatiently. "Come on!" Illyria shouted at the lift.

As soon as the lift opened on Floor 407, Illyria, Jack and Lynda were out running towards the game. "Which room is it, Game room six?"

Lynda called. "This way!" They ran to the door she said. Illyria got out her Sonic and started trying to get the door open.

Jack took a step forward. "Let me blast it."

Illyria shook her head impatiently. "It won't work. It's made of Hydra Combination." She was frantically trying to open the door. "Come on, come on, come on. Please."

The door opened and they ran in just as Rose was shouting at the Anne-droid. "This game is illegal! I'm telling you to stop!" Rose shouted over her podium.

"Rose!" Illyria shouted. Rose turned to find Illyria running towards her with Jack and a new woman.

Illyria ran through "I order you to stop this game!"

The floor manager looked at the people in shock. "We're on air!"

Rose started running towards Illyria. No one saw the Anne-Droid's mouth open and shot a laser beam at Rose's back. With a scream Rose was disintegrated. A pile of dust collapsed in front of Illyria.

Illyria gasped as she knelt before the ash. "Rose!" She whispered.

Jack looked at the pile in sadness, he turned to Illyria who look stricken with grief.

Illyria suddenly looked up in panic and tuned to Jack. "Jack, Firefly!" His eyes went wide as they ran out of the room. Lynda following close behind.

Firefly was breathing heavy. It was between her and another woman. Megan had gone out the last round. She was against a 26 year old.

They had just done their song and waiting for the results.

The Macy bot spoke up. "The winner of The Singing Stars is – Madeline Maynard." Madeline was jumping for joy, which Firefly stood there horrified. She lost.

Something caught her attention from behind her. "Firefly!" She turned to see her sister, Jack and another woman coming towards her.

She beamed. "Illyria!" She shouted and started running towards her until she was hit in the back with something. The last thing she heard was her sister's shriek.

"Fire!" Illyria shrieked, as she saw her sister disintegrated. She was suddenly breathing heavily, she was beyond mad, beyond anything. She hadn't felt that feeling since during the war and seeing the people she cared about killed. Whoever's in charge and got both her sister and Rose killed, they just brought out something much worse than the doctor could ever be. The Looming Destroyer.

Illyria was pulled up from where she was, beside her sisters ashes. Jack, Illyria and Lynda were held by security. Each of them were struggling from the grip. Jack honestly looked terrified when he saw the expression on Illyria's face, after watching her sister die.

"Sir, Ma'am's, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate." The officers dragged them out. Illyria just let them pull her, she was too bottled in her thoughts.

The officers started rummaging through each of their pockets. One of them took out Illyria's sonic. He looked at her. "Ma'am could you tell us the purpose of this device."

Illyria ignored him, she felt numb. She literally had no one left. She keep losing more and more people and it's always because of her.

Lynda saw the broken and blank look on Illyria face and turned to the guard. "Leave her alone!"

The guard glared at her. "I'm asking her. Can you tell us who you are?" He turned his attention back to Illyria.

The guard took mug shots of Illyria. She just looked blankly at the wall.

"You'll be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony." The guard told them "You are to be held without a trail and you may not appeal to the sentence. Is that understood?" Only Illyria and Jack looked at him calmly, Lynda however shifted, slightly uncomfortable about the situation.

Illyria and Jack look into each other's eyes. Almost like a silent conversation with their eyes. "Let's do it!" Illyria told Jack.

Jack stood up and started knocking the guards out. Illyria herself punched one in the face, knocking the guard out cold, before grabbing her Sonic from the unconscious man.

Jack, Illyria and Lynda each took a gun before getting into a lift, to Floor 500.

"Floor 500." Illyria said with fury.

The lift opened up to a room with a blue tint to its light. Jack held up his gun. "Okay! Move away from the desk and nobody try anything clever!" Jack demanded.

"Who's in charge of this place?" Illyria shouted in anger. She held her gun up the lady covered in white and tubes. The controller was too busy counting. "This satellites more than a Game Station! Who killed my sister Firefly and Rose Tyler!"

The controller was still ignoring her. "I want answers now!" Illyria shouted angrily. All the humans in the room looked at the time lady in fear.

The controller continued spouting out information, Illyria didn't need.

"She can't reply. Don't shoot!" A man squeaked from behind.

Illyria shook her head. "Don't be so gullible. I was never going to shoot anyone." She threw her weapon to the human and he looked stunned. She turned to Jack. "Captain, secure the exits. Get some people to help you."

Jack nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He ran off.

Illyria turned back to the male human who spoke earlier. "What were you saying before?"

"I have your gun." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then shoot us. Why can't she answer?" Gesturing the woman with tubes sticking out of her body.

"She's-" He looked at the gun. "Can I put this down?"

"Fine, hurry up." She demanded. Illyria was not something you want to mess with at the moment.

"Thank you." The male put the gun down. "Sorry, un, the controller is linked to the transmission. The entire output goes through her brain, you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."

"What's her name?" Illyria asked, curious.

The guy shrugged. "I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. It's the only life she's ever know." He explained.

Jack came jogging back in. "The doors are sealed. We should be safe for about 10 minutes."

Illyria nodded. "Keep an eye on them."

"All that stuff you were saying about something going on with the space station. I think your right. There's been unauthorized transmats, it's been going on for years." The human explained.

"Show me." Illyria demanded and one of the woman took her to a computer. Jack was doing something else, non- authorized but Illyria didn't pay much attention.

The female turned to Illyria. "If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified." She told Illyria.

"The same people who execute hundreds of people every day." Illyria glared at the woman.

"We were just doing our jobs." The woman protested.

Illyria sneered at the woman. "And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!" The woman flinched slightly at the time-ladies tone. It was so cold.

All the power started to flicker. Illyria turned to the male with a questioning look. "That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Illyria- Doctor-" The controller spoke, as if it were the first time doing so.

Illyria blinked. The Doctor.

Lynda nudged her slightly towards the controller. "Illyria? Where's the Illyria or the Doctor?"

"I'm here. The Doctor dead. But I'm here" Illyria spoke up.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers. But I saw you and sometimes the Doctor, burning so brightly."

"What do you want?" Illyria questioned her.

"The solar flares hid me." The controller answered. "My Masters can't hear me, they always listen but the sun, it burns so bright."

"Who are you masters?" She asked.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. I had to be careful. They monitor transmission but they don't watch the programmes, I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

Illyria glared at her. "My sister and my friend died inside your stupid little games!"

"Doesn't matter." The controller spoke.

Illyria was getting angry again. "Don't you dare tell me that!" Everyone around her flinched at the tone in her voice.

The controller ignored her angered statement. "They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark, watching and shaping Earth for so, so many years. Always been there guiding humanity for hundreds and hundreds of years.

"Who are they?" She demanded.

"They wait, plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters. But speak of you, my masters. They fear The Doctor, but fear you so much more." The controller's voice came out scared.

"Tell me, who they are!" Fear was running through her vein along with her grief for the two girl she lost not even an hour ago.

The controller went back to counting.

Illyria turned to the man. "When's the next solar flare?"

"Complete rubbish." Illyria grumbled, she was beginning to be beyond pissed. There were many creatures afraid of her but who could be orchestrating this charade?

Jack ran up to Illyria. "Found the Tardis." Jack told her.

Illyria shook her head. "We are not leaving now." She stated.

Jack shook his head. "No, but the Tardis worked it out." He explained. "You'll want to watch this." He turned to Lynda. "Lynda could you stand over there please." He pointed to a clear area.

"I just want to go home." Lynda told him, she felt tired emotionally and physically.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot as quick as you can?" She got to where she was told. "Ok, everyone watching. Good, 3, 2, 1 –" Jack shot a disintegrator beam at Lynda.

Illyria looked at jack with a cross between shock and anger. What was he doing?"

Jack pushed the button again before Illyria could blow up on him. Lynda reappeared next to Illyria a little dazed, but not a scratch on her.

Illyria finally got her voice back from the shock. "What the hell was that?" She asked Jack.

Jack grinned. "It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator beam, a secondary transmat system." He explained. He shook his head. "People don't get killed in the games! They get transported." He laughed.

Illyria stood there, relief spreading over her body a hundred miles per hour. Firefly and Rose were still alive. Illyria laughed in relief and brought Jack into a tight hug. Jack laughed with her also relieved. "I could kiss you right now. Captain Jack Harkness." She told him as she let him go.

Jack smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't' mind. I happen to be a great kisser."

Illyria rolled her eyes a smile still on her face. "Give my kiss to my sister. She's the one who likes you." Jack smiled and nodded.

Illyria shook her head, she need to get back to the topic. Now she just had to find Rose and Firefly, they were somewhere on the station.

"Illyria!" The controller cried. "Coordinates five point six point one."

Illyria's eyes went wide. "No, don't! They'll hear you!"

The controller carried on. "Point four three four, no my masters, I defy you! Sigma seven seven." She suddenly screamed and a empty spot was left with dust on the ground.

"They took her." She whispered to herself.

Someone walked over to Jack giving him a book. You can use this, it might contain the final numbers. It's a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

Jack grinned. "Nice, thanks. Captain Jack Harkness by the way." He flirted.

Illyria groaned. "There is a time and place to flirt Jack. Now isn't the best time!"

The female programmer that Illyria blew up on came over to Illyria slowly, feeling the woman had calmed down. "Are you saying this entire setup's been disguised all along?"

Illyria nodded. "Someone's being playing behind the scenes for generations. Even before the Jagrafess." She told the woman, she was still a little pissed but with the fact that her sister and Rose are still alive. It's keeping her going, calm enough.

Jack handed Illyria a small looking device. "Click on this." She did and an image of empty space came up. "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system." He explained to the time-lady.

The human female frowned. "But, there's nothing there." She stated.

Illyria shook her head. "Nothing you can see. Underneath everything in this Satellite transmission, there's another one."

The female looked stumped. "Doing what?"

"Hiding something out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, and scanner." She explained. "There's something else, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal however." She pressed a button and reveal a large spaceship moving slowly.

Illyria breath came out sharp. Her eye's wide with horror. She zoomed out the image to reveal more and more of the same type ships. "No." She whispered in dread.

Jack knew exactly what they were. "That's impossible, they were destroyed."

The human female looked at the horror on Illyria face, she knew it couldn't be good. "Who did? Who are they?" She asked.

"Two hundred ships." Illyria spoke, her voice hollow. "More than 2,000 on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" The male asked.

Illyria gulped her feelings, she was feeling so many of them now. "Daleks!" She spat.

Suddenly a viewing screen lit up in front of them showing the Dalek's. Illyria walked up to it.

"I will speak to The Illyria and The Doctor." The Dalek cried.

"The Doctor dead. You killed him back on Galifrey." Illyria spat.

"The Doctor need not matter, The Illyria is who we truly want."

"Well you have me." Illyria told them. She put on a fake smile and waved. "Hello!" Her smile faded though.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

Illyria raised an eyebrow. "Huh, and why is that then? She asked.

"We have you associates." The Dalek spoke. "You will obey or they will die!"

Illyria shook her head. "No." Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

Rose and Firefly more than shocked. What the hell was she doing?

"Explain yourself!" The Dalek cried.

"I said 'No'" Illyria repeated.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek asked.

"I means 'no'" Illyria was getting tired of repeating herself.

"But they will be destroyed."

"No!" Illyria started raising her voice. "Because this is what I am going to do!" Firefly looked at her sister, this was the Looming destroyer talking. "I'm going to rescue them. I'm going to save my sister and Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm going to save Earth, and then, just to finish off. I'm gunna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" She sneered at the creatures.

"But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!" The Dalek stated.

She smirked. "And doesn't that just scare you to death. I'm far worse than the Doctor could ever be, remember." The Dalek's rolled back, Firefly and Rose looked amazing that Illyria could put so much fear into something.

Illyria turned to Rose and Firefly. "Fire! Rose!"

They looked up with a smile. "Yeah?" They said together.

"I'm coming for you!" She smiled before turning off the screen, with her sonic.

**Wow, I can't believe I actually got this done. I was literally in a writing mood. This chapter is very long. I wanted Firefly to be with Rose mostly because it would make Illyria feel lost again, like she was all alone. But she's still alive and always will be. Now that I have actually caught up on my chapters I should be writing the rest of season one tomorrow. So, please review and let me know if you like it!"**


	26. Chapter 26 -The Parting of Ways - Part 1

"We've got incoming!" Jack shouted, as both he and Illyria piloted the Tardis with great difficulty. Two missiles were heading towards them. The missiles hit them causing a massive explosion from the outside, but they were left unharmed thanks to the Tardis defences and the extrapolator. "The extrapolators working! We've got a fully functional force field." Jack grinned. "Try saying that when you're drunk."

"Now for my next trick." Illyria smirked as she worked on her console controls. She threw Jack one of the guns, from the Satellite.

The Tardis dematerialized in the middle of the Dalek's. Rose and Firefly's hair blew. It was materialising around them and a single Dalek.

The Tardis had fully materialised inside the Tardis. "Fire! Rose! Get down!" Illyria shouted. "Get down!" They did just that, as Jack blasted the Dalek behind them.

Firefly smiled. "You did it!" Illyria ran over hugging her, really tightly.

"Can't breath-" Firefly squeaked, but she kept smiling.

Illyria let go of her. "I told you I'd get you both." She told her, she turned to Rose. "Come here, Rose!" Rose smiled and hugged Illyria tightly as well.

"We never doubted you." Rose told Illyria, relishing in the hug. Illyria became like an older sister to her, while Firefly was somewhat like her twin. They were the same age but they didn't really look anything alike.

Illyria pulled back and looked at both the girls. "You both okay?"

They nodded. "Yeah, you?" Firefly asked.

Illyria shrugged with a chuckle. "I've had better days."

Jack straightened up behind them. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" He whined.

"Come here." Firefly went up and gave him a hug.

Jack smirked. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I was looking for a hug from you sister, it seems very rare. But this is better." Firefly chuckled. Rose came up and gave Jack a hug as well.

Illyria was observing the dead Dalek. Rose came over. "I thought you said they were extinct. How come they're alive?" She asked Illyria.

Jack nodded, following where Rose was going. "Yeah, one minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next. They were just gone from both time and space.

"They went off to fight in a much bigger war." Firefly said. She looked at the broken Dalek. "The Time War." Illyria grimaced at the reminder.

Jack looked between them in confusion. "I thought that was just a legend?" He heard quite a few things on his travels, but mostly from the Academy. He was glad that the Dalek's had disappeared, but to find they were still alive. Does scare him slightly.

"I was there." Illyria spoke. "The war between the time-lords and the Dalek's. The Time-Lord all died but they took the Dalek's with them, with the whole creation at stake." She shook her head. "Now it turns out they died for nothing. I almost thought it was worth it."

"There's thousands of them." Rose told Illyria. "We hardly stop this one, what are we going to do?"

Illyria nodded, getting up from her crouch by the Dalek. "No good standing around then. Let's get some answers from the neighbours." Illyria made her way to the Tardis door.

Firefly's eyes went wide. "You can't go out there!" She ran to her sister. Rose and Jack followed her. As they got outside the Dalek's lasers were hitting a force field around the Tardis.

Illyria smirked at the Dalek's. "Is that is?" She mockingly questioned the Dalek's. "This force field can protect us from anything."

"Almost anything." Jack just had to point out.

Illyria groaned. "I wasn't going to tell them that!"

Jack grimaced. "Sorry." He apologized.

Illyria looked at the Dalek's. "Do you know what they called me in the ancient legends of the Dalek home world?" She asked them. "The Looming Destroy, something worse than the Oncoming Storm. You might have removed youre motions, but I think deep down in that DNA of yours, there's just one little spark. Fear.

Firefly looked please when she saw all the Dalek's look around nervously. "Doesn't it just burn to face her? My sister?"

The Dalek's rolled back slightly when she announced she was Illyria's sister. "How did you survive the Time War?" Illyria asked. She really didn't want Firefly announced that she was related to her, it could attract a lot of enemies.

"They survived through me." A low booming voice sounded near them.

Illyria's eyes widen in recognition as she looked up. "Rose, Firefly, Captain. I'd like you to meet the Emperor of the Dalek's." She told them. It was a Dalek that looked 10 time the size of normal Dalek.

"You destroyed us Illyria. And your Doctor helped. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it!" Illyria told it.

"Do not interrupt!" The Emperor Dalek cried. Firefly shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't seen many Dalek's. Only a couple as she was leaving Galifrey and the one at Van Statten museum, but all she knew is she hated them.

Illyria laughed. The other looked at her like she was crazy. "I think you're forgetting something. I'm The Illyria." She told the Dalek's. "And if there's one thing I can so, its talk. I've got five billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me." She smirked. "So, if anybody's going to shut up it's you!" She shouted. The Dalek's actually rolled back, away from her. She grinned. "I'm sorry how rude of me. Where were we?" She questioned sweetly.

Firefly grinned. "You were telling them to shut up."

"Ah, yes." Illyria nodded.

The emperor spoke up again, regaining his voice. "We waited here in the Dark Space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth." He told then. "Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the disposed. They all come to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

Firefly frowned. "That would make you half human." She realized.

"Those words are blasphemy!" The Emperor declared in a loud voice. The Dalek's all around them started chanting 'Do now blasphemy'

"Everything human had been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." The Emperor spoke.

Illyria looked at them in confusion. "Since when did the Dalek's have a concept of blasphemy?" She asked.

All the Dalek's started chanting 'Worship him'.

Firefly looked them weirdly. "They've all gone crazy." She stated. She knew the Dalek's were crazy, but not like this.

Illyria shook her head. "A hundred years of silence could drive anyone insane. But they're driven mad by their own flesh. The stink of humanity." She turned to the Emperor. "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadlier than ever." She paused and turned to the others. "We're leaving."

They just turned, ignoring the cries from the Dalek's. Illyria closed the Tardis door behind them, hearing the lasers hit the force field. She ran up the console, getting them back to the Satellite.

Firefly looked at her sister. _"Serena? Are you ok?" _She watched her sister work.

Illyria shook her head. _"Honestly, no. Everything I did was all for nothing. They come back, they always come back."_

"_We'll destroy them once and for all. The Time War can finally end."_

Illyria smiled at her sister slightly and continued to work. The materialised back on Floor 500.

Illyria, Firefly, Rose and Jack ran out of the Tardis. "Turn everything up. All transmission full power, wide open. Do it now!" Illyria told the humans.

"What does it do?" The human male asked, as he did what Illyria had said.

"Stops the Dalek's from transmitting on board" She told him. "How did you get on? Did you contact?" She asked.

He shrugged. "We tried to warn them. All they did was suspend our licence because we stopped the programs." He told her.

"The planet's just sitting there, defenceless." Firefly remarked. Illyria nodded before she noticed something. "Lynda? What're you still doing here? You were supposed to be evacuated off board." She looked at everyone. "Everyone in fact."

The male shrugged. "She just wouldn't go."

Lynda turned to Illyria with a smile. "I wasn't gunna leave you."

The human woman spoke up. "There weren't enough shuttles anyway. If there was a spare, I'd be on it. But there's more than a hundred people stranded on Floor 0"

One of the humans looked at the computer screen in horror. "Oh, my god. The fleet's moving. They're coming!"

Illyria ran to the power terminals, starting to rip our wires. Everyone watched her in confusion, even Firefly. "Dalek plan, big mistake. This place is one big transmitter, if I can change the signal, fold it back and sequence it. Anyone?"

Jack's eyes widen including Firefly's. "Oh my god." She whispered. Her sister really was brilliant.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack exclaimed.

"Give the man a medal." Illyria said sarcastically.

"A delta wave?" Firefly asked.

Illyria nodded. "A delta wave." She confirmed.

Rose looked totally lost. "What's a delta wave?"

"It's a wave of Van Cassadyne energy." Jack looked towards her. "Fried out your brain, stand in the way of a Delta wave and your head get barbequed!"

Illyria grinned. "And this place can transmit a massive wave, it'll wipe out the Dalek's."

Lynda smiled. "Well, let's get to it then!"

Illyria sighed. "Thing is, wave this side, building this big, should take about. What?" She frowned looked at the remaining humans. "Three days. How long until the fleet arrives?" She asked.

"22 minutes." Illyria nodded and carried on what she was doing.

"We've got a force field around us so they can't blast the Satellite out of the sky." Jack explained to everyone. "But it doesn't stop them from physically invading."

The human male looked at Jack. "So they know about the Delta Wave?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably worked it out the same time as Illyria. That means they've got to get to this level. 500." He told them honestly. "I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to they'll penetrate the station below level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?" One of the humans asked.

"Us."

"And, what are we fighting with?"

"There's six of us."

"Fire! Rose!" Illyria called. Making them look at her. "I need all these wires stripped bare." They nodded and started working.

The woman sighed. "Now there's four of us." They shook their head and ran off.

Lynda approached Illyria. "I just, um, wanted to thank, I guess. And I'll try my best." Illyria smiled at her and shook her hand before Lynda ran off with the others.

Jack walked up to them. "So, I guess this is good bye. It's been fun."

Firefly looked up, trying not to look sad. She shook her head. "Don't say that. Illyria's going to do it. You just watch her."

Jack smiled at Firefly. He turned to Rose and Illyria. "Illyria, I wish I never met you. I was much better off as a coward, Rose you were a great friend." He kissed them both on the lips, Illyria just looked amused. "See you in hell!"

Firefly looked down. Jack turned to Firefly. "Best one for last!" He said and kissed Firefly deeply. He ran off leaving a shocked Firefly standing there. Illyria and Rose snickered at her face and continued to work.

Firefly turned to her sister. "Is he going to be alright?" Illyria just decided not to answer, she knew the answer wouldn't be good.

"Suppose-" Rose started, but cut herself with shaking her head.

"What?" Illyria asked. She was sonicing some metal together while Rose and Firefly were still stripping the wires bare.

"It's nothing." Rose sighed.

Firefly looked up from what she was doing. "You said suppose. It wasn't nothing."

Rose sighed before looking at Illyria. "I was just thinking, I mean obviously you can't but you have time machine. Couldn't you just go back a week and warn them?" She asked.

Illyria shook her head and continued to work. "As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, we become part of the even. We're stuck in that time-line."

"Thought it would be something like that." Rose muttered to herself, continuing to help Firefly with the wire.

Firefly shrugged. "We could just leave in the Tardis. Go to Marabella 1989nad let history take its course. But Illyria would never do that."

"You could ask though." Illyria replied. "I never occurred to either of you did it." She asked looking at her sister and Rose.

Firefly and Rose looked at each other saying. "Were just good." They smiled. Illyria smiled at the both of them.

Illyria got up going over to the console. "The Delta Waves started building. How long does it need." She looked at the screen and her face fell. Both Firefly and Rose caught it.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked, seeing the look on Illyria's face.

Suddenly Illyria grinned. "Rose Tyler. Firefly. You're geniuses!" She shouted kissing each of their foreheads. They smiled. "We can do it! If I use the Tardis to cross my own timeline, yes!" She ran off to the Tardis with Firefly and Rose following behind.

Firefly frowned. "I thought we couldn't do something like that? Wouldn't it be like the reapers all over again?" She asked.

"Hold that." She told Rose, Rose held down a lever. She shook her head at Firefly. "I wasn't ready last time, I know what to do now." She showed Firefly another lever. "Hold that down. Cancels the buffers." She put in something into the console screen. "I am very clever, I'm more than clever. I'm amazing. Now I might just save the world or rip it apart."

Rose chuckled slightly. "I refer the first one."

"Me too." Illyria grinned. Firefly saw something in her sister's eyes. It looked like guilt and sadness. Illyria ran out of the Tardis. "Hold them down!" She called behind her.

Illyria stopped just outside the Tardis and closed the door. She got out her Sonic, some tears falling down her face and zapped the door, keeping her sonic pointing at the Tardis. The engines of the Tardis started going.

"Illyria!" She heard Firefly call.

"Can we take our hands off? It's moving!" Rose called after her.

Firefly and Rose looked at each other in panic before shooting to the door. It wouldn't open.

"Illyria, please! Don't do this!" Firefly begged. She should have known, the look in Illyria's face it was like her escaping Galifrey all over again.

"Illyria, let us out!" Rose shouted, banging on the doors with Firefly.

The Tardis dematerialized leaving Illyria alone to get back to work, wiping her face.

**Two more chapters to write, then season 2 yey!**


	27. Chapter 27 -The Parting of Ways - Part 2

Illyria quickly got back to working on the delta wave, trying to take her mind away from Rose and her sister. She just kept reminding herself that it was the right thing to do. She felt so lonely, it was like before Rose came along.

The comm lit up. "Fire, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen, can you read them out to me." Jack asked.

Illyria swallowed her feelings. "She's not here." She said quietly.

Jack groaned. "Of all times to take a leak. Okay, Rose can you do it?"

"She's not here either." Illyria spoke.

Jack spoke through again. "Okay, when one of them gets back, tell them to read me the codes."

Illyria shook her head. "They're not coming back, Jack."

You could practically sense Jack frowning. "What do you mean? Where did they go?"

"Just get on with your work!" She snapped.

Jack got it. He realised what had happened. "You took Rose home didn't you, making Fire go with her."

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, I needed them safe."

"Tell him the truth!" A booming voice came through the comm. The emperor Dalek. The largest monitor light up with him there "There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. But your very hand Illyria."

Jack's voice came through. "Illyria, the transmitter covers Earth as well."

The Emperor spoke up again. "You would destroy both Human and Dalek together. If I am a God, creator of all things, what does that make you. Time-Lady?"  
Illyria got up and glared at the screen. "There are colonies out there. The human race would survive in some shape or form, but you the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universes is in danger is I let you live." She turned to speak to Jack. "Don't you see Jack, that's the decision I have to make." She paused. "Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" Illyria asked him.

Jack sighed. "You sent Fire home with Rose. They're safe, keep working." Illyria nodded.

"They will exterminate you!" The Emperor shouted.

Jack shook his head with a grin. "Never doubted, never will." His screen went off.

Illyria stood up again and crossed her arms. "Okay, god of all gods. There's just one thing I don't get. The words 'Bad Wolf' spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing me in. How did you manage that?"

"I did nothing." The Dalek declared.

She glared at it. "Come on, there's no secrets now, you worship!"

"They are not part of my design. This is the truth of God." Illyria furrowed her eyebrows and look extremely concerned when she looked at the words on the wall. 'Bad Wolf'. She didn't like the feeling of uneasiness that came from those words.

A little while later Illyria was working fast on the Delta wave when she heard a series of alarms going off.

"Advance guard have made it! To 495." Lynda called.

"Jack how are we doing?" Illyria asked, she took off her jacket. She was getting sweaty and hot from all the work she was doing quickly. Both her body and mind were going into overdrive.

"495 should be good, I like 495." Jack showed them the surrounding area where he was. The Anne Droids fighting.

Lynda's voice came through. "Illyria, I have a problem. They've found me." Her voice was wavering.

Illyria looked down, she really did find Lynda a really nice girl. She cleared her through, trying to sound convincing. "You should be ok." She gulped. "That side of the station's reinforced against meteors."

Lynda chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you know what they say about Earth's workmanship."

Illyria let out a small chuckle before hearing Lynda gasp. "Lynda?" She yelled.

"They've found me, I'm surround." Illyria could hear the tears in her voice. "It was nice meeting you, Illyria" Lynda chuckled before her scream echoed in the room Illyria was in. Illyria looked numb, Lynda was gone now to.

Illyria looked up slightly to hear Jack shooting at the Dalek's. "Come on, Miss Boots! For God's sake finish that thing and kill them!"

"If you finish that thing, you kill mankind." The Emperor reminded her. Illyria ignored him and continued to work.

"You've got 20 seconds maximum!" Jack shouted. Illyria heard him being killed a moment after. She shook her head, she's literally lost everyone now.

"It's ready!" She shouted, just as Dalek's came in from all sides. Illyria turned to look at the Emperor on the screen. "You really want to thin about this. Because if I activate it all living things die."

"I am immortal!" The Emperor retorted.

Illyria raise a bored eyebrow. "Want to test it?"

"I want to see you become like me." He declared. "Hail the Illyria, The Great exterminator."

"I do it!" Illyria cried, her hand hovering over the button.

"Then prove yourself, Illyria. What are you a coward or a killer?" The Emperor questioned. Illyria paused, she just couldn't do it. She shook her head. "Coward, any day."

The Emperor made a cold laugh. "Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"What about me?" Illyria asked. "Am I to become your angel?"

"You will be exterminated." The Emperor cried. Illyria closed her eyes making a silent goodbye to Rose and her sister. She waited to die.

Suddenly a familiar noise filled the air, Illyria frowned and turned around to the noise. It was the Tardis, her mouth dropped in shock.

"Alert! Tardis materialising." One of the single Dalek's cried.

Illyria stumbled back in horror. The Tardis doors open and Firefly was standing there. Her eyes golden, an echo around her. "Fire? What have you done?" She asked horrified. How could her sister do this?

Firefly turned to Illyria. "Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis, it was too much for a human body. I transfers the vortex into me to save her."

Illyria shook her head. "No one is meant to do that. You have the time-vortex running through you head, more than a time lady should have."

"This is an abomination." One of the Dalek's shot a laser at Firefly but she deflected it with her palm raising.

"I saved the Bad Wolf. I am the bender of fire. I take the words 'Bad Wolf' and scatter them across time and space. A message to lead Rose and myself here." She raised her hands taking the bad wolf sign and scattering them as she did so. They disappeared.

Illyria looked at her sister in panic. "Fire, you have to stop. Please you have to stop this right now. You're going to burn."

Firefly looked at her sister. "But, I want to safe. My sister protected from the false god."

"You cannot kill me! I am immortal!" The Emperor cried.

Firefly looked at the Emperor. "You are tiny. I can see everything. Every atom of your existence and I divide them!" She rose her hand up and one by one, the Dalek's turned to fire. Each of them screamed at they turned to ash. The same thing happen to The Emperor but had a golden dust around it. The screen turned to black. "Everything must turn to ash. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." She said softly at the end.

"Fire, please stop this. Let it go."

Fire looked at her sister. "How can I let it go? I bring life." She rose her hand up again, bringing life to Jack. Illyria looked at her scared.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." Illyria protested, she was finally standing.

"It's so much." Firefly had tears running down her face.

"The power's going to kill you, it's all my fault." Illyria shook her head. She started walking forward to her sister, while she was standing there looking at Illyria. "It drive you mad doesn't it?" She asked her little sister gently.

"My head." Firefly told Illyria, pain written on her face.

"Come here." Illyria pulled her into her arm and gently while stroking her cheek.

"It hurts." Firefly started sobbing.

Illyria nodded, tears of her own. "I think it's time I'm the Doctor." She pressed her forehead onto Firefly's keeping their gaze. A white light streamed into Illyria's mind before Firefly passed out.

Illyria picked her up and placed her next to a passes out Rose on the grating. Illyria walked up to the Tardis console and expelled the vortex through her mouth, giving back the power to the Tardis. She replaced the panel to the Tardis with a sad smile.

Illyria pulled a level, they were just there in the Tardis traveling in empty space. She knew Jack was alive, he couldn't come. He became part of the time-line.

Illyria was working on something when she heard two sets of groans. She smiled sadly when Rose and her sister started waking up. "What happened?" Both of them said.

Illyria looked at the both of them surprised. "You don't remember? Either of you?"

Rose shook her head. "I heard singing."

Firefly nodded her head. "Me too."

Illyria gave a laugh. "Yep, I sang a song and the Dalek's ran away."

Rose looked around, she looked a little in pain. "I was at home, no the Tardis. There was a light. I- I can't remember anything else."

"I took the time Vortex out of you." Firefly said quietly. She then shook her head. "I can't remember anything else after that."

Illyria smiled. "Rose Tyler and my little sister Firefly. I was going to take you to so many places. Firefly should know what's coming."

Firefly looked confused before her eyes went wide. "No!" She gasped. "Not now!"

Illyria looked up and chuckled. Some gold was shivering over Illyria's hand. "You know. Barcelona is a magnificent place. Not the city but the planet. You'd both love it. Amazing place, they've got dogs with no nose." She laughed. Rose laughed along with her, she still didn't get it but there was a sad look on both the time-ladies faces. "Imagine how many times a day you'd end up telling that joke." Illyria said to the girls.

"Then why can't we go?" Rose asked, she was really confused. "It could be a nice vacation after everything."

Illyria shrugged. "Maybe you will, but I won't be like this." Firefly had tears streaming down her face.

"Youre not making any sense." Rose told Illyira.

Illyria smiled. "I may never make sense again. Or I'll two heads." She turned to Firefly. "Imagine me with no head." Firefly just looked at her sister in sadness.

Suddenly Illyria jolted forwards, crying out in pain. Wrapping her arm around her stomach, using the console to keep her up. The golden huge was more prominent around her now.

Rose was about to run forward but Firefly got herself together and grabbed Rose before she could get too close. "Don't. You can't go near her, neither of us can."

"Stay away!" Illyria shouted.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Illyria took a deep breath trying to deal with the pain. "You took in the time vortex. No human can do that, it'll kill you instantly. Firefly took it out of you and no time lord should do that." She gasped in pain. "I pulled it out in time, but it left me damaged. Every cell in my body is dying." She told them.

Firefly gulped. "W-When we die. Time Lords, our body's they change. Become someone new of ourselves. It's a way to cheat death." Illyria nodded, confirming when Rose looked to her.

"Before I go – "Illyria started.

Rose shook her head, tears falling down her face like Firefly. "Don't say that!" She yelled.

"Rose." Firefly pleaded. There wasn't much time left, Illyria needed to say what she wanted before it was too late.

Illyria sighed in sadness. "Before I go. I just want to say. You both were amazing! Absoultyl fantastic." She laughed, Rose and Firefly chuckled slightly with her. "And you know what?" She asked the girls.

They shook their heads. Illyria grinned. "So was I!" Her whole body convulsed. She threw her arms out and her head back. She was surrounded in gold streams of energy. Firefly and Rose stumbled back, protecting each other.

Another woman replaced the old Illyria. She had Dark brown hair still, she looked a little tall and had more of an athletic build. Her eyes were the colour blue. She was still wearing the clothes from before.

"Hello!" The woman said cheerfully. "Oh, new body, new voice. How new. Oh, I have a bit of a Scottish accent. Had one in my fifth it was Irish though, how nice. So, where was I?" She asked herself before answering her own question. "Right, Barcelona!" She grinned widely before jumping around the console.

Firefly and Rose looked at her a little shock for more than one reason.

**YES. I finished season 1! I've decided to put I think the Christmas special in season 2. I might start it today but I'm going out in half an hour so I'm not sure if ill get it done by tonight.**

**PS - Look out for the sequel! 'Sister's of Time' Second in the Serena Series.**


End file.
